MLP Elementary Adventures 2: El potencial de los heroes
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: Los ocho elegidos fueron revelados, ahora son llevados para ser entrenados por los dioses, para que descubran su potencial y ser la esperanza de Pangea y otros continentes, secuela de la búsqueda de los elegidos.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP Elementary Adventures 2: el potencial de los héroes.**

 **CAP 1: alojamiento.**

 **Después de que los elegidos fueran revelados, ahora nuestros héroes están en el monte de los dioses para empezar con el entrenamiento.**

Jonydius: ¿creen que nuestras amigas portadoras estén bien?

 **Pregunto un Pegaso café con la crin y cola negra, ojos amarillos, CM de un rayo y una unicornio azul cielo con la crin blanca como la nieve, ojos azul cielo, CM de una estrella de nieve en una orbe azul marino.**

Frozen: estarán bien.

Jonydius: ¿en serio?

Frozen: sí.

 **Respondió besando al Pegaso en la boca.**

Amanra: oigan, búsquense un cuarto.

 **Dijo una unicornio blanca con la crin y cola roja, ojos rojo oscuro, CM de una onda expansiva.**

Jonydius: hablando de cuartos, Arkantos nos dijo que nos pondría unos cuartos para empezar a entrenar.

 **Comento el Pegaso café mirando a todos lados y un unicornio amarillo con crin y cola café, ojos rojos, CM de un arco y flecha envuelta en fuego, correspondía con el nombre de Quirón.**

Quirón: esta vez yo los llevare, tengo memoria.

Frozen: espero que tenga tanto cerebro para recordar donde nos dijo Arkantos.

Quirón: ¡¿Qué dijiste potrilla de hielo?!

Frozen: que no tienes tanto cerebro, flamitas

 **Discutían los dos, pero un terrestre gris con la crin y cola amarilla, ojos rojos, de gran cuerpo, CM de una bola de Luz, correspondía como Áyax, los separa a ambos unicornios.**

Áyax: ¡¿no pueden llevarse bien los dos?!

Quirón: ¿con la unicornio gruñona? Claro que no.

 **Respondió molesto el unicornio amarillo y la unicornio azul cielo dice.**

Frozen: ya dejemos esto y busquemos donde descansar.

Quirón: está bien, espero que mi cuarto este lejos de la potrilla del hielo.

Frozen: lo mismo digo flamitas.

 **Dijo la unicornio azul cielo molesta, el grupo empezó a moverse para buscar el cuarto en donde se alojarían, mientras en la cima del monte, un alicornio marrón oscuro con la crin y cola negra, ojos azules, lleva puesta una armadura blanca, correspondía como Arkantos.**

Arkantos: sí que eso dos no van a cambiar.

 **Regresando con el grupo, Frozen y Quirón seguían discutiendo, mientras que los demás hablaban entre sí.**

Flygon: deberíamos ayudar más a Jonydius a calmar a esos o terminaran destruyéndose o destruyéndolo todo.

 **Dijo un terrestre gris con la crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM de un de viento.**

Alice: tienes razón Fly, no podemos dejarle toda esa carga.

 **Dijo una pegaso café con la crin y cola anaranjada, ojos bronce, CM de un tornado de tierra blanco y una terrestre azul con la crin y cola morada, CM de una estrategia.**

Anabel: bueno, pero debemos buscar las habitaciones y de ahí a empezar con el entrenamiento.

 **El grupo seguía avanzando por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que tenía en ella flores con un aroma excitante, Anabel llamo a los demás sin darse cuenta que Frozen, Quirón y Jonydius se habían adelantado.**

Amanra: ¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta?

Flygon: no lo sé, pero tiene un aroma que me resulta familiar.

 **El terrestre gris inhalo un poco el aroma provocando que se alarmara.**

Flygon: amigos, no inhalen el aroma, ya sé que es.

Anabel: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Qué es?

 **Pregunto la terrestre azul y este responde.**

Flygon: es afrodisiaco, es una sustancia o aroma que hace que cualquiera caiga en deseos de lujuria y placer, y está hecho por nada más y nada menos que la diosa del amor Afrodita.

Áyax: el afrodisiaco es muy común en lugares como Light Ville, Sikios, Volcanix y Electronix pero esos dos últimos los venden en mercados ambulantes.

 **Dijo el terrestre rubio mientras miraba la puerta y la yegua azul marino procede a entrar.**

Flygon: Anabel, ¿Qué haces?

Anabel: solo quiero ver que hay adentro.

Amanra: ve tú si quieres pero no pongas a otro y… ya se nos adelantó.

 **Comento la unicornio al ver a la Pegaso café siguiendo a Anabel dentro de la puerta, el terrestre pregunto.**

Áyax: ¿no iremos tras ellas cierto?

 **La unicornio blanca se queda mirando seria al terrestre rubio, después de unos segundos entendió y entran a la habitación para buscar a sus dos amigas y salir.**

 **Mientras dentro de la habitación.**

 **Alice y Anabel caminaban juntas por la habitación, cada vez que se acercaban el aroma se hacía más fuerte, por lo que ambas tuvieron que taparse la nariz para resistir el aroma, seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de cuarto en donde había varios frascos con una sustancia rosa que despide un aroma delicioso, y la Pegaso café agarra uno y se lo muestra a Anabel.**

Anabel: oye, hagas lo que hagas, no abras eso, podría ser peligroso.

 **Dijo preocupada la terrestre y la Pegaso le responde.**

Alice: no va a pasar nada y… **\- intenta abrir el frasco –** no abre

Anabel: vamos amiga, no es tan difícil **– agarro el frasco e intentaba abrirlo, pero no se podía abrir –** tienes razón, este corcho esta atorado.

Alice: hagámoslo juntas

Anabel: de acuerdo.

 **Dijeron mientras que una jalaba de la base y la otra jalaba del corcho, después de varias jaladas, el frasco salió disparado hacia todos lados haciendo que rebotara contra los estantes y muebles de los aposentos de la diosa hasta que cayó al suelo y sin ningún rasguño.**

Anabel: que bueno que este frasco era de vidrio grueso, o si no nos meteríamos en un lio.

 **Agrego aliviada la terrestre y seguido se escuchó una voz femenina que hizo que ambas se asustaran un poco.**

Voz: ¿quién está haciendo escándalo en mis aposentos?

 **Las dos yeguas se abrazaron asustadas, seguido la voz se revela como una alicornio blanca con la crin y cola rosa, ojos rosa con una flor en su crin, CM de una manzana dorada, quien las miraba de manera seria.**

Alicornio: ¿Qué hacen dos yeguas mortales en mis aposentos?

Anabel: lo sentimos no queríamos hacer desorden, nos atrajo ese olor dulce

Alice: no nos hagas nada.

 **Dijeron ambas mientras se abrazaban con miedo y esta les dice.**

Alicornio: tranquilas, no les hare nada, ni siquiera convertirlas en cerdos.

Anabel: ¿en serio?

Alicornio: de verdad, no veo mortales desde hace muchos años, solos primeros que veo.

Alice: por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso café.**

Alicornio: mi nombre es Afrodita, la diosa del amor y de la belleza.

Alice: gran honor en conocerla.

 **Se arrodillo en frente de la diosa, y esta les dice.**

Afrodita: ¿Qué hacen aquí en mis aposentos?

Anabel: bueno, vinimos al monte para entrenar para combatir contra los titanes que saldrán de sus puertas después de muchos años.

 **Respondió calmada la terrestre azul marino y la diosa dijo.**

Afrodita: ustedes deben ser los elegidos.

Alice: así es y…

 **No termino por que se escuchó la voz de Flygon.**

Flygon: al fin las encontramos y…

 **No termino por que al igual que Áyax quedaron embobados por la belleza de la alicornio blanca.**

Amanra: creo que quedaron embobados, alguien tiene agua.

Anabel: yo lo hago, para que estos dos no hagan cascada de baba.

 **Dijo mientras hacia una bola de agua con sus cascos, iba a lanzarla, pero junto ambas bolas y los lanzo como si fuera un chorro de agua llevándoselos a los dos hasta la pared, haciendo que los dos terrestres ya reaccionaran.**

Ambos: ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

Anabel: jeje, al menos reaccionaron, tenemos que llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

Alice: vámonos, fue un gusto conocerte Afrodita.

Afrodita: igual el mío **– ve a los elegidos irse, pero antes agarro a Alice y Anabel –** antes de irse, les quiero regalar esto **– agregó sacando dos pequeños frascos de afrodisiaco**

Anabel: ¿Por qué nos das esto?

 **Pregunto la terrestre azul y la alicornio simplemente rio.**

Alice: entendí tu indirecta.

 **Dijo la Pegaso y se iba junto con la terrestre que la estaba siguiendo, al salir Anabel le pregunto cuál era lo que quería decir Afrodita, ella le responde que se los dio para tener una noche de pasión con el que realmente amas, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones y los chicos se encontraron con Jonydius y Quirón.**

Áyax: amigos, no creerán con lo que vimos.

 **Comento el terrestre emocionado y este le pregunta.**

Jonydius: ¿Qué vieron?

Flygon: vimos en persona a Afrodita.

Quirón: ¡¿la diosa del amor y la belleza?!

Jonydius: ¡¿Cómo era?!

 **Preguntaron ambos alterados y el terrestre gris le responde.**

Flygon: su cuerpo blanco es tan puro y hermoso, su crin y cola era como las flores de un valle al igual que sus ojos, se veía tan hermosa.

Jonydius: se oye hermosa, pero prefiero a mi estrellita de hielo.

 **Dijo el Pegaso dejando en shock a sus amigos.**

Áyax: oye, ella es mucho más hermosa que esas cuatro.

Jonydius: yo que tu cerraría la boca.

Flygon: ¿por qué?

 **Pregunto y el Pegaso señalo que volteara atrás mostrando a las hembras elegidas con los ojos llameantes haciendo que los machos menos el Pegaso café les tuvieran miedo.**

Anabel: ¿con que nosotras somos feas?

Amanra: ahora si nos la van a pagar

Alice: ¡vengan aquí!

 **Dijeron furiosas las yeguas y fueron tras los tres machos, y la unicornio azul cielo fue a Jonydius.**

Frozen: escuche su plática, que bueno que me elegiste sin importar que no tenía tanta belleza como Afrodita.

Jonydius: no hay de que mi estrellita de hielo.

 **Comento mientras besaba a la unicornio y esta le dice.**

Frozen: ahora si me disculpas, tengo que darles una lección a unos tres sin vergüenzas.

Jonydius: que no se te pase el casco.

Frozen: no prometo nada.

 **Dijo mientras corría con las demás.**

Jonydius: esto será divertido.

 **Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación para descansar.**

 **Fin del cap. 1**

 **He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic amigos, aquí pondré en desarrollo la actitud de los otros elegidos, volví a poner las descripciones de los personajes por si no se acordaban, hace como una semana o más, subí un fanfic cooperativo con Heron and Crimson White, los invito a que lo lean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: el entrenamiento inicia**

 **Luego de haber llegado a sus habitaciones, ahora el grupo se prepara para los entrenamientos de los dioses, pero ahora tres elegidos están con Atenea para ser curados luego de la paliza que le dieron las cuatro elegidas.**

Amanra: espero que ustedes tres hayan aprendido en sobre comparar la belleza de una con otra.

 **Dijo enojada la unicornio blanca y dándoles la espalda a los tres heridos.**

Anabel: al menos tengan la gracia de disculparse.

Flygon: lo sentimos.

 **Dijo el terrestre gris mientras la diosa de la sabiduría le aplicaba la recuperación, y la Pegaso café digo seria.**

Alice: ¡díganlo entre los tres!

Áyax, Quirón Y Flygon: lo sentimos.

 **En un tono bajo.**

Alice: ¿qué?

Los tres: lo sentimos

 **Tono algo subido.**

Amanra: no los oímos, ¿Qué dijeron?

 **Dijo haciendo que los tres estuvieran enojados.**

Los tres: ¡LO SENTIMOS!

 **Gritaron a los cuatro vientos a tal grado que los dioses los oyeran.**

Alice: jaja lo escuchamos a la segunda, solo les dimos una jugarreta.

 **Dijo la Pegaso alegre sentándose en frente del unicornio amarillo.**

Áyax: fue un golpe bajo chicas.

Amanra: lo sé, pero me gusta bromear debes en cuando.

Áyax: me vas a pagar esa.

 **Dijo algo molesto el terrestre rubio y la unicornio le responde.**

Amanra: jaja, para eso me gustabas.

Flygon: eran necesarios los golpes

 **Respondió molesto el terrestre gris y la terrestre azul marino le dice.**

Anabel: si, a una yegua no se le compara la belleza con otra.

Quirón: ni que Frozen fuera tan hermosa

 **Comento el unicornio amarillo haciendo que la unicornio azul cielo le diera un rayo de hielo congelándolo.**

Alice: Frozen, ¿no será que te pasaste un poco con él?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso preocupada por el unicornio.**

Frozen: creo que sí, pero se lo merece.

Amanra: bueno ya, los chicos ya se disculparon, eso es lo importante.

 **Dijo con una sonrisa y seguido se escucha la voz de Arkantos.**

Arkantos: espero que se hayan relajado porque es la hora de empezar a entrenar.

Áyax: antes, descongela a Quirón ¿sí?

 **Dijo mirando al congelado unicornio, y el dios con su poder (a la mínima, si usa máximo lo hubiera matado de frio) libera al unicornio de su prisión de hielo, y el dios dijo de manera seria.**

Arkantos: bien, ahora a entrenar.

Anabel: sí que a él quiere todo ahora.

 **Dijo mientras caminaba junto al dios y el terrestre rubio dijo.**

Áyax: esto será un largo día.

 **En el norte del monte.**

 **Se podía presenciar una especie de coliseo con un estilo griego y romano pero dorado, los elegidos se asombraron al ver el lugar de entrenamiento, los elegidos entraron junto al dios y vieron que el coliseo se veía sin usar, se veía limpio y cuidado.**

Jonydius: ¿este es el estadio de los dioses?

Arkantos: así es, este estadio se construyó para que algunos dioses conflictivos resuelvan sus "cuentas"

 **Respondió el dios alicornio mientras con su poder hacia un campo de fuerza y uno de ellos le pregunta.**

Amanra: ¿Por qué el campo de fuerza?

Arkantos: desde que Críos estuvo aquí y se hizo pasar por mí, los dioses hemos decidido en cuando los elegidos, ósea ustedes, serian protegidos para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

 **Respondió serio el dios y uno de los elegidos dijo.**

Áyax: muy bien, ya comencemos a entrenar.

Flygon: ¿con quién pelearemos para calentar?

 **Pregunto el terrestre gris y el dios solo rio.**

Arkantos: jeje, ustedes pelearan conmigo a la vez

Amanra: no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero ¿nosotros ocho contra usted? no sería justo

 **Preocupada la unicornio blanca hablo, pero el dios les dice.**

Arkantos: acaso ¿los elegidos tienen miedo de enfrentarse a mí?

Quirón: claro que no, somos más fuertes que tú, y te lo demostraremos.

Jonydius: ¡Quirón! ¡Nunca digas eso!

 **Grito el Pegaso café por el exceso uso de confianza de su amigo unicornio y este le responde.**

Quirón: oh vamos amigo, podremos con él, solo es un dios que nada más se la pasa sentado, y viéndote en tus sueños, y apuesto que vio tu sueño de tu momento de "novio" con Frozen.

Jonydius: ¡ya cállate y comencemos a entrenar!

 **Comento enojado el pegaso, y los demás excepto la unicornio azul cielo se puso a su lado.**

Jonydius: si no logramos vencer a Arkantos, te dejo que le hagas cosas a Quirón todo lo que quieras.

Frozen: de acuerdo.

 **Dijo la unicornio mientras caminaba a lado del pegaso, luego se pusieron en posición de combate para empezar con su entrenamiento.**

Arkantos: muy bien, veamos lo que los nuevos elegidos pueden hacer.

 _ **ARKANTOS VS ELEGIDOS**_

Jonydius: ¡al ataque!

Amanra: te acompañamos.

Anabel: no le ganaremos a Arkantos, pero tengo una formación, espero que la sigan.

Quirón: como digas.

 **Dijo el unicornio casi sin mucha importancia y el grupo fue contra el dios a la vez, pero Arkantos no se movía y recibió los ataques físicos, pero con un poco de su poder avienta a los elegidos hacia cualquier lado, cuando los elegidos cayeron, decidieron con otra idea, el Pegaso junto Áyax, Flygon y Quirón empezaron a cargar energía para dar un mejor ataque, mientras que las yeguas peleaban contra el dios, ellas le disparaban sus ataques, pero el dios ni se inmutaba.**

 _ **ALICE VS ARKANTOS**_

 **La Pegaso café iba a darle un golpe roca contra el dios, pero este lo recibió, pero no hizo ningún daño, la Pegaso volvió a cargar con fuerza, pero cada vez que intentaba, el dios lo esquivaba o no recibía daño y le devolvía el ataque con el doble de fuerza provocándole un fuerte daño.**

Arkantos: no hagas ataques desesperados, porque el enemigo podría usar tu desesperación en tu contra.

 **De manera seria hablo el dios, y la Pegaso asintió y pego al suelo formando un cráter y de ahí salieron rocas puntiagudas, pero el dios lo esquiva seguido la Pegaso voló lo más rápido que pudo y se puso detrás del dios, y le da un golpe roca, pero para la mala suerte de la Pegaso el dios lo intercepta con una cara de sorprendido.**

Alice: ¿sorprendido?

Arkantos: en verdad si, usar tu ataque terremoto para que yo lo esquivara y que luego te pusieras atrás de mí, eso no lo veo mucho todos los días, pero eso no es suficiente.

 **Respondió mientras agarraba el casco de la yegua para después aventarla, y cuando la yegua quedo en el suelo, el dios puso un casco en uno de los brazos de la Pegaso y luego de un pequeño toque ella queda paralizada de manera temporal y dejándola acostada en el suelo.**

Arkantos: pero, necesitas ser un poco más rápida.

 _ **AMANRA Y ANABEL VS ARKANTOS**_

 **Ambas yeguas cargaron energía para atacar al dios, pero este veía lo que hacían ambas yeguas, luego de unos segundos ambas lanzaron sus ataques, la unicornio blanca lanzo un ataque lluvia de estrellas y la terrestre un ataque implosión de agua, el dios recibió ambos ataques pero no se inmuto, y las yeguas creyeron haber ganado, pero vieron que el dios quedo ileso.**

Anabel: ¿qué?

Arkantos: buen intento, pero necesitan mucho más para hacerme daño.

 **Dijo seriamente el dios.**

Amanra: eso es fácil decirlo para ti, porque tú eres un dios.

Arkantos: cierto, pero el que sea un dios, no quiera decir que soy invencible del todo.

Anabel: ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Pregunto confundida la terrestre azul marino y el dios le responde.**

Arkantos: los dioses no somos perfectos en el fondo, somos como ustedes, con defectos y todo, también tenemos debilidades.

Amanra: pero no veo que tengas defectos.

Arkantos: para un mortal sí, pero hasta el mismo Zeus, sabe sus mismos defectos.

 **Termino el dios mientras preparaba una bola de energía.**

Amanra: parece que la charla termino, Anabel ¿un plan?

Anabel: contra un dios que está cargando una bola de energía, no muchas, podríamos esquivarla, pero Arkantos nos sorprendería.

 **Amanra: hagámoslo.**

 **Hablo la unicornio blanca, la terrestre parecía dudar, pero no tenían otra alternativa así que ambas esperaron el ataque del dios, seguido Arkantos lanzo su ataque y ambas lo esquivan dándole una oportunidad al dios de atacar a Amanra, pero esta lo ve y le intenta dar un golpe con su casco al rostro del dios, pero este lo para y le dice.**

Arkantos: deberías ser más rápida con tus ataques.

 **Puso un casco en el hombro de la yegua dejándola paralizada en el suelo y después vio a Anabel quien le lanza una hidrobomba, pero no le hace daño y el dios abraza a la terrestre y le susurra.**

Arkantos: al igual que Alice, ambas lo hicieron bien, pero no es suficiente.

 **Seguido volvió hacer lo mismo con Amanra y la dejo en el suelo.**

Arkantos: no se preocupen, es temporal **– veía a su alrededor y vio a 5 elegidos que seguían en pie –** cayeron tres, faltan cinco.

 **El dios se acercaba a la última elegida hembra, pero esta no se dejó temer, y encajo su lanza haciendo que salgan pinchos gigantes de hielo del suelo, pero el dios los esquiva, y este le dice.**

Arkantos: al fin usas el arma.

Frozen: me alegra escucharlo.

 _ **FROZEN VS ARKANTOS**_

 **Ambos se miraban, mientras que la unicornio blanca empuñaba su lanza y procedió a atacar, por cada ataque que lanzaba la unicornio, el dios lo paraba.**

Arkantos: eres bastante predecible, a tal grado de que veo que no peleas en serio **– dejo a la unicornio sorprendida –** solo lo haces para ganar tiempo para que Jonydius y los otros ejecuten su ataque.

 **Con los demás.**

 **Los cuatro elegidos cargaban sus ataques, pero estaban sorprendidos a que el dios descubriera su plan, y ahora ya no tenían tiempo que perder.**

Flygon: Frozen, atrasa a Arkantos lo más que puedas.

 **Dijo serio el terrestre gris y la unicornio asintió.**

 **Volviendo con Frozen, la unicornio hacia todo lo posible para atrasar al dios para que no llegue a los demás, pero el dios no recibía muchos daños, más sentía algo de frio.**

Arkantos: uff que frio, necesitare algo caliente.

Frozen: vas a necesitar más que algo caliente amigo.

 **Volvió a cargar la unicornio contra el dios, pero cada enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo la unicornio perdía, ya casi se le habían acabado las esperanzas para Frozen y el dios cargaba su poder.**

Jonydius: si ella recibe ese ataque, no quiero ver…

 **Frozen ya vio que perdió la pelea y que los demás eran los únicos que podían hacerle frente, así que la unicornio azul cielo quería encajarle la lanza al dios, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un leve golpe dejándola paralizada.**

Arkantos: ahora ellos.

Jonydius: ¡ahora chicos!

 **Los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque, Flygon atacó con un golpe de aire, que lo manda a volar un poco, después recibe un golpe de luz de Áyax, después viene el de Jonydius con un golpe trueno, por último fue el golpe de Fuego de Quirón que lo mando al suelo, ellos creyeron que ganaron, pero vieron que Arkantos recibió un poco de daño y les dice.**

Arkantos: eso fue sorprendente, lo habían planeado muy bien, pero no me afecto mucho

 **Dijo mientras paralizo a Áyax y Flygon.**

Arkantos: fue buen movimiento, pero no es suficiente.

 **Dijo mientras detenía los golpes eléctricos de Jonydius, y luego lo puso a su lado y con un poco de su poder lo paralizo.**

Arkantos: ahora falta Quirón, ¿Dónde está?

 **Miro alrededor, pero vio que él no estaba, creyó que se rindió, pero escucho un grito desde atrás.**

Quirón: ¡voy a aplastarlo!

 **Le daba golpes al dios, pero este los esquivaba, el unicornio seguía con golpes con fuego, y este los detenía, por último desapareció, luego el dios se puso detrás del unicornio sin que este se diera cuenta.**

Arkantos: no deberías dejar a tu oponente detrás de ti mucho tiempo.

 **El unicornio intento atacar, pero no reacciono a tiempo.**

Arkantos: poder secreto de cascos de los dioses.

 **El unicornio intento esquivarlo, pero no pudo ya que el ataque le dio en la retaguardia.**

Arkantos: ¡mil años de dolor!

 **Dijo lanzando al unicornio adolorido al suelo y dice.**

Arkantos: son buenos, pero el nivel que tienen ahora no es suficiente, cuando se recuperen seguiremos entrenando.

 **Dijo dejando el estadio, ya en la habitación, unas doncellas del monte estuvieron atendiendo a los elegidos, mientras que a Quirón tuvieron que ponerle hielo en su retaguardia, los elegidos vieron que esto solo es el inicio.**

 **¿Qué le espera a nuestros elegidos para el entrenamiento? ¿Se recuperaran?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento mi tardanza, pero mi hermano se lleva mucho la lap, y aparte que no me caen muchas ideas, aquí si necesito que me ayuden en esa parte, les agradecería bastante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: pescando a la Bestia marina.**

 **Era de noche en el monte de los dioses, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, excepto Arkantos, quien estaba vigilando el perímetro del monte, mientras en los cuartos de los elegidos, ellos se habían recuperado de su combate "amistoso" con Arkantos, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que Quirón dormía con una bolsa de hielo en su retaguardia, seguido uno de los elegidos se despierta y era nada más que Flygon.**

Flygon: (bosteza) voy a orinar.

 **El terrestre salió de su habitación y se dirigía para un lugar, siguió caminando hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, vio que en el lago había una yegua bailando sobre el agua, pero el terrestre no podía reconocerla por la oscuridad de la noche, la yegua seguía bailando pero de una manera que atraería a muchos, y el terrestre no podía resistirse en ir hacia ella para saber quién es esa yegua tan hermosa que bailaba tan rítmicamente y muy fluido, así que fue hacia ella, pero se cae al agua haciendo que la yegua perdiera concentración y que también se cayera al agua, el terrestre salió deprisa del agua y vio que la yegua se había ido y se regresó a su habitación a dormir, pero sentía que en su sueño vería a esa hermosa yegua bailando para él.**

Arkantos: presiento que habrá otra parejita.

 **Comento mientras estaba sentado en una colina vigilando.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Arkantos fue a los aposentos de Poseidón, porque el dios de los mares quería hablar con el de suma importancia, el dios seguía caminando en los pasillos del monte, hasta que escucho unos ruidos extraños en los aposentos de Afrodita, por curiosidad asomo su oído a la puerta, y finalmente reconoció los ruidos eran gemidos, noto que no estaba sola, parecía que alguien estaba con ella y decidió escuchar un poco.**

Afrodita: oh si… más fuerte… más fuerte.

Voz: lo hare para una hermosa diosa como tú.

Afrodita: ningún otro dios o mortal me daba este gran placer, me vengo.

Voz: yo igual me vengo.

 **Detrás de la puerta estaba el dios sonrojado por escuchar tal escena, se iba a ir hasta que la diosa del amor dio un grito de placer y se hubiera propagado por los dioses, si no fuera de que la misma diosa del amor puso un hechizo de silencio para que no fuera tan fuerte, así que el dios se había ido y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.**

 **Dentro de la habitación de Afrodita.**

Afrodita: vaya, fue el mejor placer que tuve en mi vida, gracias amigo.

 **Dijo mientras recobraba el aliento y la voz le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se ponía su cazadora roja.**

Voz: por nada mi diosa del amor, si quieres otra ya sabes y traeré unos amigos para la próxima.

Afrodita: me alegra y lo harán conmigo junto con mi asistente, espero tu siguiente visita dimensional.

Voz: lo hare, y gracias por el afrodisiaco, con esto mis amigos gozaran con muchas yeguas por ahí.

Afrodita: jeje de nada, bueno, debo seguir con mi trabajo y darme una ducha, adiós.

Voz: adiós Afrodita.

 **Se despidió mientras cruzaba el portal devuelta a su dimensión, dejando a una Afrodita con una sonrisa de satisfacción, con olor a sudor, esencia masculina y lactancia.**

Afrodita: a darme una limpiada y volver al trabajo.

 **Dijo mientras se iba a las fuentes del monte.**

 **Regresando con Arkantos, finalmente llego a los aposentos de Poseidón que estaba decorado con columnas con dibujos de caballos de mar, almejas, todo lo que tenga que ver con el mar, de ahí, el dios miraba dichas paredes y columnas, seguido se escuchó una voz se escuchó.**

?: Parece que te gusta el mar Arkantos.

Arkantos: si, pero me llamaste para algo importante Poseidón.

Poseidón: es cierto, quiero hablar contigo.

 **Dijo mientras se revelaba dejando ver a un alicornio azul como el agua con la crin y cola blanca, barba larga blanca, ojos azul marino, CM de un tridente con una corona.**

Arkantos: si es sobre el combate, ahórratelo, Zeus me llamo la atención.

 **Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.**

Poseidón: supe lo que hiciste, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es sobre la yegua llamada Anabel.

Arkantos: ¿Anabel? ¿Qué hay con ella?

 **Pregunto confundido y el dios del mar le responde.**

Poseidón: no hay nada de malo con ella, pero vi su viaje con los demás elegidos y no tuvo mucha oportunidad en mostrar sus poderes.

Arkantos: es cierto, ¿Qué sugieres para ella?

Poseidón: le sugiero capturar a una bestia.

 **Agrego dejando sorprendido al dios y le responde.**

Arkantos: con todo respeto Poseidón, tal vez ella sea vuelto fuerte por el arma, pero no lo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a varias bestias y…

Poseidón: dije una, no varias y además la que pido es una bestia marina.

Arkantos: en eso tienes razón, Anabel puede controlar el agua y…

Poseidón: llama a la yegua Anabel.

 **Ordeno el dios del mar y Arkantos fue a buscar a la yegua y la encuentra con los demás, así que el dios llamo a la yegua y se la llevo con el dios del mar, y esta al llegar a los aposentos se inclinó ante el dios del mar y el dios le dice.**

Poseidón: ¿te preguntaras porque te traje aquí?

 **Pregunto el alicornio del mar y la yegua asiente.**

Poseidón: te pedí que vinieras a que me traigas algo.

Anabel: ¿Cuál gran dios del mar?

 **Pregunto la terrestre y el dios le responde.**

Poseidón: quiero que me captures a un leviatán de cualquier tamaño.

Anabel: hay muchos en Acuaris, ¿para que lo necesita?

Poseidón: tu solo tráela ante mí.

 **Dijo el dios y la terrestre hace una reverencia antes de irse, la terrestre fue a su aldea natal Acuaris para cumplir el pedido del dios del mar, así que fue entrando a la aldea y varios de los aldeanos le saludan y reverencian por ser una de los elegidos, pero ella se sentía algo incomoda por que no acostumbraba a que muchos le reverencien, luego de una gran incomodidad llega a un enorme lago en el que habían muchos ponis pescadores con sus barcos pesqueros, la terrestre pregunto si había una isla de pesca, en respuesta los pesqueros dijeron que ya casi todas estaban ocupadas, pero le señalaron que había una vacía y Anabel con alegría la acepto, así que los pesqueros le prepararon un pequeño barco y ella se subió para irse a la isla, luego de una hora y media llega a la isla vacía.**

Anabel: a pesar que está vacía tiene buen clima **– saca una caña de pescar –** muy bien, hora de encontrar a la bestia e irme de aquí.

 **Seguido la yegua lanzo el anzuelo con una carnada que tenía la forma chibi de celestia hacia el agua.**

Anabel: sí que equestria tiene carnadas graciosas.

 **Comento mientras seguía esperando a su presa a pescar, la yegua empezó a esperar a su presa.**

 **Dos horas después.**

 **La yegua estaba jugando con la arena haciendo montañas de arena, hasta que vio que su caña se movió, haciendo que la yegua se alegre y tomara su caña, la jalo y vio lo que había picado el anzuelo y vio que era nada más y nada menos que una bota con un agujero, haciendo que la yegua suspire y vuelva a lanzar el anzuelo y volvió a esperar.**

 **Otras dos horas más tarde.**

 **La yegua estaba acostada en una montaña de botas agujereadas y con algunas otras chucherías, su caña se mueve y la yegua la toma y ve que es otra bota, la yegua frustrada, volvió a lanzar el anzuelo.**

 **Veinte horas después.**

 **En la isla había una casa hecha de botas, un bote de basura hecho de las chucherías que ella pesco, de la casa salía la yegua azul marino con una barba blanca simbolizando que paso mucho tiempo en la isla (nada más paso un día), la yegua fue al agua para verse y vio que tenía la barba, así que decidió quitarse la barba, de un solo jalón se quitó la barba haciendo que Anabel gritara de dolor.**

Anabel: parece que leviatanes no hay, parece que fue una pérdida de mi tiempo con los demás, ¡¿Cómo PUDISTE EQUIVOCARTE POSEIDON?!

 **Grito la yegua encajando las tres puntas de su tridente en el suelo de la isla, seguido se dio un terremoto y la yegua paralizada se pregunta por que fue eso y disponía a irse hasta que sintió algo liquido en sus cascos y vio que era sangre, la yegua por el miedo tomo su tridente, pero algo la impidió moverse y vio una especie de cola que la agarra y la lanza fuera de la isla hasta el agua.**

Anabel: por el dios de los mares y océanos, entonces esa isla no era una isla, ¿si no es así entonces que es realmente?

 **Se preguntó la yegua, seguido se dio un fuerte rugido y revelándose una cabeza junto con su cola, la bestia de color café semi oscuro, su tamaño era casi del tamaño de un castillo y la yegua contenta dijo.**

Anabel: esa bestia debe ser **– prepara su tridente –** retiro lo que dije Poseidón.

 **(Poner Open Your Heart de Sonic generation extended)**

 **La yegua fue nadando hacia la bestia, luego de unos minutos llega en frente de la bestia, en reacción trata de atrapar a la yegua con su boca, pero Anabel le evade y le dispara una hydroboom en el cuello del leviatán, pero no le hace mucho daño, pero el leviatán con su cola golpea el agua provocando olas de agua que arrastran a la yegua, pero la yegua sale de la situación con una burbuja de agua.**

Anabel: mis ataques no le hacen mucho daño, ¿habrá un método o un punto débil?

 **Estaba a punto de resignarse la yegua hasta que se le ocurrió algo, con su idea planeada se acerca al leviatán y le dice.**

Anabel: **(espero que esto funcione)** ¡oye bolsa de pescado!, ¡¿te crees rudo, porque no vienes por mí?!

 **La yegua nado hacia abajo y la bestia lo sigue haciéndole carrera intentando tragarse a la yegua, Anabel veía que la bestia era muy rápida y podía alcanzarla en cualquier momento, llevo al Leviatán a una zona rocosa estrecha en donde ejecuta su plan, debido al tamaño de la criatura chocaba con las paredes con mucha fuerza, los choques fueron tan fuertes que las paredes se agrietaban haciendo que se provocara una gran avalancha de rocas dejando a la bestia atrapada con la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo debajo de las rocas, el leviatán intentando liberarse de las rocas pero ya no podía y la yegua le tenía lastima a la bestia, porque nadie se merece estar debajo de esas rocas, así que la yegua decide acercarse, pero la bestia en respuesta intenta atraparla en su boca, pero la yegua le hace señas de que no va hacerle daño, pero la bestia se niega a que la yegua le deje ayudarlo, pero Anabel decide acercar su casco lentamente con tal de ganar su confianza, así que la bestia asomo un poco su cabeza y se dejó acariciar, y ganándose la sonrisa de la yegua, y con eso empezó a quitar las grandes rocas, debido a que están bajo el agua las rocas eran livianas, después de unos minutos el leviatán quedo libre y ambos fueron a la superficie, el leviatán le dio una lamida de agradecimiento por haberle salvado.**

 **Momentos después la yegua regresa al monte de los dioses con el leviatán dentro de una gran tina de agua y le pidió a los soldados que le ayudaran a llevárselo ante Poseidón, y varias horas después (debido a que la tina era muy pesada con el agua y el leviatán adentro) llegan a los aposentos de Poseidón.**

Anabel: aquí esta lo que pidió Poseidón.

 **Dijo la yegua cansada junto con los soldados con la cara roja de esfuerzo y el dios le dice.**

Poseidón: gracias elegida del agua, ahora ya tengo una nueva mascota, puedes retirarte y descansar.

Anabel: gracias.

 **Dijo la yegua retirándose de la habitación y luego Poseidón llevo al leviatán a un cuarto en donde estaba un acuario con una hembra leviatán del mismo tamaño que el macho.**

Poseidón: con esto repoblaran los leviatanes.

 **Dijo echando al leviatán macho al acuario para que se viera con la hembra y viendo que ambos empiezan a jugar.**

Poseidón: me encanta cuando dos de la misma especie se ven.

Arkantos: parece que tendremos romeos y julietas, tanto como los animales como los mortales, y ¿Cuál fue el motivo de esto?

 **Pregunto el dios y el dios del mar le responde.**

Poseidón: bueno, quería darle un "romeo" a Serena (la hembra leviatán) y en parte porque quería acción.

Arkantos: bueno, algo caprichoso pero eres tú, yo vigilare la entrada.

Poseidón: adiós Arkantos.

 **Despidiéndose del dios las puertas de la habitación se cerraron.**

 **¿Los dioses pedirán cosas por capricho? ¿Quién será el siguiente elegido o elegida? ¿Sacaran su verdadero potencial? ¿Quién era el corcel que estaba con Afrodita en sus aposentos? ¿Quién era la yegua que bailaba sobre el agua en aquella noche?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento haberme tardado, no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo, agradezco a mi compañero Herón & Crimson White por darme la idea del leviatán para el capítulo.**

 **Y una cosa más, he notado que algunos no le dieron Favorite a mi historia (Facebook y esta Fanfiction), por favor denle Favorite y Follow, les agradecería mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: los Androesfinges y los Hieracoesfinges**

 **En la habitación de los elegidos, se podía escuchar que estaban hablando de lo que paso con Acuaris.**

Jonydius: se nota que tuviste una fiesta marina.

 **Dijo el Pegaso mientras se recostaba en un sofá y la terrestre azul le dice.**

Anabel: si, pero necesito reposar, tuve que cargar una tina de 2 toneladas con más de 10 galones de agua para un Leviatán que apenas descubrí que es macho.

Alice: como quisiera un poco de acción y enfrentar a una bestia.

Quirón: lo tendrás amiga mía.

 **Comento mientras abrazaba a la Pegaso café.**

Quirón: **(su pelaje es tan suave, como una almohada al igual que sus alas, quisiera dormir en ella)**

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la yegua que estaba sonrojada.**

Alice: Quirón… ya me… puedes soltar

Quirón: eh… **\- la suelta sonrojado –** perdón, es que… me recordaste a alguien

Alice: ¿a quién?

 **Pregunto la yegua y el unicornio le responde.**

Quirón: a mi madre, no había sentido un pelaje tan suave desde que ella falleció.

Alice: sería mejor que me cuentes todo afuera y no adentro.

Quirón: ¿por qué?

 **Pregunto el unicornio y luego se dio cuenta que los demás lo escucharon.**

Jonydius: no sabía amigo, y eso que tuve a Shock como padre y que nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos.

Amanra: todos tenemos una historia.

 **Dijo la unicornio blanca y los demás asintieron a excepción de Flygon ya que sigue atontado por lo que vio anoche.**

Áyax: ¿Qué le pasa a Flygon? A estado así desde que vio a esa yegua que baila en el agua.

Jonydius: temperatura alta, sonrojamiento duradero, y sudororizacion.

 **Dijo mientras tocaba a su amigo atontado y el Pegaso llego a una conclusión.**

Jonydius: al parecer nuestro amigo está enamorado de la chica bailarina.

Áyax: jajaja, sí que nuestro amigo fue flechado de amor.

 **Comento mientras reía el terrestre gris y Flygon responde.**

Flygon: y voy a descubrir su identidad, iré hasta el último rincón de este monte hasta saber quién es realmente.

Áyax: sigue soñando amigo y ya vamos a dormir.

 **Agrego mientras se dormía y los demás se fueron a sus cuartos y al día siguiente los elegidos** **seguían durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que el dios Arkantos fue a la puerta de los cuartos junto** **con Lizbeth.**

Lizbeth: ¿para qué estamos aquí Arkantos?

 **Pregunto una Yegua Pegaso blanca con crin y cola azul, ojos celestes y su marca es una nube** **de lluvia. (Se acuerdan de ella) y el dios le responde.**

Arkantos: para despertar a los elegidos para que continuasen con su entrenamiento, yo voy a despertar a los chicos y tú a tus amigas.

 **Mientras entraba al cuarto de los chicos y la yegua entro al cuarto de las chicas.**

 **En el cuarto de los elegidos (machos).**

 **Jonydius y sus amigos dormían plácidamente, Jonydius abrazaba a una almohada haciéndola** **pasar como Frozen, Quirón babeando las sabanas como si un niño se tratara, Áyax estaba** **dormido bocabajo en el piso y Flygon estaba besando a una sábana haciéndola pasar por la** **yegua que bailaba sobre el agua, y el dios con una vena en señal de enojo y gruñidos dijo.**

Arkantos: ¡YA DESPIERTEN! ¡¿Cuánto TIEMPO VAN ESTAR DORMIDOTES?!

 **Los elegidos se despertaron de golpe dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.**

Arkantos: ¡dense una ducha, coman algo para poder seguir con su entrenamiento, necesito que utilicen con todo su energía!

 **Grito el dios y los elegidos se volvieron a dormir, y el dios al ver esto tuvo un arranque de** **enfado y gruño.**

Arkantos: ¡MONTON SABANDIJAS DORMILONAS LEVANTENSE DE LA CAMA, LEVANTENSE CARAMBA!

 **Grito mientras golpeaba a los elegidos para despertarlos con golpes, y dejándoles una marca** **de su golpe en su rostro cada uno.**

Quirón: no tenía por qué pegarnos.

Arkantos: saben en la situación en la que nos encontramos, los titanes saldrán de su prisión en menos de un año, por eso necesito que entrenen y uno de ustedes los siete restantes tendrán una misión hoy.

 **Agrego mientras se iba y Flygon dijo.**

Flygon: ¿Qué mosca le pico hoy?

Jonydius: no sabría decirte, y eso que lo conozco un poco más que todos nosotros, vallamos a entrenar.

 **Dijo el Pegaso y los demás asintieron, después de un desayuno llegaron al lugar del** **entrenamiento y vieron a las yeguas elegidas mojadas junto con Lizbeth, quien se alegraron de** **verle y los demás notaron que sus amigas se están secando la crin.**

Quirón: ¿Qué les paso? **– Miro a sus amigas y miro a Frozen –** jajajajajaja, sí que el aguacero te dio hoy, jajajaja

 **Seguía riéndose hasta que recibió un golpe del Pegaso.**

Jonydius: el hecho que seamos amigos, no querrá decir que te burles de mi novia.

Quirón: bueno, amigo, ya.

Jonydius: ¿Por qué están mojadas?

Lizbeth: eso te lo puedo contar.

 **Flashback de Lizbeth.**

 **Las chicas seguían dormidas, hasta que una dulce voz hablo.**

Lizbeth: chicas, despierten.

 **Decía la yegua, pero nadie despertaba, intento lo mismo pero seguía el mismo resultado, así** **que tuvo una idea.**

Lizbeth: ¡inundación!

 **Lleno la habitación de agua a tal grado que la puerta no resistió sacando a las demás del cuarto** **mojadas y molestas.**

 **Fin del Flashback de Lizbeth.**

Alice: casi nos ahogas, excepto a Anabel.

 **Hablo molesta la Pegaso café y la terrestre azul dijo.**

Anabel: ¿Qué haces aquí Lizbeth?

Lizbeth: bueno, los dioses me dijeron que puedo entrenar con ustedes para la batalla final y ellos aceptaron, y estaré aquí para entrenar.

 **Comento emocionada la Pegaso blanca y los elegidos junto con Liz, empezaron a entrenar con sus poderes para dominar las armas, luego de una hora, empezaron a entrenar con sus armas, hacían todo tipo de movimientos con ellas, luego de unos minutos Arkantos va con los elegidos y llama a Alice, y ella asiente siguiendo hasta llegar a los aposentos del dios del elemento tierra, al llegar a los aposentos ve a una alicornio de color paja, con la crin naranja oscuro, ojos cafés y su CM es de una montaña hecha de tierra, correspondía como Montibus.**

Montibus: bienvenida Alice.

Alice: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

 **Pregunto confundida la Pegaso de crin anaranjada y la diosa responde.**

Montibus: los dioses me hablaron de ti, ¿querrás saber por qué te llame aquí?

 **La Pegaso asintió.**

Montibus: veras, en tu hogar Terrax, hay dos especies de esfinges que están en guerra natural, los androesfinges y los hieracoesfinges.

Alice: creí que eran leyendas.

Montibus: pues no lo son, justo ahora están peleando en la zona de cultivo de tu aldea, debes apresurarte y sacar a los granjeros de ahí, para que controles a ambas razas.

 **Dijo mientras teletransportaba a la Pegaso cerca del lugar de la batalla en Terrax, ella veía algunos granjeros que huían con algunos rasguños cargando a unos potrillos, la Pegaso siguió el camino hasta llegar a los campo y vio a dos esfinges con alas uno de ellos usaba hechizos, mientras que el otro no, solo su fuerza, su pelea era brutal que destruía muchos cultivos y dejo a varios heridos, lo que hizo la Pegaso fue sacar a los heridos de la escena, la Pegaso tardo horas en sacarlos debido a que las dos esfinges llevaban su pelea a donde esta ella y le costaba trabajo, ya después vio que venían más, ella no lo soporto y uso el poder de su mazo para crear murallas altas para atrapar a ambos bandos y una de las Hieracoesfinges habla.**

Hieracoesfinge: ¿Quién osa interrumpir nuestra batalla?

 **Hieracoesfinge.**

 **Estas esfinges de naturaleza malvada tienen una escasa inteligencia pero, físicamente, son muy fuertes. Son leones machos con alas y cabeza de halcón. No pueden lanzar conjuros, así que en el combate con otros seres luchan ferozmente atacando con sus garras o con su afilado pico.**

Alice: si van a pelear, háganlo a otro lado, están lastimando a muchos ponis.

 **Dijo seriamente la Pegaso y una Androesfinge hablo.**

Androesfinge: lamentamos lo que paso con sus campos, íbamos a pedirles comida a los aldeanos, pero estos salvajes sin cerebro atacaron.

 **Androesfinge.**

 **Tienen cuerpo de león macho alado y la cara de un hombre. Son bastante inteligentes, su naturaleza es bondadosa y, entre todas las clases de esfinges, son las más fuertes. Sus poderosas garras pueden matar a un hombre de un solo barrido. A pesar del hecho de que tienen magia y pueden lanzar conjuros, no suelen hacerlo para atacar, sino para defenderse y con fines curativos.**

 **Dijo el androesfinge mientras se inclinaba ante la Pegaso y ella dice.**

Alice: al parecer tienen buenos modales **– mira a los hieraco -** ¿Qué me dicen en su defensa?

Hieracoesfinge: ¡no voy a hablar ante una tonta poni!

 **Grito mientras volaba hacia la Pegaso para darle con su garra de halcón y la Pegaso usa su mazo para aturdir a la esfinge y le da en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.**

Alice: ¿alguien más?

Hablo seriamente la Pegaso y nadie se movió.

Alice: bien, debe haber una forma para que ambos dejen de pelearse, ¿tienen representantes?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso y ambas razas de esfinges con un potente rugido llamaron a sus líderes, unos minutos después los líderes de ambos bandos llegan, uno de ellos es de la raza Androesfinge, era un poco más grande que su grupo y lleva una armadura dorada, el otro era una Hieracoesfinge al igual de grande que su brigada, lleva una armadura negra.**

Hieracoesfinge: mi nombre es Ovilus

Androesfinge: el mío Atoyic.

Alice: ¿ustedes son los representantes?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso y ambos asintieron, el Androesfinge con su magia hace una silla de piedra para él y su brigada al igual para los Hieracoesfinges, luego de unos minutos todo estaba preparado y Alice dijo.**

Alice: no te hubieras tomado la molestia, yo misma pude haberlo hecho con mi mazo.

Atoyic: lo lamento mucho Pegaso, puede iniciar.

 **Dijo amablemente y la Pegaso dice.**

Alice: bien, he escuchado que ustedes están en guerra, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

Atoyic: es porque ellos quieren destruirnos, apoderarse de nuestros territorios, y procrearse con las Ginoesfinges.

Alice: ¿Qué son las ginoesfinges?

Atoyic: son como nosotros pero hembras.

 **Seguía hablando sobre las ginoesfinges por horas haciendo que varios hieracoesfinges se duerman y algunos androesfinges vieron que eso es una gran falta de respeto y el líder de las hieraco dice.**

Ovilus: ustedes querer Gino.

Atoyic: sabes muy bien que las Gino nos prefieren a nosotros.

 **Y ambos líderes seguían discutiendo haciendo que la Pegaso pensara en una solución, el líder androesfinge hablaba con palabras sabias, y la hieracoesfinge no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía y hablaba pura ignorancia e incoherencia, y la Pegaso tuvo la solución.**

Alice: ya que ambos no pueden concordar en compartir alimentos, terreno y hembras, tengo la solución posible, una pelea de líderes.

Ovilus: ser idea grandiosa.

Atoyic: una batalla para la diosa bastet.

Alice: preparare la arena

 **Dijo la Pegaso usando el martillo para hacer una arena para el combate por el todo, los dos líderes están listos para pelear y propusieron que el ganador se queda con todo y las ginoesfinges, ambos suben a la arena con el apoyo de cada uno de su bando.**

Alice: ¿listos? Ahora empiecen.

 **Ambas esfinges se abalanzan con fuerza usando fuerza física, pero la hieraco era más fuerte que el andro, así que él no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, así que uso un conjuro para esquivarlo, y la hieraco se molestó e intento hacerle pedazos y Atoyic usa su poder para hacerle frente y se pone encima de la espalda de Ovilus y le muerde la espalda haciéndole que aullara de dolor y en respuesta Ovilus le entierra sus garras en la piel de Atoyic haciéndole sangrar, después la pelea seguía con varios golpes desgarradores, sangre y piel en el suelo ambos no se podían mover mucho, seguían peleando como gatos callejeros, luego de una larga pelea el andro estaba arrinconado y el hieraco iba usar su pico para matarlo, pero el con un conjuro desaparece y Ovilus quedó atorado, trataba de forcejear tratando de salir de su lio, pero Atoyic le da un golpe mágico que lo saca de su lio y del campo declarándolo ganador.**

Alice: esto se terminó, hieracoesfinges, ustedes han perdido, ustedes deben volver a su hogar y no volver a pisar terreno androesfinge.

 **Hablo la Pegaso y los hieraco a regañadientes se van sin decir nada, y los androesfinges le agradecen a la Pegaso y Alice iba a hablar hasta que Atoyic puso una garra en su cabeza y un brillo salió de la Pegaso dejándole confundida.**

Alice: ¿Qué hiciste?

Atoyic: te di nuevos poderes, úsalos bien, ahora si nos perdonas, debemos ir con la Ginoesfinges, estamos en temporada de apareamiento.

 **Dijo dejando roja a la Pegaso y dice.**

Alice: suerte con ello.

Atoyic: gracias, y si lo preguntas sabemos de los titanes, te ayudaremos en la batalla final.

 **El androesfinge dijo con una sonrisa, la Pegaso le agradece y los androesfinges se van, horas después la Pegaso le dijo todo a Montibus y ella orgullosa de su trabajo, pero le dio lastima para los hieracoesfinges y le dijo a la Pegaso que se fuera a descansar.**

 **¿Qué harán las hieracoesfinges ahora? ¿Qué poderes le otorgaron a Alice? ¿Quién será el próximo elegido en tener misión? ¿Cómo le ira a Lizbeth en el entrenamiento con los elegidos?**

 **Esta historia continuaran…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: la bestia de Light Ville**

 **En el monte Olimpo los elegidos empezaban otro día de entrenamiento, esta vez en el equilibrio y control de peso.**

Quirón: ¿Por qué no están Alice y Anabel?

 **Pregunto molesto el unicornio y el Pegaso café le responde.**

Jonydius: Anabel está en un entrenamiento especial con Neptuno y Alice esta con Montibus y Bastet por unos problemas de esfinges.

Flygon: vaya, sí que Alice tendrá un día largo.

 **Dijo mientras cargaba piedras Y el terrestre gris dice.**

Áyax: ¿Soy yo o nos quieren hacer cargar piedras para aumentar la velocidad?

Quirón: creo que eres tú, después de entrenar ¿nadamos en el rio?

Flygon: buena idea, porque me quiero quitar este sudor y aun continuare mi búsqueda de la yegua bailarina del agua.

 **Agrego eso ultimo con una sonrisa.**

Jonydius: amigo, ¿sigues con eso?, esa yegua no aparecerá en el día, así que úsalo para descansar y en la noche aparecerá.

Flygon: esperare hasta la noche, para que vea a mi princesa del agua.

 **Hablo mientras se iba a descansar y Áyax dijo.**

Áyax: al parecer los libros de Atenea le cayeron bien.

Quirón: Áyax, hay algo que me pregunto

Áyax: ¿Cuál?

Quirón: ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de una Yegua?

 **Pregunto el unicornio amarillo y su amigo le responde.**

Áyax: bueno… ehh… digamos que te pones nervioso, y necesitas ser tú mismo.

Quirón: gracias por eso.

 **Agradeció y se fue confundido a descansar, al igual que los demás, ya en la noche el terrestre es despertado por Arkantos, para ser llevado ante Apolo, el dios de la luz en sus aposentos que estaba iluminado, al llegar se pudo presenciar al alicornio color paja, ojos amarillo sol, crines rubias con tono amanecer otoño, CM de un arco de Luz, correspondía como Apolo.**

Apolo: te estaba esperando Áyax.

Áyax: el gusto es mío dios de la Luz.

 **Hizo reverencia al dios de su pueblo y el dios menor le pide que se levanté, y le dice.**

Apolo: ¿recuerdas el mito del Dragón Arcoíris?

Áyax: si, los sacerdotes me la contaban centenares de veces antes de terminar la clase.

Apolo: cuéntala si te acuerdas.

Áyax: claro que no, además es para potrillos.

Apolo: ¿acaso le avergüenza al gran elegido de la luz contar un mito de su pueblo?

 **Retando al terrestre gris, al final decide contar el mito.**

 **Relato de Áyax.**

 **Se decía que el dragón Arcoíris aparecía ante el ser de corazón bondadoso, y al tener esos requisitos, el dragón le otorga lo que desee, ya sea sabiduría, poder, ser su aliado en grandes batallas, pero eso se te cumplirá si tu corazón es puro y libre de mentira, rencor y oscuridad, si pasa eso el dragón se volverá oscuro y destruirá el pueblo que ha protegido.**

 **Fin del relato.**

Apolo: me impresionas, te la hice contar, porque él ha sido corrompido, no se quien fue, tu misión será detener al que corrompió al Dragón y devolverlo a su estado original.

Áyax: bien, al fin mi turno, espero que mi entrenamiento valga frutos.

 **Hablo emocionado el terrestre y el dios menor le dice.**

Apolo: te mandare directamente a Light ville, ahí descansaras por esta noche, si preguntas, te tendrán un cuarto reservado, para que descanses e inicies la misión mañana.

Áyax: muy bien, a empezar.

 **Dijo con una sonrisa y el dios menor lo manda a Light Ville de noche, el terrestre estuvo caminando por las calles de la aldea hasta encontrar un pequeño hotel en donde dormir, y al llegar le pide a la recepcionista un cuarto y le dan el que reservo Apolo y al llegar a su habitación, vio que su cama era muy suave y se acostó para dormir.**

Áyax: ¿Cómo será ese individuo? Al menos este lugar es mejor que mi viejo fuerte en el árbol.

 **Finalmente el terrestre finalmente se duerma en la comodidad de su cama, al día siguiente el terrestre se levanta y como servicio al cuarto le dan frutas para desayunar, Áyax come unas manzanas y otras frutas, luego salió a buscar al Dragón Arcoíris, para ver si era cierto, entonces fue tranquilamente entrando a la villa debido a que todos los aldeanos ya no le veían como un ladrón, y ahora ya es visto como un elegido para ellos, y empezó a preguntar a cada aldeano que se encontraba y le decía que no saben, otros le decían que es un mito para potrillos, cuando se iba a rendir y regresar un amigable anciano le pregunta lo que busca y le dice que sí, y el anciano le cuenta que el mítico dragón vive en el templo de la luz en donde recogió la espada, así tuvo que caminar al templo de la luz que estaba siendo vigilado por guardias y sacerdotes de luz.**

Áyax: este templo es el mismo de siempre.

 **Hablo mientras miraba el templo, seguido se escuchó una voz.**

Voz: así es elegido de la luz.

Áyax: vaya, ¿pensé que no te volvería a ver, Sword Soul?

 **Pregunto mientras veía a una Pegaso color blanco con la crin azul eléctrico y que su marca era de una lanza de luz con un escudo, porta una armadura dorada de capitán.**

Sword: lo mismo digo Áyax, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Áyax: vine para entrar al templo para ver el mítico Dragón Arcoíris.

 **Respondió mientras miraba el templo.**

Sword: es solo un mito, si quieres te acompaño adentro, para seguir hablando.

Áyax: está bien.

 **El terrestre junto con la Pegaso entraron al templo de la Luz, fueron por habitación tras habitación, pero cada vez que iban a una habitación se escuchaba un rugido potente que se podía escuchar fuera del templo haciendo que los aldeanos se preguntaran que estaba pasando.**

Áyax: eso se oyó muy potente, ¿desde cuándo está pasando?

Sword: desde hace unos días, ¿creí que el elegido de la luz ya sabría?

Áyax: eso apenas me lo dijeron los dioses, sí que ellos están en sus preocupaciones.

 **Agrego el terrestre mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del templo hasta que encontró una habitación que estaba resguardada por varios sacerdotes de Luz y se escuchó otro rugido, pero más fuerte que el anterior, dando a entender que es donde se guarda al mítico dragón.**

Áyax: bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

 **Iba a pasar la puerta hasta que dos sacerdotes le bloquearon el paso.**

Sacerdote 1: no puedes pasar.

Sword: solo queremos entrar.

Sacerdote 2: solo sacerdotes pueden entrar.

Áyax: oigan, ¿saben con quién hablan?

 **Pregunto el terrestre y uno de los dos sacerdotes dicen.**

Sacerdote 1: solo vemos a una yegua hermosa con una armadura dorada y a un terrestre con un aspecto de ladrón bonito.

Sword: dame un momento Áyax.

 **La Pegaso se acercó a ambos sacerdotes y estos se quedaron mirándola, Sword le dijo a Áyax que se dé vuelta y este obedece, seguido se escuchan sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y gritos de los sacerdotes suplicando que pare y unos segundos después los gritos cesaron.**

Áyax: ¿terminaste?

Sword: podemos entrar **– ve a los sacerdotes –** ¡y si oigo a uno de ustedes a hablar de mis flancos, los castrare!

 **Dijo la Pegaso haciendo que los dos lastimados sacerdotes temblaran y asintieran de miedo, la Pegaso se va junto con él para buscar al dragón, mientras caminaban los dos, la yegua no paraba de mirar las fuertes patas (no están marcadas) del terrestre.**

Sword: "sus patas se ven fuertes, ¿estará haciendo ejercicio? Si es así, se pondrá fuerte, pero que estoy pensando, soy mayor que él, no puedo enamorarme de alguien más joven que yo, y no se su edad, mejor iré adelante"

 **Dejo de pensar mientras se iba adelante del terrestre gris, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Áyax vio a la yegua que movía sus caderas de manera sensual.**

Áyax: "¿Qué le pasa a Sword? Un rato la veo bien y ahora está de color roja, he escuchado que ella es la más fuerte capitana y que muchos machos querrán estar con ella una noche, según rumores dicen que mueve sus caderas para atraer a un macho, y creo que es cierto, me es hipnótico, pero es mayor que yo, hay que acabar con esto de una vez"

 **Pensó el terrestre mientras seguía mirando los hermosos flancos de la yegua, y esta al notar esto usa su cola para cubrirlos, y seguían caminando, a medio camino un rugido se había escuchado.**

Áyax: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sword: ese rugido fue más fuerte que los anteriores, estamos a medio camino, sigamos.

 **La yegua empezó a correr seguido por el terrestre y luego de unos minutos se escuchó un rugido más fuerte y para ellos es la señal que están por llegar, y después de unos minutos llegan a la habitación del descanso del dragón, en donde estaban varios sacerdotes de Luz en los suelos heridos.**

Áyax: ¿Qué paso aquí?

 **Pregunto y uno de los sacerdotes lastimados le respondió.**

Sacerdote: yo… te puedo responder eso… una maga oscura se infiltro al templo y llego aquí, si te preguntas porque… es porque quiere corromper al dragón arcoíris, el por ahora se está resistiendo al hechizo de la maga, pero no soportará mas.

Sword: ¿Dónde está esa maga?

Sacerdote: está en ese cuarto, pero rápido el dragón no resistirá más.

 **La Pegaso asiente y junto con el terrestre van al cuarto mencionado y ven a una poni unicornio morado oscuro, con la crin y cola morado y negro, ojos fiusha, CM de un libro de hechizos. Que le lanzaba rayos de control hacia el dragón.**

Maga: ya tonto dragón, déjate dominar por mí.

 **Hablaba la maga mientras intensificaba el rayo haciendo que el dragón rugiera de dolor, seguido es interrumpida por la Pegaso blanca.**

Sword: detente, lo estas lastimando.

Maga: y ¿Quién me detiene?

Áyax: nosotros maga, ¿Qué quieres de ese dragón?

 **Pregunto empuñando su espada y la maga responde riendo.**

Maga: jajajajajaja, quiero dominar ese dragón para dominar la aldea y hacer que permitan magos y que hagan escuelas de magia.

Sword: ¿solo eso? Los magos en las aldeas de pangea están prohibidos por una razón, según en las historias, porque que ellos llamaron a Cronos en primer lugar y los líderes de las aldeas los encontraron y los ejecutaron.

 **Hablo la yegua y el terrestre continuo.**

Áyax: eso paso en la antigua pangea, cuando murieron todos los magos, se creyó que cronos no sería convocado, pero al parecer nuestros ancestros cometieron el error en no sellar las puertas de Cronos y los titanes, y por ese error se pagó un precio, los pangeanos originales fueron esclavos de los titanes durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los dioses del olimpo se alzaron y los encerraron.

Maga: ¡y por eso que yo la maga Veleda, vengare a los magos que he descendido para acabar con los no magos!

 **Grito mientras lanzaba el hechizo al debilitado Dragón haciendo que rugiera de dolor, la Pegaso y el terrestre intentaron detener a la maga, pero esta hizo un campo de fuerza que les detiene, el terrestre uso el poder de su espada para atravesar el campo, el campo era muy fuerte e hizo que el campo se rompa y veía a la maga que esta tenía una risa en su rostro, el terrestre se preguntó por qué ríe y la maga le dice que ya es tarde, el dragón ya es suyo, seguido se revela el dragón oscuro detrás de ella.**

Veleda: muy bien mi dragón mascota, encárgate de tragarte a esta yegua anciana **– apunto a Sword –** yo me encargare del joven blandero de espada.

Áyax: adelante magita, veamos lo que tienes, ya que después de derrotarte liberare al dragón.

 **Blandió su espada y la maga le dice.**

Veleda: eso si te lo permito cariño.

 _ **AYAX VS VELEDA**_

 **Áyax toma su espada y se dirigía a la maga, está en defensa crea un campo de fuerza y le lanza un rayo de magia y el terrestre bloquea con la espada.**

Áyax: tienes buenos trucos, esto será divertido.

Veleda: gracias cariño, pero quiero ver como luchas.

Áyax: te lo mostrare.

 **Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella con su espada y le lanza una cuchilla Luz y ella usa su magia para hacer un portal haciendo que su ataque fuera negado, pero el terrestre crea un destello de luz, la maga se desparece poniéndose en lugares aleatorios.**

Veleda: ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Áyax: esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 **Mientras que el terrestre y la maga luchaban, la Pegaso y el dragón tenían su batalla, la bestia no dejaba de disparar su cañón arcoíris oscuro, la capitana desvió uno de los cañones de luz del dragón hasta arriba destruyendo el techo, dando más libertad al dragón para volar.**

Sword: lo que faltaba.

V **oló siguiendo al dragón, mientras en la batalla de Áyax con Veleda, el terrestre tenía problemas ya que la maga se seguía transportando a todas partes y no podía darle.**

Áyax: ¡estoy harto! **– carga energía mientras un aura de luz le rodeaba -** ¡Light Blast!

Se dio una explosión de luz dañando y cegando a la maga.

Veleda: maldito, cuando recupere mi visión me las pagaras.

Áyax: pensé que me darías pelea, pero por lo que veo, eres enormemente débil.

 **La palabra débil retumbo en la cabeza de la maga unicornio haciendo le recordar un día de su vida, empezó a recordar a sus maestros magos diciéndole "débil", "no sirves para nada", "eres una vergüenza para ser maga", al terminar de recordar, la maga obtiene un fuerte ataque de ira y lanza varios rayos al doble de fuerza.**

Veleda: ¡NADIE ME LLAMA DEBIL! ¡YO SOY LA MAS PODEROSA MAGA!

 **Seguía lanzado más rayos de magia, cada rayo era más fuerte que el anterior.**

Áyax: vaya, sí que te tienes que tranquilizar.

Veleda: ¡me tranquilizare cuando te elimine! ¡¿Dónde estás para que te elimine?!

 **Pregunto furiosa y el terrestre en frente de ella le responde.**

Áyax: mira el lado amable, al menos recuperaste tu vista **– le da un golpe que la deja inconsciente –** no eres tan fuerte como pensaba, ahora a liberar a ese dragón.

 **Se va con su espada para ayudar a la Pegaso.**

 **Mientras con Sword Soul.**

 **La Pegaso tenía problemas aéreos contra la gran bestia, ambas estaban en el cielo siguiendo con su lucha.**

Sword: ¿habrá un modo de regresar a este dragón a su forma original?

 **El dragón vuelve a atacarle con su rayo arcoíris oscuro, y esta lo desvía, después volvía a atacar a la bestia, pero hubo un cambio el dragón se situó detrás de ella y la agarra con su cola, seguido Áyax llega a la escena viendo a su aliada en apuros, este saco su espada, da un salto y le da en la cola haciendo que la suelte.**

Áyax: ¿estás bien?

Sword: sí, estoy bien **– ve al dragón –** esa cosa es invencible.

Áyax: tal vez sea fuerte, pero no invencible, todo ser tiene una debilidad e incluso una bestia mítica, y no te preocupes por la maga, ya la derrote **– ve al dragón –** reúne a tus arqueros y dile que le disparen al dragón para distraerlo, yo enfocare mi poder en la espada para un ataque, si da resultado, podremos liberar al dragón de su prisión maligna **– ve a la Pegaso –** ve ahora

Sword: entendido

 **La Pegaso se fue volando a la aldea, y al llegar a su campamento, le ordena a sus soldados a que se preparen para atacar al gran dragón mientras que Áyax cargaba la espada, mientras en la aldea, los aldeanos huían del dragón oscuro quien destruía la aldea a su paso, unos segundos llegan los arqueros y empiezan a disparar al dragón.**

Áyax: siguán así, si esto funciona podremos derrotarlo.

 **Los arqueros seguían disparando flechas de luz hacia el dragón y este disparaba su cañón arcoíris oscuro, haciendo que varios soldados quedaran fuera de combate.**

Áyax: oh no, a este paso no quedara nadie que lo detenga, tengo que darme prisa, vamos espada, aun te falta.

 **De vuelta en la aldea el dragón tenía varios rasguños y flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo, los soldados preparaban más flechas, pero se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían más flechas, y vieron que el dragón rugió con mucha más fuerza y abrió su boca para tragarse a los soldados, Áyax al ver esto creyó que no lo iba a lograr y en ese instante la espada quedo completamente cargada y brillosa y dijo.**

Áyax: ¡allá voy! **– Salto hacia el dragón -** ¡encajada de luz!

 **Grito y el dragón al oírlo vio al terrestre dirigiéndose hacia el y abrió su boca y se lo trago.**

Sword: ¡AYAX!

 **Grito la capitana al ver a su aliado tragado, el dragón volvió a voltear a ver al grupo de soldados y continuo su ataque hasta que sintió que algo llego y encajo a su corazón haciendo que rugiera de dolor y se deshiciera en un estallido de luz que cegó a todo el mundo, dejando al terrestre en el suelo.**

Soldado: el dragón, se ha ido.

Sword: Áyax, háblame.

Áyax: ¿Qué paso? ¿y el dragón?

Sword: se fue, el dragón se fue, lo derrotaste y…

 **No término por el cielo se despejo y se vio un espíritu y vio que era el espíritu del dragón.**

Dragón: gracias por liberarme valiente héroe, por años he sido un mito para todos, y que esa maga me controlo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a mis dos niños.

Áyax: ¿niños? ¿Espera eres hembra?

Dragona: claro que lo soy, odiaba estar sola y le roge a los dioses que me dieran un bebe, y tuve a estos dos, están dentro del templo en donde estuve yo, ahora que ya estoy muerta y ahora soy un espíritu, ya no poder verlos nacer y crecer, te agradezco por salvarme y lamento todo el daño que he hecho **– ve la espada –** la espada de la luz, una antigüedad como yo, tu eres el elegido de la luz, al parecer la blandes bien, pero no es suficiente para derrotar a enemigos más fuertes que yo, y como recompensa por haberme liberado, te guiare en tu lucha, desde adentro

 **Dijo la dragona entrando a la espada de Áyax, y el terrestre al tomarla la espada reacciona y envuelve a Áyax en una luz y después de unos segundos el terrestre sale con una armadura hecha con las escamas de la dragona, y se escucha una voz de la espada.**

Espada (dragona): Áyax el terrestre, ahora te has convertido en Áyax, portador de la espada de Luz Arcoíris.

Áyax: wow, esta genial esta armadura **– seguido la armadura se deshace y vuelve a la espada–** y ¿Cómo te llamas?

Espada (dragona): Arcaría, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Áyax: sí.

Arcaría (espada): llévate a mis dos hijos al monte olimpo, dáselos a Apolo, el los cuidara y quiero que tú les pongas nombre cuando nazcan.

 **Hablo y el terrestre asintió, luego de volver a dentro vio que la maga se había ido y vio los dos huevos de Arcaría que eran de un color plateado con los colores del arcoíris y los levanta, al regresar a fuera los aldeanos y soldados empezaron a reparar los daños, después de una plática con la capitana se despide de ella y con el poder de la espada se regresa al monte olimpo, al estar en los aposentos de apolo, le platica lo que paso al mencionar lo de la dragón, para el dios le fue una lástima ya que el la conoció, y el terrestre le da los dos huevos de la dragona y le menciona que ella vive en su espada ahora y eso le alegro al dios.**

Apolo: bien Áyax, descansa.

Áyax: gracias Apolo **– se va de la habitación y se reúne con los demás -** ¿Cómo les fue hoy chicas?

Anabel: me fue duro el entrenamiento.

Alice: lo que paso en mi caso porque fue una locura.

Áyax: cuenta.

Alice: está bien.

 **La Pegaso empezó a contar su día.**

 **¿Quién será el próximo elegido en tener misión? ¿Cómo termino el día de Alice? ¿Arcaría se acostumbrara estar dentro de la espada de Áyax? ¿Dónde habrá ido Veleda?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento por tardarme, este es uno de los capítulos que más me costó trabajo, pondré una imagen del dragón arcoíris en mi DA, junto con su contraparte oscura, lamento esta demora, e inviten a otros a leer este fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6: la junta de las esfinges.**

 **Mientras que Áyax cumplía su misión de liberar al Dragón Arcoíris, Alice junto con la diosa de Terrax, Montibus, se dirigían al terreno esfinge para arreglar un nuevo asunto que se presentó.**

Montibus: no han pasado muchos días desde que "resolviste" el conflicto de los Androesfinges y los Hieracoesfinges.

Alice: ¿en serio? ¿Me pregunto qué han hecho durante ese tiempo?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso mientras se dirigían a dicho terreno.**

Montibus: durante ese tiempo las Ginoesfinges supieron de la batalla de líderes que tuvieron que hacer una reunión con esas dos tribus.

Alice: ¿Por qué harían algo así?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso café y la diosa le responde.**

Montibus: eso lo tenemos que averiguar cuando lleguemos.

 **Siguieron viajando, después de unos minutos ambas yeguas habían llegado al territorio esfinge para ver la situación, seguido vieron que dos grupos habían llegado que eran los Androesfinges y los Hieracoesfinges, quien estaban confundidos por el llamado de sus vecinas las Ginoesfinges.**

Atoyic: guerrera Alice, ¿Qué se debe de su visita?

 **Pregunto el líder de los Androesfinges.**

Alice: vinimos por un comunicado que las Ginoesfinges quieren hablar con ustedes y los hieraco.

Ovilus: es verdad cierta.

 **Dijo el Hieracoesfinge y la diosa vio a la esfinge seriamente y le dijo.**

Montibus: parece que aún no leen los libros que les otorgo mi hermana Bastet.

Atoyic: jajajaja, parece que no entenderán con palabras diosa Montibus, ellos no tienen cerebro.

 **Comento haciendo de enojar a Ovilus y este se abalanzo sobre Atoyic poniendo una de sus patas en su cuello.**

Ovilus: si tu vida cuidar, cállate.

Alice: ¡ya, no estamos aquí para que den otra pelea!

 **La Pegaso separo a ambas esfinges, seguido se dio un sonido de trompeta y vieron que provenía del norte, y revela a las Ginoesfinges.**

 **Ginoesfinge.**

 **Son leones alados con rasgos faciales femeninos. No son tan fuertes como las androesfinges pero son más inteligentes y sabias. Viven en climas cálidos y desérticos. Les encantan los acertijos y suelen ayudar a los viajeros a cambio de acertijos u otra información que consideren interesante como, por ejemplo, la localización de una androesfinge. También tienen magia y pueden lanzar muchos tipos de conjuros, uno de ellos, la clariaudencia, que les permite escuchar comentarios de otros seres aunque no estén cerca. Son amantes de los tesoros, por lo que aceptan gemas y oro a cambio de algún favor.**

Montibus: las anfitrionas han llegado **– va a las Gino -** ¿Quién es su representante?

 **Pregunto la diosa y una voz se escucha.**

Ginoesfinge: yo.

 **Se revela una Ginoesfinge, pero esta tenía un tamaño superior a las otras Ginoesfinges, pero era un poco más baja que los androesfinges y los hieracoesfinges y correspondía por Sasha.**

Montibus: reina Sasha.

Sasha: diosa Montibus, hermana menor de la Diosa Bastet, vienes por lo que pasara aquí, ¿no?

 **La diosa asiente.**

Sasha: iniciemos esto **– ve a los Androesfinges y a los Hieracoesfinges –** ¿se preguntan qué hacen aquí no?

 **Los androesfinges y los hieracoesfinges asienten.**

Sasha: bien, están aquí porque nos enteramos que ustedes dieron un combate de líderes y que el ganador se quedarían con nosotras, ¿cierto?

 **Ambos bandos asienten.**

Sasha: yo la gran reina de las Ginoesfinges, y en nombre de todo mi clan, ¡estamos hartas de ser sus premios de guerra!

 **Grito haciendo que los Androesfinges y los Hieracoesfinges quedaran confundidos e impactados por lo que dijo la Reina y líder de las Gino.**

Atoyic: pero, si ustedes desde hace milenios aceptaron esos términos, ¿Por qué no objetaron cuando se dio años atrás antes de nosotros?

Sasha: por que las líderes y reinas anteriores de mi especie e inclusive mi madre que en paz descanse dejaba a los andro entrar y que les fuéramos sumisas a sus deseos lujuriosos, y eso no lo permitiré mientras viva **– ve a los líderes de ambos bandos –** por eso mi especie y yo, hemos decidido ya no tener relaciones con ninguno de los dos hasta que acepten los términos que hemos pensado.

Atoyic: ¡pero nosotros las hemos protegido de ellos que apenas saben hablar!

 **Objeto mientras señalaba a Ovilus.**

Ovilus: yo ser tú y no señalar.

Atoyic: sé que ustedes también quieren aparearse con ellas, pero ellas nos prefieren a nosotros, nosotros hacemos magia y ustedes no.

 **Ambos líderes seguían discutiendo sin prestar atención a la líder Ginoesfinge, luego de unos minutos.**

Sasha: ¡YA BASTA!

 **Grito asustando a los líderes machos de ambos bandos haciendo que se abrasaran, y al verse se separaran y la Gino dijo.**

Sasha: a esto era lo que me refería, ustedes siempre peleando, no pueden compartir ni siquiera sus alimentos y terrenos.

Atoyic: ¿con ellos?, ¡muerto!

 **Ambos líderes empezaron a lanzarse insultos y cosas sin sentido alguno, y otra vez sin prestarle atención a la reina Ginoesfinge, y después de varios minutos la reina se abalanza sobre los dos en sus cuellos.**

Sasha: ¡escúchenme par de machos esclavistas buenos para nada!, ¡si dejaran de pelearse durante unos minutos me ¿escucharan?!

 **Los dos líderes asintieron temerosos y la Gino los suelta.**

Sasha: muy bien, ahora diré mis condiciones y espero que las cumplan, Diosa Montibus, el tratado por favor.

Montibus: aquí los tengo.

 **Con su magia hizo aparecer un pergamino color tierra con tinta negra que decía unas condiciones a cumplir y la Gino tomo el pergamino y poniéndose unas gafas de lectura.**

Sasha: bien, aquí esta lo que pido.

 **Pergamino.**

 **1º. Ambos bandos masculinos debían firmar la paz.**

 **2º. Ambos grupos masculinos debían poder residir en los mismos territorios y aprender a respetarse entre ellos, y vivir pacíficamente.**

 **3º. Las Gino serían quienes voluntariamente escogerían a los machos de cada bando para la época de apareamiento.**

 **4º. Los líderes masculinos y los sus respectivos grupos, debían de aprender a ser más caballerosos con las Gino y que se fomentase más la igualdad de género porque hasta ese momento algunos machos (no todos pero sí varios) habían tenido un comportamiento un poco grosero con las chicas. Y ellas se quejan de que no eran esclavas (puesto que ninguno de los 3 bandos eran una sociedad esclavista) ni tampoco ellas eran trofeos de guerra.**

 **Al terminar de leer las condiciones ambos bandos quedaron sorprendidos a tales condiciones quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.**

Sasha: ¿sorprendidos?

Atoyic: pero, ¿Qué clase de condiciones son estas?

Sasha: si no aceptan mi condición ninguna de mis hembras y ni siquiera yo, tendremos relaciones con ninguno de sus bandos.

 **Ambos líderes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo la ginoesfinge, ambos sabían que sus manadas no soportarían un día más sin aparearse, así que tuvieron que aceptar los términos, la reina Gino les pidió a los dos que fueran más caballerosos, y estos le preguntaron a sus manadas y estos no sabían, ningún macho quería quedar sin relaciones indefinidamente, casi estaba perdido para los machos, hasta que algunos se alzaron y que con gusto les enseñaría a ser caballerosos a ambos bandos e inclusive a los líderes, las Gino contentas de que aceptaran el trato, deciden hacer apareamiento con quien le plazca.**

Sasha: ya que ustedes aceptaron las condiciones, nos veremos en unos días, declaro esta reunión terminada y con éxito.

 **Dijo la Ginoesfinge quitándose las gafas con una sonrisa y alejándose con sus Gino.**

Montibus: al fin todo termino.

Alice: ahora que ambas tribus dejaron de pelear, ya nadie de mi aldea se preocupara por cosechas destruidas.

 **Agrego la Pegaso sonriente y la diosa responde.**

Montibus: si, no dimos mucha audiencia en esta reunión, pero valió la pena escuchar.

Alice: analizando todo esto, no necesito pelear para tener una pareja.

Montibus: bueno, es hora de volver a casa.

Alice: vámonos.

 **Dijo la Pegaso y la diosa junto con ella se transportaron de vuelta al olimpo, en donde vieron a sus compañeros sentados en una mesa y ahí estaba un Áyax cansado y agotado, y le empieza a contar su día a sus amigos, al día siguiente en la mañana en el criadero de los dioses en donde crin y cuidan a sus bestias míticas, se veía a un alicornio café oscuro con la crin y cola roja flameante, ojos de azules, CM de una llama del erebo, correspondía como Hades quien estaba sentado encima de los dos huevos de la dragona Arcoíris.**

Hades: ni… una palabra.

 **Dijo el dios con una cara de enojo y el terrestre pregunto.**

Áyax: ¿Por qué estas sentado en los hijos no natos de Arcadia?

Hades: **(suspira)** digamos que mi calor corporal es lo único que puede mantener a los hijos de una dragona cuyo espíritu está dentro de una espada de cierto elegido que maneja la luz.

Áyax: bueno, jejeje, pero lo estás haciendo bien, a este paso los pequeños nacerán en una semanas.

 **Dijo el terrestre alegre y el dios suspiro.**

 **Después de unos días, las tres tribus (Androesfinge, Hieracoesfinge y Ginoesfinge) iniciaron su etapa de apareamiento, los andro se preguntaron por qué no están todas las Gino, Sasha les dijo que la tercia parte fueron a aparearse con las Crioesfinges en varias cuevas, ya aclarada la duda,, varias Gino escogieron al macho con quien aparearse y los Andro y Hieraco ya que varios aprendieron a ser caballerosos (algunos están a prueba todavía) empezaron con su ritual de apareamiento que inicia en una mañana y terminara al dia siguiente, desde el olimpo, Montibus con una sonrisa vio el apareamiento de las esfinges, ya al finalizar el apareamiento, las Ginoesfinges esperarían a las nuevas crías que tendrán en unos meses de los respectivos que han elegido.**

 **¿Hades soportara empollando los huevos de Arcaría? ¿Quién será el próximo elegido en tener misión? ¿Arcaría vera a sus pequeños/as nacer de sus huevos?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: el regreso a Ventys y los guardianes.**

 **Unos días habían pasado desde que Áyax y Alice tuvieron sus misiones, los entrenamientos fueron simples para los elegidos, mientras entrenaban Arkantos se dirigía a los aposentos de otro dios.**

Arkantos: bien, ahora le toca a otro elegido.

 **Tocando la puerta de los aposentos y una voz se escucha.**

?: Pasa Arkantos.

 **El dios obedeció a la voz detrás de la puerta y la abrió, al pasar la habitación estaba llena de corrientes de viento y una cama con forma de nube se veía a una Alicornio blanca con tono de gris con la crin y cola azul viento, ojos grises, CM de un tornado de cortes, Correspondía por Ciro.**

Ciro: hola mi querido Arkantos que te trae por aquí

 **Dijo bajando de su nube y poniendo su casco en la cara del dios de manera coqueta, este responde.**

Arkantos: estoy aquí para que le des motivación a Flygon.

Ciro: te refieres a…

 **Iba a terminar hasta que Arkantos interrumpió.**

Arkantos: no no no no, no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero es una misión para él.

Ciro: ya quería divertirme un poco con él.

Arkantos: la verdad me pregunto, rompes las reglas, eres orgullosa y los dioses no te dicen nada, pero yo hago lo correcto Zeus me llama la atención.

Miro con seriedad a la diosa del viento y esta le responde.

Ciro: vamos Arkantis, no te pongas gruñoncito **– con su magia mueve los labios del dios haciendo una sonrisa con su seriedad –** alégrate, yo iré a darle la misión a Flygon.

 **Iba a salir hasta que el dios le detuvo.**

Arkantos: mejor yo lo traigo aquí, no quiero que hagas tus coqueteos cuando le hables.

Ciro: no es mi culpa que Afrodita me enseñe a cómo hablarles a los machos.

 **Dijo la yegua haciendo que el dios suspire de molestia, iba a irse pero la yegua le detuvo y le dice.**

Ciro: y ¿espero que me cumplas la promesa que me vas a cumplir?

Arkantos: ¿Cuál promesa?

Ciro: vaya, eres el dios menor de la lucha contra los titanes, vigilante de Pangea y niñero de los ocho en su entrenamiento y que te pasaste de la raya con el unicornio de fuego.

Arkantos: envés de recordarme eso, ¿Cuál es la promesa que te hice?

 **Indignado el dios pregunto y la diosa se acerca a su oreja.**

Ciro: ¡ME PROMETISTE UNA NOCHE SOLOS!

Arkantos: auuuu **– sobándose los oídos –** no tenías que gritar.

 **Salió de los aposentos y fue a buscar al terrestre gris, después de buscar por dos horas y media, lo encuentra en uno de los lagos cercanos a los aposentos de Poseidón.**

Arkantos: Flygon ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Pregunto mirando al terrestre con un cuaderno y este le responde.**

Flygon: intento descubrir quién es la yegua bailarina del agua, es que… **\- respira hondo –** estoy enamorado de ella.

Arkantos: y ¿eso importa?

Flygon: para mí sí, ¿no sé si tú lo has sentido una vez?

 **Pregunto el terrestre y el dios pensó por un momento y le responde.**

Arkantos: si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora ven conmigo.

 **El alicornio llevo al terrestre a los aposentos de la diosa del viento, al llegar ahí la diosa vio al terrestre con mirada coqueta y le dice.**

Ciro: bien Arkantos, yo hablare con él a solas.

 **Arkantos la miro de manera dudosa, debido a que ella era la más joven de los dioses, pensaba que le haría cosas raras, así que le dio el beneficio de la duda saliendo de la habitación, y la diosa al ver con una sonrisa la salida del alicornio de armadura blanca y la yegua le dice.**

Ciro: ya que estamos solos, ¿te preguntaras porque estás aquí?

Flygon: es para una misión ¿verdad?

Ciro: exacto **– lo levita con su magia y lo acuesta en la cama de nube -** ¿listo para recibir la misión y cumplirla?

Flygon: si, ya dámela.

 **Dijo el terrestre ya algo impacientado y la yegua le dice.**

Ciro: espérate mi Flygin, ya la tengo preparada y… **\- no termino porque el terrestre se había dormido por la comodidad de la cama –** ningún mortal o dios se pudieron resistir a la comodidad de mi gran y suave cama, jejeje

 **Pasaron horas y horas, el terrestre seguía dormido mientras que la diosa lo cubría con sus alas para que no sintiera frio, el terrestre aun dormido toma las alas de la diosa y esta lo ve con sonrisa maternal y lo pone en su pecho para que este estuviera más cómodo y esta susurra.**

Ciro: mi pequeño súbdito del viento, descansa en este cálido cuerpo de tu diosa.

 **Después de hablar se duerme junto con Flygon para acompañarlo en el plano de los sueños.**

 **Sueño de Flygon.**

 **Se veía al terrestre corriendo en un bosque huyendo de algo que le aterraba, luego en el cielo se veían a dos Siluetas de dos seres alados, ambos atacaban al terrestre con tal de agarrarlo.**

Flygon: ¿Por qué sueño con esto todo el tiempo?

 **Esquiva los zarpazos de ambos grifos y el terrestre seguía evadiéndolos hasta perderlos de vista, después de unos segundos los llega a perder para darle un momento de respiro al terrestre, hasta que ambos grifos lo agarran con sus patas y lo empiezan a apretar haciéndole que gritara de dolor por la fuerza y filo de las garras, seguían así hasta que un destello de luz cegando a ambos grifos haciendo que soltaran al terrestre y esa misma luz toma a Flygon y le dice.**

Luz: ya estas a salvo, mi pequeño elegido **– ve a los dos grifos sombreados y ve que el terrestre se despierta** **–** no temas, soy Ciro, conmigo no correrás peligros en tus pesadillas

Flygon: ¿Por qué sueño esto todo el tiempo?

Ciro: eso tendrás que saber tú mismo, pero te puedo decir que esos dos son Grifos, son los guardianes del templo del viento ósea mi templo.

 **Dijo la alicornio desapareciendo todo solo quedando un espacio lleno de estrellas.**

Flygon: los grifos guardianes del templo, eso me contaba mi padre cuando yo era muy pequeño.

Ciro: esos grifos defienden mi templo para que ningún ladrón robase algo de ahí.

 **Respondió la alicornio y el terrestre le respondió.**

Flygon: eso es verdad, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?

Ciro: porque ellos son mis hermanos mayores

Flygon: si son tus hermanos, ¿Por qué no están aquí contigo?

 **Pregunto el terrestre confundido y la diosa responde.**

Ciro: haces demasiadas preguntas, ve a Ventys y ahí encontraras tus respuestas.

Flygon: está bien, llévame.

 **La diosa uso un hechizo para transportar al terrestre a un campo de cultivo, al instante reconoció que el campo es el lugar donde nació y creció, empezó a caminar mirando y reconociendo más su hogar, de paso una pelota choca contra él y luego se ve a una pequeña potrilla Pegaso de 5 años de color café con la crin y cola gris, ojos amarillos, no tiene CM.**

Potrilla: señor ¿podría darme mi pelota?

Flygon: toma pequeña **– agarra y le devuelve la pelota -** ¿Cómo te llamas?

Potrilla: mi nombre es Lina, y ¿Cuáles el tuyo?

Flygon: Flygon, un gusto.

 **Al decir su nombre la potrilla se quedó pensativa, unos momentos después le pregunto.**

Lina: ¿Flygon, el ladrón del viento?

Flygon: si, lo era y…

Lina: eres el héroe de los campesinos.

 **La potrilla abrazo al terrestre y este corresponde el abrazo, después de eso la pequeña llevo al terrestre al centro de los campos, al llegar los campesinos reconocieron al terrestre, ya que él fue quien represento a los del campo en el torneo del viento junto con otro compañero, ya que después de que ganara el torneo, él se fue de viaje, pero les dejo el dinero del premio para nuevos arados y cosechas, luego de verlos le felicitaron por ese logro y que se haya convertido en el portador del viento.**

¿?: Flygon

 **Dijo un poni terrestre anciano color marrón con la crin y cola gris, ojos cafés (vista ciega), CM de un libro con el símbolo del aire.**

Flygon: patriaca Harrok, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Harrok: lo mismo digo Flygon.

 **El anciano empezó a tocar desde la barriga hasta los cascos delanteros del terrestre y sonríe ante lo que sintió.**

Harrok: ya no eres el mismo Flygon ladrón que conocí, te has vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que te vi, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? No creas que no supe que te fuiste de viaje con otros extranjeros

Flygon: me ha ido bien, desde que me fui he hecho buenos amigos, por otro lado, me sentí malagradecido por no despedirme de ustedes, espero que no se hayan enojado por eso.

 **El terrestre bajo la cabeza de tristeza y el anciano le responde.**

Harrok: no Flygon, yo sabía que ibas a hacer esto, siempre meditaba y te veía en visiones con tus amigos en los lugares extranjeros que no conocemos.

Flygon: wow, parece que si me vigilabas.

Harrok: desde que te vi, solo robabas para ayudarnos, luego, viste que tus riquezas ya no te satisfacían y viniste a mí para volver al buen camino.

 **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba con el terrestre a una casa algo vieja pero cuidada.**

Harrok: además, también agradécele a mi hija por haberte ayudado.

Flygon: cuando la vea se lo diré.

 **Entran a la casa y se escucha una voz.**

¿?: ¿Llegaste papa?

Harrok: si hija, llegue y vengo con alguien que te agradara volver a ver.

 **La yegua baja de la escalera y se muestra que es una Pegaso de color amarillo pálido con la crin y cola larga paja, ojos morados y CM de una pluma entintada con un pergamino antiguo.**

Yegua: Flygon… **\- vio al terrestre y segundos después ella viene a toda velocidad y lo abraza con fuerza –** me alegra volver a verte

Flygon: a mí también me alegra verte Rina.

 **Después de eso ambos siguieron hablando, después de varias horas ambos salen de la casa para ver a los campesinos que seguían con sus cosechas y algunos otros hacían decoraciones para algo.**

Flygon: vaya, parece que ya se preparan para el festivo anual de los guardianes del templo, Rina.

Rina: si, espero que los guardianes pidan algo bueno.

 **Dentro del templo de la diosa Ciro, había dos figuras sombreadas que hablaban.**

Sombra 1: al parecer el ladrón ha vuelto.

Sombra 2: será interesante enfrentarlo y entregarlo ante nuestra hermana para que haga algo con él.

 **Ambas sombras sintieron la energía del terrestre y ambos se fueron al lugar en donde está dicho individuo, mientras los campesinos hacían fiesta por celebrar a sus guardianes, Flygon junto con Rina miraban dicho festejo y viendo a Lina bailando con otros potrillos, la Pegaso dijo sonriendo.**

Rina: sí que mi hermanita Lina sabe moverse, terminara siendo bailarina del viento de la villa.

Flygon: se nota que lo hará.

 **Agrego viendo a la potrilla bailar en forma de tornado, Mientras seguían celebrando, las dos sombras se dirigían a los campos en donde se celebraba la fiesta, uno de los dos dijo.**

Sombra 1: se cree que ese ladrón es el tan famoso elegido del viento.

Sombra 2: si es así, debe ser un grifo como nosotros.

 **Dijo mientras se veía que su plumaje era de color blanco con negro con las patas bronce y ojos azules, veía que el otro era de plumaje plateado con las patas amarillas y ojos amarillos y rojos.**

Grifo 1: sí que eres persistente Acentaku.

 **Hablo serio.**

Acentaku: estoy emocionado Facero.

Hablo emocionado por conocer al dichoso elegido del viento.

Facero: solo enfócate en el objetivo.

Acentaku: que aguafiestas eres.

 **Siguieron volando ambos grifos dirigiéndose a su destino, para ver quién era el elegido del viento, en la fiesta el terrestre miraba el cielo.**

Flygon: parece que esta misión es sencilla **– pensó feliz y cambia a uno serio –** no debo baja r la guardia, si son tan poderosos como dijo Ciro, tengo que estar listo.

 **¿Será sencilla la misión de Flygon? ¿Qué tan poderosos serán los guardianes? ¿El elegido será como piensa Acetaku?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento haberme tardado, tuve exámenes aparte que no tuve inspiración, lamento la enorme tardanza, espero que me entiendan, y aparte que tuve un duelo de dejar la página o no, y con ayuda de unos amigos no lo hice y les doy gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8: un regalo de grifos.**

 **En los aposentos de la diosa Ciro, la alicornio estaba observando lo que pasaba en los campos de Ventys en un estanque de agua lo que veía con una sonrisa y de preocupación.**

Ciro: espero que esos dos no hagan algo estúpido cuando lo vean.

 **Dijo mientras veía a los dos grifos acercarse a los campos en donde estaba Flygon y luego una voz se escucha.**

Voz: para ser una diosa te preocupas demasiado.

Ciro: eso sí y ¿Cómo te va la vida en este mundo?

 **Pregunto la diosa y la voz se revela como un terrestre negro con la crin y cola negra, ojos azul claro, con una aureola en su cabeza, CM de una espada con cortes de viento, correspondía como Kygmus.**

Kygmus: me va muy bien, pero lo siento muy solitario **– ve la fuente –** parece que él está en Ventys.

Ciro: si, le pediste que fuera fuerte al momento que moriste por mis dos hermanos.

 **Dijo mientras seguía mirando la fuente y el terrestre le responde.**

Kygmus: no quiero que le pase lo mismo

 **La diosa quedo pensativa y decide llevar una esfera a donde están los otros elegidos para que sepan cómo le va a su amigo terrestre, en el centro de la habitación de los elegidos, estos estaban descansando después de entrenar, ya que Alice, Anabel y Áyax entrenaban por aparte y los demás entrenaban normalmente.**

Áyax: desde que tengo a Arcadia dentro de la espada, me ha estado entrenando muy duro, ella debe controlarse un poco.

 **Comento el terrestre cansado y Arcadia le responde seria.**

Arcadia (espada): si no fuera que estoy dentro de tu espada, te daría un buen golpe.

Áyax: ¿te quieres presentar a tus hijos con esa actitud cuando nazcan?

 **Pregunto el terrestre mientras la cargaba desde el mango y esta suspiro.**

Arcadia (espada): no, pero quiero que te entrenes para que te hagas lo más fuerte posible.

Amanra: ya dejen de discutir, solo quiero dormir un poco.

 **Dijo la unicornio blanca intentando no lanzar una almohada a la cara del terrestre.**

Áyax: al menos no te pongas amargada al dormir.

 **La yegua solo gruño y se volvió a recostar, luego llega la diosa Ciro, los elegidos por respeto se arrodillaron ante ella, pero les dice que no es necesario eso, la unicornio del hielo le pregunta por qué está en la habitación, la diosa responde que vino para mostrarles como esta Flygon, el terrestre gris de crin rubia quería ver como esta su mejor amigo y pone la esfera en medio de la mesa para ver la situación de su amigo.**

Jonydius: será divertido como va a terminar.

 **Comento el Pegaso café con una sonrisa mientras mira la esfera y abrazaba a su novia del hielo, mientras en los campos de Ventys, los potros habían terminado de bailar la danza de la tormenta, los adultos preparaban todo para la llegada de sus dos guardianes, el terrestre no podía quitarse los nervios que tenía por verlos, él pensaba que sería un honor conocerlos, por otro lado pensaba que le daría miedo de verlos, no importara lo que pensara, no podía quitarse esa sensación de miedo, y ambas yeguas notan su nerviosismo.**

Rina: Flygon, ¿te pasa algo?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso amarilla viendo como el casco del terrestre temblaba y este le responde.**

Flygon: es la primera vez que veré a esos guardianes ante mis propios ojos, por eso estoy así.

Lina: eso me alegra, según rumores dicen que pueden detectar a un ladrón con su vista.

 **Dijo la potrilla haciendo que su hermana se preocupe.**

Flygon: ¿en serio? Eso quiero verlo, espero que no me vean.

Rina: es cierto, porque tú aun eres un ladrón, no me quiero imaginarme lo que te harán si te encuentran.

 **Dijo la Pegaso ocultándose con sus alas por imaginarse lo peor y el terrestre la calma respondiéndole.**

Flygon: yo deje de ser un ladrón, apuesto que ya no me siguen.

 **Aunque el terrestre dijo esas palabras, la Pegaso no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento sobre los grifos, después de varios minutos de espera, los grifos han llegado y los habitantes les da la bienvenida a ambos guardianes.**

Acentaku: saludos hijos de Ventys, ha pasado otro ciclo anual.

 **Dijo el grifo blanco levantando sus patas hacia arriba, el grifo plateado dice.**

Facero: esta vez, haremos algo especial este año, como sabrán ha nacido el elegido del viento y queremos darle algo especial.

Acentaku: solo para comprobar, ¿el elegido es un grifo?

 **Pregunto el grifo blanco y los aldeanos respondieron que no, los grifos al saber de esto preguntaron cómo era y el patriaca les dice a ambos grifos que es un poni terrestre y se disponen a buscar, pero también detectar al ladrón.**

Facero: he notado, que hay un ladrón entre ustedes y si no se revela, lo encontraremos.

 **El grifo se puso a buscar al ladrón con su fuerte vista, luego de examinar a toda la gente vio que el ladrón era Flygon y fue tras el junto con Acentaku, el terrestre intento salir, pero los grifos lo agarraron.**

Facero: debí saberlo, Flygon el terrestre, hoy pagaras por tus crímenes y **… - ve las shurikens del viento en los costados del terrestre -** ¿tú eres el elegido del viento?

Acentaku: no puedo creerlo, un ladrón es un elegido, es interesante, Facero ¿Qué te parece probar la fuerza de este ladrón?

Facero: me costara mucho, está bien, si este nos gana, no te haremos nada y serás libre, pero si pierdes vendrás con nosotros para ser juzgado ante nuestra hermana

 **Dijo el guardián tirando al terrestre al suelo.**

Acentaku: ¿Qué esperas? Muestra lo que tienes.

Flygon: ¡adelante!

 **Saco sus dos estrellas del viento mientras que ambos grifos desplegaban sus alas y fueron al cielo, y el terrestre solo los miraba elevarse.**

 **FLYGON VS FACERO, EL GRIFO PLATEADO Y ACENTAKU, EL GRIFO BLANCO**

 **Los tres continuaron mirándose fijamente sin quitar la vista del otro, mientras eso pasaba un sonido de un tambor se escuchaba para ambientar el inicio de la batalla, los aldeanos guardaban distancia de lo que podía pasar en esa batalla, los aldeanos que eran padres les decían a sus hijos que se quedaran junto a ellos, después de unos segundos la música de tambor estaba por terminar y se escuchaba unas gotas de agua caer a un balde casi lleno, el terrestre seguía mirando a ambos grifos al que estos a él.**

Facero: este combate…

Acentaku: iniciara cuando…

Flygon: el sonido pare.

 **Los tres esperaban que el sonido parara, luego de unos segundos después el tambor dejo de sonar, seguido Flygon cerro sus ojos para oír el ultimo sonido que daría inicio a la batalla, dos segundos después la gota cayo y dando inicio al combate con Flygon lanzando sus estrellas del viento hacia ambos grifos, pero estos los esquivan con velocidad haciendo que las estrellas regresaran a su portador, el terrestre gira sobre sí mismo y los vuelve a lanzar pero esta vez hacia Facero, este endureció sus alas como el metal y al impactar con las estrellas del terrestre estas salieron disparadas de un lado a otro.**

Flygon: **"sí que tiene una gran defensa, repelió mis shurikens con facilidad" – pensó con una sonrisa, seguido el grifo blanco quería prensar al terrestre con sus garras y este se hace a un lado – "también veloces, por eso no se llaman guardianes por nada"**

Facero: ¿cansado ladrón?

Flygon: apenas estoy calentando

 **Agrego el terrestre mientras iba por sus shurikens.**

Acentaku: jaja, eso me agrada, voy a divertirme con él.

Facero: espera hermano, no hagas algo tonto, recuerda que nuestro oponente es el elegido del viento, no sabes que poderes tendrá y más que tiene las Shurikens.

Acentaku: te preocupas demasiado.

 **El grifo fue hacia el terrestre para atacarle, pero es repelido por el giro de las estrellas del viento haciendo que girara y lo regresara en frente de su hermano.**

Facero: te dije que fueras paciente, mira ataquémoslo juntos, sígueme.

 **Ambos grifos fueron hacia Flygon, Acentaku quería asestarle un puñetazo pero no le da, el terrestre hacia un pulso de viento pero es vitado por Facero que le da un codazo y el terrestre es puesto al suelo, mientras se daba la batalla los chicos seguían viendo la esfera de Ciro excepto Áyax quien platicaba con Kigmus.**

Áyax: ¿así que tú eres el padre de Flygon?

Kigmus: así es, chico.

Áyax: ¿Por qué nunca nos habló de usted?

 **Pregunto el terrestre de la luz y el terrestre negro le responde.**

Kigmus: bueno, eso es raro de él, desde que morí, él no fue el mismo.

Áyax: ¿a qué se refiere?

 **Pregunto el terrestre serio.**

Kigmus: cuando fui asesinado por los guardianes por mis crímenes, Flygon se tuvo que mantener por sí mismo por sus propios medios, trabajaba para otra familia de granjeros en los campos, cuando cumplió 12 empezó con lo que no quería… ser un ladrón, empezaba a robar cada noche hasta que un día, una yegua lo conmovió y cuando vi ese momento desde el jardín de las almas, vi una nueva luz para mi hijo e intento enamorarla, pero no daba resultado, desde aquel entonces vio que sus riquezas no igualaban al amor que sentía, tiempo después en una noche, vio bailar a una yegua sobre el agua, vi que esa yegua era de su edad y no es la yegua que se enamoró.

Áyax: por lo que Flygon termino enamorándose de dos yeguas, una que baila en el agua, y otra que… **\- pausa –** ehhh

Kigmus: la otra es una bailarina del viento.

Áyax: desde que entramos al olimpo a entrenar, Flygon esta como loco de encontrar la identidad de la bailarina del agua, no me puedo creer que fue flechado por dos **– pausa –** que suertudo.

Kigmus: jajajaja, me recuerdas a mi cuando buscaba una novia.

 **Agrego con una sonrisa y ve a Amanra.**

Kigmus: esa unicornio se ve muy linda.

Áyax: ¿Amanra? **– Ve a la unicornio blanca –** sí, es muy linda, pero cuando la veo, pienso en otra.

Kigmus: ¿quién?

 **Pregunto curioso el terrestre negro y le responde.**

Áyax: en una Pegaso llamada Sword Soul.

Kigmus: eres igual a mi hijo, te enamoras te de dos guerreras, y él se enamoró de dos bailarinas.

 **El terrestre se sentía apenado por la respuesta del terrestre negro, luego de la charla ambos terrestres regresaron con los demás para ver cómo estaba Flygon, Kigmus vio el rostro de la diosa que tenía preocupación y vio que Flygon tenía problemas contra ambos grifos.**

 **En los campos de Ventys seguía la batalla de Flygon contra los dos grifos guardianes, pero el terrestre tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques de Acentaku y derribar las defensas de Facero.**

Flygon: (jadeando) estos dos sí que son fuertes, si sigo así, habrá probabilidad de que esos dos me maten.

Facero: ahora ya entendiste nuestro poder, será mejor que te rindas y te entregues.

 **Dijo el grifo serio y sereno.**

Flygon: (seguía jadeando) eso jamás, yo aún pienso que puedo ganarles.

Acentaku: no seas ridículo.

 **el grifo lanza una ráfaga de viento fuerte y el terrestre repele ese ataque con sus shurikens y les dice.**

Flygon: ¿que no sea ridículo? apenas recibieron daño mío, y además note que Facero solo hace movimientos defensivos - mira a Acentaku - y tú solo atacas, y cuando uno te evade chocas con algo, los dos no pueden ganar sin el otro.

 **Los grifos quedaron pensativos por lo que dijo el terrestre, ellos sabían que era verdad, uno no podía vivir sin el otro y los dos se miraban el uno al otro, y uno de los dos dijo.**

Acentaku: así fue para lo que nacimos, nuestra hermana está arriba mirándonos y vigilándonos.

Facero: y le juramos que en cada batalla lo haríamos a su nombre, y que le llevaríamos a los que derrotemos ante ella para que los juzgue.

Flygon: "se están refiriendo a Ciro, pero ella me fue amable conmigo ¿Por qué lo haría?"

 **Pensaba confundido y Acentaku ataca a Flygon con un tornado, el terrestre hace girar sus estrellas para repeler el tornado, con mucho trabajo lo logra repeler y Facero se pone detrás de él y con sus garras lo atrapa y lo aprieta con fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor.**

Facero: solo porque casi no ataco, no quiere decir que no pueda hacerte daño.

 **El grifo apretaba con más fuerza y Acentaku con sus garras aprieta de la parte superior del estómago hasta la inferior quitándole el oxígeno.**

 **Mientras que en los campos, la Pegaso amarilla miraba la escena con enfado y le dice a su padre.**

Rina: Flygon está en problemas, a menos que empareje las cosas.

 **La Pegaso emprendía el vuelo y su padre la detiene jalándola de la cola.**

Harrok: ¡no puedes, es una batalla tradicional, si vas harás que su sufrimiento se extienda más!

Rina: ¡me vale un millón de amatistas, mi amigo está en problemas!

 **La Pegaso salió disparada del lugar para ayudar a su amigo, mientras con los dos grifos, estos seguían estrangulando al terrestre.**

Acentaku: parece que ya no puedes hablar, mejor término tu sufrimiento de una vez

 **Dijo preparando una garra afilada dispuesta a atravesar al terrestre, pero no pudo por qué sintió un golpe en su cara provocando que soltara al terrestre y que este cayera al suelo.**

Flygon: (tosiendo) Rina… vete de aquí

Rina: ¿y dejar que sufras más? para nada

 **La Pegaso creo una potente ráfaga de viento para evitar que ambos grifos atacaran, los grifos en respuesta se dirigen hacia Rina, la Pegaso no cedía su ráfaga y le aumentaba la fuerza.**

Acentaku: ¡ala de acero!

 **El grifo endureció sus alas y a pesar de la ráfaga no cedía ni un centímetro y estaba dispuesto de sacar del camino a la Pegaso, y el terrestre no permitirá esto y le lanza sus estrellas del viento con la fuerza que le quedaba y le corta una parte de su cara, el grifo centro su atención al terrestre.**

Flygon: ¡yo soy con ustedes tratan!

Acentaku: hermano encárgate de la Pegaso, yo me encargare de este.

 **El grifo fue directamente hacia el terrestre y carga una fuerte zarpada, el terrestre no se movía para detener el ataque, y el grifo le dice.**

Acentaku: prepárate a morir y a ver a tu padre en el otro mundo.

 **Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, hasta que la Pegaso empuja al terrestre de su lugar haciendo que ella reciba el ataque, el terrestre al levantarse ve a Rina gravemente lastimada.**

Acentaku: vaya, esa Pegaso decidió ir al otro mundo primero, ¿seguimos peleando?

Flygon: tu… solo piensas en pelear… no te importa nada… tú no eres un guardián… eres un monstruo.

 **Hablaba con furia y rencor al ver a su amiga lastimada, diciéndole que nunca le perdonaría en este mundo, sosteniendo sus estrellas con fuerza provocando que saliera un brillo de estas mismas.**

Flygon: yo juro que te acabare… eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Acentaku: ¿Qué harás? ¿Lanzarme eso de nuevo? Admítelo, no podrás con nosotros.

 **El grifo permanecía en su posición y el terrestre le responde.**

Flygon: eso… hay que averiguarlo

 **Tomando sus estrellas con fuerza y maximizando su poder, el grifo ataca directamente hacia el terrestre con un golpe de garra, pero es detenido por Flygon haciendo girar una de sus Shurikens formando una estrella de cuatro puntas haciendo que las garras del grifo desaparecieran.**

Acentaku: mis garras son indestructibles.

Flygon: como muchos me dicen, todo lo imposible es posible.

 **El grifo se apresuró en atacar al terrestre, haciendo que este lo mirara decepcionado y lo esquivara.**

Flygon: vamos, muéstrame lo que sabes.

 **El grifo volvió a intentar a agarrar al terrestre teniendo éxito, pero Flygon le pone las estrellas en su barriga.**

Flygon: ¡KASE NO KIZU! **– los shurikens liberaron fuertes cortes de aire provocándole cortes en la barriga del grifo.**

Acentaku: ahhhhhhh, eres un sucio.

Flygon: el sucio aquí eres tú por atacar a una que no tenía nada que ver en esto, ahora te demostrare mi mejor técnica.

 **Haciendo girar sus estrellas a una gran velocidad se empezaba a formar corrientes de aire que aumentaba su velocidad por segundo.**

Acentaku: eres un completo fanfarrón, no podrías haberte aprendido esta técnica.

 **Dijo mientras ponía una pata en su lastimado estómago.**

Flygon: pruébame, ¡RAFAGA TAJANTE REY DE LOS VIENTOS!

 **Empezó a girar con fuerza y velocidad provocando un gran tornado que absorbía todo lo que había en su camino, el grifo se sostenía de una roca para evitar ser absorbido, mientras que Facero saco a Rina del lugar estando a una distancia segura, volviendo dentro del tornado, Acentaku recibía varios cortes dentro del tornado y por último es tirado violentamente al suelo, seguido el terrestre se pone en su pecho lastimándolo.**

Flygon: di la frase.

Acentaku: (lastimado y jadeando) me… rindo

 **Con el grifo que se había rendido, Flygon ya podía sentirse tranquilo, seguido viene Facero que se lo queda viendo.**

Flygon: ¿también quieres pelear?

Facero: ya no tiene caso enfrentarte, si te lo preguntas, fue porque me aterro por completo tu poder, no creí que tuvieras esos poderes.

Flygon: ¿te rindes?

El grifo asintió y le dice.

Facero: ya no eres el mismo ladrón que vimos, tu salida de la villa te cambio – mira al cielo - no muchos nos derrotan ¿sabes?

Flygon: ustedes son los más poderosos de la villa.

Facero: los segundos más poderosos.

 **Hablo dejando sorprendido al terrestre y le pregunta.**

Flygon: ¿Quiénes el más poderoso?

Facero: de mortales serias tú en esta aldea, pero en General es mi hermana Ciro, por lo que paso hoy de seguro ella esta avergonzada de nosotros.

 **Se escuchó una voz.**

Voz: claro que no

 **La voz se revela a Ciro y le dice.**

Ciro: estoy orgullosa de Flygon **– ve a Facero -** tu no hiciste casi nada, solo te quedaste observando **– ve a Acentaku con enfado -** ¡en cuanto a ti, casi matas a una mortal! ¡¿Sabes lo que me dirá Zeus por lo que paso?!

Acentaku: pero… hermana

Ciro: ¡cállate, hablare contigo después! **– Ve a Facero –** hermano mayor, ¿tienes el regalo para nuestro elegido del viento?

Facero: si, ahora lo traeré **– se fue volando al templo, luego de unos minutos regresa con una caja del tamaño de Flygon –** aquí esta hermana.

 **El terrestre miro asombrado la caja, y cuando la toca, la caja se abre mágicamente envolviéndolo en un destello blanco, y después saliendo con una armadura que lo hace parecer a los dos grifos.**

Flygon: ¿Qué es esto?

Facero: esto, es la armadura Grifón, está hecha a base de nuestras plumas, y tiene alas incluidas.

Flygon: esto es maravilloso, gracias Facero.

 **Agradeció el terrestre y este le asiente, la diosa le dice que es hora de irse, pero Flygon no quería irse sin despedirse, en los campos los grajeros arreglaban sus campos que no sufrieron mucho daño, al ver a Flygon con la armadura, lo confundieron con los guardianes, al explicarles todo, ya que saben lo que paso en la batalla, después de unas horas de limpieza los campos quedan arreglados, pero los cultivos crecerán dentro de unas semanas y se despide de todos hasta de Lina y de Harrok, pero no vio a Rina, él pensó que le sería triste verlo irse, al llegar con Ciro, ve que Rina está a su lado y le pregunta el por qué, y esta le dice que ira con él para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento y en la batalla de los titanes, el terrestre no puso objeción alguna y se fueron al olimpo a descansar.**

 **En la noche del olimpo, Flygon estaba escondido en la copa de un árbol mirando que la misteriosa bailarina del agua hacia otro baile, pero esta vez sintió la brisa del viento y vio que era otra misteriosa bailarina que bailaba en el aire junto con las nubes.**

Flygon: "ahora veo a las dos misteriosas bailarinas a cual me enamore, una la que vi cuando era un potrillo y ahora a la que veo en esta parte de mi vida, solo quiero saber ¿Quiénes son esas dos?"

 **Pensó el terrestre mientras se dormía en la copa junto con un papel y en él estaba un dibujo que las dos bailarinas en sombra y a el mismo con un corazón en medio.**

 **¿Quién será el próximo elegido? ¿Qué clase de misión tendrá? ¿Y qué enemigos o aliados vera?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Siento mucho en tardarme en este capítulo, en seis días se iba a cumplir un mes de que no subo un capitulo, y otra por que tuve mucha tarea de varias materias, entre ellas esta diseño gráfico, pero estoy aquí para traerles este buen capitulo, y una pregunta más.**

 **¿Qué les parece un Crossover entre MLP y Metal Slug?**

 **Respondan esta pregunta junto con su comentario, un saludo nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9: los tres atardeceres, parte 1**

 **POV Amanra.**

 **Me había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vi que este no es mi cuarto en el olimpo, este lugar estaba desordenado, parecer que nadie vivía aquí, me había levantado del suelo, no sabía dónde estaba, sentí algo en mi casco y vi que era una gema que no se es, luego vi una especie de luz y camine hacia ella, cuando Salí vi que estaba en un campo abierto y vi que detrás de mi había una especie de cabaña abandonada, me pregunte ¿Qué hacía en una cabaña abandonada en este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Tendría que buscar respuestas, así que me lleve mi ballesta y la joya, ¿no sé por qué la tengo? Espero encontrar respuestas sobre la marcha, no entendí lo que pasaba, pero cuando caminaba por el bosque, me sentía levemente débil, no podía correr mucho, luego de caminar un poco vi un árbol que tenía incrustado algo así que lo saque y vi que era un pergamino que tenía algo escrito en él y era para mí, así que lo empezó a leer.**

 **Nota:**

 _ **Querida Amanra.**_

" _ **Quiero que sepas que esta es la gema estelar que ocupa Hefesto el Dios Herrero, este tipo de joya es muy rara de encontrar y muy cara, además de ser apreciada por muchos herreros por propósitos de armería, como sé que no tendrás idea de cómo lo obtuviste me di la libertad de dejarte escondidas varias notas para que recordaras, cada nota que te encuentres de dirá dónde está la siguiente, en total son cuatro, esta primera fue un apoyo de mi parte, tu harás el resto, buena suerte"**_

 **Bueno eso era raro, pero si mi misión era conseguir tal gema solo era de volver al Olimpo, lo que note en esta carta, fue que no ha sido firmada, pero quien habrá hecho la carta, será alguien del olimpo, si es así, deber ser una prueba de los dioses, antes que siguiera mi camino vi unas líneas más en esa nota que me encontré.**

 _ **P.D: se me olvidaba decirte que tienes hasta el tercer atardecer para volver al olimpo, sino la gema perderá su brillo para siempre.**_

 **Al leer esa nota final, sabía que no había tiempo que perder así que decidí apresurarme a salir de ese bosque lo más rápido posible, pero como me sentía algo débil no sé por qué, pero no debería fijarme en eso ahora, debería salir de este bosque y según esta nota, dice que la segunda nota debería estar en una de las copas de estos árboles, pero veo que este bosque tiene montones de árboles, tardare mucho tiempo en encontrarla, no tenía otra opción, empecé a subir el árbol que me tenía en frente me costaba trabajo subir hasta la copa de ese árbol debido a que estoy débil, luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo he llegado a la copa del árbol, pero no había señal de la nota, sentí mi estómago rugir y me vi obligada a comer de los frutos de estos árboles, después de comer algunos frutos bajaba de ese árbol junto con unos para el camino, seguía escalando cada árbol pero no encontraba la carta, esto me está cansando, cada vez me sentía más débil por cada árbol que escalaba.**

Amanra: si esto sigue así, no regresare nunca.

 **Hablaba con mucha frustración, no quería morir en este bosque, cada vez mis esperanzas eran más bajas, apenas tenía la primera nota, debo encontrar la segunda, pero quedaban pocos árboles para escalar, quedaban con unos cuantos arboles antes de ir a ellos vi un letrero que estaba cerca de ellos que decía.**

 _ **Cuidado**_

 _ **Estos árboles contienen guardianes, se cree que si sobrevives a ellos estos te recompensaran con algo de esperanza, suerte.**_

 **Cuando termine de leer ese letrero, no sabía si confiar en eso o no, pero no podía quedarme en los pies de unos árboles, así que subí al árbol de la izquierda, creo que ese letrero era para solo asustar, cuando subí apenas a la mitad del árbol, todo iba bien para mí a excepción de que me sentía débil por falta de energía hasta que escuche unos siseos, yo volteaba para saber de dónde vino ese sonido, no le di importancia y seguía subiendo hasta que el sonido se hizo más fuerte y vi que eran…**

Amanra: ¡maldigo a los dioses, serpientes!

 **Levite mi ballesta con mi magia y le dispare a esa serpiente matándola, pero sentí que esa no era la única, escuchaba más siseos que venían hacia a mí, las serpientes me querían morder para matarme lentamente con su veneno, a pesar de lo débil que estaba podía esquivarlos a todos, pero no por siempre, vi que mi ballesta casi se quedaba sin flechas que usar, así que usar un estallido de sonido para hacer que cayeran algunas y subí lo más rápido posible a pesar de mi debilitada fuerza aun puedo escalar, después unos minutos finalmente llegue a la cima del árbol, vi un trozo de papel parecía decir algo, pero vi que era la nota que esta partida en tres, en frente mío estaba el tronco del otro árbol lo mire y con un impulso mío salte y me sostuve de ese árbol, y empecé a subir cuando subía me dije a mi misma.**

Amanra: espero que este árbol no sea peor que el anterior.

 **Seguía subiendo al árbol, pero no veía señal de peligro no sé si alegrarme o perturbarme, pero el objetivo es recolectar los tres pedazos que conforman la segunda nota, después de seguir escalando escuche sonidos de unas patas, no sabría cómo describir el sonido, sin importar seguí subiendo hasta que una especie de vara negra gruesa se clavó cerca mío, pero vi que no era una vara, era…**

Amanra: a-ara-araña gigante

 **Dije con temor al ver esa pata que casi me traspasa, seguido vi el rostro de esa araña con sus ocho ojos, en mi interior tenía una sensación de mucho miedo, me quede mirándola al igual que la araña a mí, ambas quedamos en la misma posición, no quería perder el tiempo con esa araña gigante, así que decidí subir lo más rápido que pudiera pero no podía dejar a esa araña atrás, es demasiado rápida, vi que ella salto y me iba a morder con sus colmillos venenosos y me dije.**

Amanra: ¡primero serpientes! ¡Ahora arañas!

 **Me decía con enfado y frustración mientras esquivaba la araña, pero ella no paraba de intentar morderme o comerme, pero lo único que podía ver en esa araña era que si quería matarme para defender su árbol, seguía subiendo más y más, pero esa araña sí que era rápida a pesar de que sea muy grande, me quería clavar sus patas por cada puntada a su árbol este se empezaba a desquebrajar, era evidente que este árbol estaba muy viejo, cada vez más me acercaba a la punta del árbol y vi el otro pedazo de la segunda nota, estaba más que decidida a tener el pedazo y seguir en tener al último, escale lo más rápido que pude y finalmente lo conseguí, salte del árbol escapando de la araña, y al llegar al último árbol vi que no había peligro así que tome el ultimo trozo y baje del árbol usando una teletransportación.**

Amanra: al fin tengo las tres partes de la segunda nota.

 **Me dije contenta y luego vi al árbol en donde esta esa araña vi que ella empezaba a arreglar su árbol con su telaraña pegajosa, cuando lo vi me pregunte, ¿por qué no la uso para atraparme y comerme?, me fui de ese lugar, durante dos horas vi la salida del bosque y vi que el sol estaba bajando, parece que perdí un día entero por buscar los pedazos, entonces fui a mi aldea Sikios que estaba cerca, por suerte tengo un lugar acogedor en la aldea, ni siquiera Agamenón lo sabe, así que fui a mi aldea, casi al norte estaba una pequeña cabaña con una suave y cómoda cama, cuando fui me recordó a como vivía de pequeña, al llegar me recosté en esa vieja cama que aún era suave, vieja pero suave, en un pequeño balcón puse los tres pedazos de la segunda nota y encendí una vela, al encenderla vi un leve brillo que salían de las letras, así que decidí unir los pedazos y luego de unos segundo la nota se ha revelado.**

 **NOTA:**

 _ **De buscadora novata a intermedia, has encontrado la segunda nota, como lo más leve brilla, ese brillo será tu camino, te faltan dos notas más a recolectar y te doy esta pista.**_

 _ **Lugar donde más fuerte brillan las estrellas.**_

 _ **P.D: esta carta esta hechizada, solo mírala fijamente.**_

 **No entendí esa última parte, pero cuando vi fijamente la carta de repente salió un brillo de ella y era tan brillante que cegó mis ojos llevándome a un suceso.**

 **Flashback Amanra POV.**

 **Estaba en mi cuarto de noche hasta que alguien toca a mi puerta y le dije que pasara, vi que era Arkantos que había entrado.**

Amanra: ¿a qué se debe tu entrada Arkantos?

 **Pregunte esperando la respuesta de Arkantos.**

Arkantos: Hefesto te está llamando, el me pidió que te llevara inmediatamente

 **Me había respondido y seguido me había levantado de mi cama para ir a los aposentos del dios herrero, al llegar ahí vi a un alicornio rojo con la crin y cola café con partes negras debe ser por el azufre, tenía unos ojos amarillo rojo, CM era de un martillo brillante golpeando a varias armas envueltas en lava, me incline ante el por respeto a los dioses y el me hablo.**

Hefesto: Amanra, la unicornio de Sikios elegida por el escudo-ballesta, te he llamado para una cosa muy importante.

 **Me dijo mientras le pegaba a una especie de pedazo de metal caliente y le asentí, veía que puso esa pieza de metal en un estanque de agua al mismo tiempo que salía humo de ella, después se me había acercado y le pregunte.**

Amanra: ¿Cuál es la cosa importante?

Hefesto: estoy construyendo algo importante para Zeus y necesito un material en especial, y que es muy raro.

Amanra: ¿y quiere que la consiga?

 **El dios me asintió, el hizo aparecer un pergamino con un dibujo en el que parecía ser una Joya, le pregunte qué era eso y él me había respondido que era una gema estelar, me explico que estas piedras eran muy raras y difíciles de conseguir, pensaba que estaban extintas en la historia, debido a que la gente en la antigüedad la usaba para repeler a las bestias de la oscuridad, me dijo que la última Gema Estelar estaba en un templo abandonado, cuya localización esta en mi hogar, así que fui ahí, empecé a buscar ese templo durante horas, durante el trayecto me encontré un espejo que tenía el dibujo del astro de la luna, pensé que era un simple espejo, así que seguí caminando el día estaba por terminar, me senté en la fuente porque me sentía cansada y al ver la luna en su esplendor, vi que el espejo estaba brillando, yo miraba impresionada mientras que el espejo lanzo un rayo blanco, parecía que el espejo me quería llevar a algo, así que seguí el rayo que adentraba en un bosque, luego de minutos de búsqueda vi un templo cubierto de mucha maleza, simboliza que ha estado mucho tiempo abandonado, el espejo me guio a este templo eso me alegro, este espejo era la llave para encontrar este lugar me acerque al templo y subir las escaleras y que por cierto era muy largo, al entrar había mucha telaraña, no me importo seguía caminando, durante mi camino ya que no sabía dónde iba, sin fijarme se me pego una telaraña me la empecé a quitar de inmediato y sin que me diera cuenta había una pequeña araña, al verla grite y corrí a todos lados con tal de quitármela de encima, finalmente choque con una pared quitándome de encima a la araña de la nariz, me di respiros para calmarme, ya con mi calma de vuelta vi que estaba en la sala central de este templo y vi que el espejo lazo ese mismo rayo señalando a un cristal, vi que era la piedra corrí hacia ella con mucha felicidad, ya había cumplido con lo que Hefesto me pidió, no me había fijado que un templo abandonado tendría trampas, pero seguía corriendo y vi la gema en el altar así que tome la gema que quería Hefestos.**

Amanra: JA, que fácil fue esto.

 **Guarde la Gema en mi bolsillo y ahora solo tenía que re... Genial tenía que abrir mi boca, accione por accidente una trampa y una gigantesca bola salió a perseguirme, galope lo más que podían dar mis cascos, pero el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse y en un intento desesperado salte hacia la salida, lo logre, en verdad me Salí con vida de aquel cliché de película y cuando voltee a ver me había golpeado contra una estatua, todo se volvió negro.**

 **Fin Flashback de Amanra POV.**

 **Después de ver eso, ahora ya sé cómo llegue a perder la memoria, al parecer alguien me llevo a esa cabaña abandonada, no pude haber llegado ahí por arte de magia, alguien me cargo, lo descubriré mañana ya que estoy muy cansada por este día y más porque casi me mata una araña gigante, me recosté en mi cama y me dormí.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

 **En las afueras de Sikios, había una extraña sombra que no se podía distinguir como era realmente.**

 **POV Sombra.**

 **Estaba parado en una colina apreciando las luces de Sikios, me fijaba más por el edificio que esta la unicornio.**

Sombra: la gema estelar ¿eh? Son muy raras y al parecer esa es la última en existencia, Hay poco tiempo, pero mucho que hacer.

 **Me dije mientras me desaparecía en la completa oscuridad, esperando los siguientes movimientos de la unicornio.**

 **Fin POV Sombra.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento por esta tardanza, tuve que probar otro método de escritura para desarrollar a otro de mis personajes, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 10: los tres atardeceres, segunda parte**

 **Sombra POV**

 **Hoy amanecía un sol resplandeciente como el rostro del dios apolo, sigo escondido en la parte oscura del bosque para ver los próximos movimientos de la unicornio, pero antes iré por algo de comer, así que me fui a lo profundo del bosque en el que estaba para conseguir algo de comer.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

 **Mientras que la sombra vigilaba los próximos movimientos de la unicornio, en Sikios, Amanra dormía plácidamente en su vieja cama, los rayos del sol tocan a los ojos de la unicornio haciendo que despierte.**

 **Amanra POV**

 **El sol salió brillante este día, me alegra ver un sol tan brillante, salte de la cama estaba muy alegre en continuar con la búsqueda de la tercera nota, que está en el templo en donde recogí la gema estelar y que también perdí la memoria aquel día, iba a empezar pero escuche a mi estómago gruñir.**

Amanra: iré a buscar comida en el mercado, talvez tengan algo que me llene.

 **Me dije mientras tomaba las dos notas que obtuve junto con mis pertenencias, estaba a punto de salir hasta que sentí algo en mi bolsa, la revise y vi que era el espejo que use para guiarme hasta el templo donde encontré la gema estelar, intente usarlo ahora, pero tenía más hambre que intenciones de usarla, así que Salí hacia el mercado, ya al llegar al mercado pedí unas frutas para comer e iniciar mi día empezando a buscar la tercera nota antes que acabe este segundo día, después de haber comprado las frutas fui a mi refugio para comer en paz.**

Amanra: si llegue a ese templo esa noche con este espejo, este mismo me lo revelara de nuevo

 **Me dije mientras miraba el espejo y comía una manzana, debo admitir que este espejo es muy hermoso, parece que en el día es un espejo para ver tu rostro, pero en la noche funciona para rastrear al templo de la gema, si así lo quiere lo aceptare.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

 **Mientras pasaba el día, en una de las calles del centro de la ciudad, había una potra Pegaso de lomo menta con las patas blancas, crin y cola azul y blanco, ojos morados, que caminaba entre la multitud en el mercado.**

Potra: esto es mejor que donde yo estaba.

 **La potra seguía caminando hasta llegar a la fuente del mercado, seguido se miraba así misma en el agua, y se decía que esto era necesario para encontrar su habilidad, pero dejo de pensar cuando vio unas amatistas que estaban dentro de la fuente y las agarro, para guardarlas en su morral*, luego de andar dando vueltas por el mercado, su estómago empieza a gruñir, seguido va a un puesto del mercado y compro una pieza de pan.**

Potra: debo conservar y ganar más amatistas.

 **Dijo la potra mientras seguía disfrutando de su pan, seguido miraba al cielo pensando en cómo ganar amatistas, y empezó a caminar mientras disfrutaba de su pan.**

Potra: que los dioses me protejan.

 **Se dijo mientras empezó a correr.**

 **POV Amanra.**

 **Después de haber salido de mi refugio para saber más de este espejo que tengo, será necesario saber más de él, pero iniciare por recorrer la cuidad, ya que tengo que esperar hasta la noche para ver ese templo, me sentía alegre y a la vez un poco frustrada, alegre porque no tengo que pasar por malos peligros, frustrada por que tendré que hacer algo aburrido como esperar, seguía caminando por la ciudad y en mi trayecto choque con una pequeña potra Pegaso de color menta con las patas blancas, crin y cola azul y blanco, ojos morados y aun no tenía su Cutie Mark, la potra al verme se asustó un poco y me pidió perdón, pero le dije que no se preocupara y la potra me hablo.**

Potra: lo siento mucho, no quise chocar con usted.

 **En verdad veía que la potra quería disculparse, así que la perdone y le pregunte su nombre, ella me respondió que se llama Shaona, me pareció muy lindo ese nombre, me pregunto cuál era el mío y le dije como me llamo, y ella se alivió, le había preguntado que hace aquí y ella me dijo que había escapado de donde venía, le pregunte de donde había salido, ella me respondió que había escapado de un orfanato, le pregunte el por qué lo hizo y ella me respondió.**

Shaona: no quiero estar en un lugar en donde todos te hagan daño.

 **Me respondió con cierta frialdad, notaba que su mirada era evidente que ninguno de los potros del orfanato le molestaban bastante, y le pregunte por que era molestada, y me respondió a que no podía volar y que le daba miedo, con escucharla me recordaba a mi cuando era potra, me dedicaba a leer varios libros de historia y magia, y que recordaba a que otras potras se burlaban de mí y terminaban golpeándome, y cuando llegue a ser sacerdotisa de templo nada cambio, excepto a que era protegida, le conté lo que viví a su edad y lo que soy actualmente, la potra se dio cuenta a que fui como ella, bueno cuando tenía su edad y me abrazo como si fuera su hermana, le pregunte.**

Amanra: oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

 **La potra se puso contenta al escuchar eso y ella asintió, la lleve a mi refugio en donde nos conoceríamos mejor, hasta me hizo muchas preguntas de mí y se las respondí para iniciar nuestra charla.**

 **POV Sombra.**

 **Había terminado con mis cosas, había regresado a mi puesto para vigilar de cerca a la unicornio, pero cuando la vi desde el bosque, no lo podía creer tenia de compañía a una pequeña potra de diez años, pero no vi bien como era, así que me decido en entrar a la ciudad para vigilarlas más de cerca, me hice una nube de sombras para pasar desapercibido, si alguien me viera así en cielo libre, la unicornio se daría cuenta de mi presencia, lo único bueno, es que el cielo estaba algo nublado así que podía pasar sin problema alguno.**

Sombra: ya paso medio día, el cielo se cubre, en pocas horas este sol bajara y dando fin al segundo atardecer, ¿Qué estará haciendo esa unicornio?

 **Me dije mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro, seguía saltando sobre ellos, hasta llegar a la parte norte de la ciudad, debe ser su refugio, me acerque sigilosamente a ese lugar, pero no podía demasiado, me establecí en unos cuantos edificios cerca del refugio de la unicornio y de la potra Pegaso, solo espero los nuevos movimientos de ambas.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

 **Habían pasado unas horas y el sol se empezaba a ocultar, para Amanra significaba que el segundo atardecer llegaba a su fin, mientras con la unicornio seguía con la potra Pegaso hablando, hasta que Amanra ve que el sol se ocultó.**

Amanra: el segundo atardecer llego a su fin.

Shaona: ¿segundo atardecer? No es lo que platicamos en la que los dioses te encomendaron obtener una rara gema, y que luego tuviste una amnesia y que luego descubriste.

 **Dijo la potra y la unicornio le asiente y le dice.**

Amanra: así es, tengo que llegar al templo de la gema que recolecte, talvez hay otra pista para llegue al olimpo antes que acaben los tres atardeceres que tengo para regrese.

Shaona: ¿Qué pasa si no llegas antes que los tres atardeceres acaben?

Amanra: la verdad no se… creo que habré fallado mi misión.

 **La potra fue al balcón en donde estaba el bolso de amanra, sacando el espejo de luna y le dice.**

Shaona: no fallaras… porque yo te acompañare.

Amanra: **(preocupada)** es muy arriesgado para ti.

Shaona: **(seria)** pero quiero ayudar, no quiero estar de cascos cruzados mientras tu arriesgas tu vida hermana.

Amanra: puedes venir conmigo, pero promete quedarte a mi lado.

 **La potra asintió, seguido el espejo lunar empezó a brillar, de ella salía una luz blanca que llegaba a lo profundo del bosque de sikios, la unicornio y la potra Pegaso siguieron la luz del espejo hasta dicho lugar.**

Amanra: escucha, este bosque es muy peligroso, mantente a mi lado.

 **La potra asintió y ambas se adentraron al bosque, la potra parecía asustada por la oscuridad que cubría, para ella era la primera vez que pisaba este bosque, Amanra noto el estado de la potra.**

Amanra: ¿Qué tienes Shaona? ¿Te asusta el bosque?

Shaona: sí, he escuchado que aquel que entre a este bosque, no salen con vida y… no quiero ser parte de esas víctimas.

 **Dijo mientras se cubría con sus cascos, la unicornio pone un casco en su barbilla.**

Amanra: no te pasara nada si estas a mi lado.

Shaona: gracias hermana.

 **Dijo abrazando a la unicornio y volvieron a seguir caminando.**

 **Amanra POV**

 **Me alegra que Shaona se calmara, pero aun no me acostumbro a que me llame hermana, seré honesta, me hace sentir rara, aparte de tener las cuatro notas antes de que terminen los tres atardeceres, continuando con la misión siento que alguien nos está vigilando, no sé quién o qué es, lo que puedo decir es que me da mala espina, para no alertar a Shaona hare que todo está bien.**

 **Sombra POV**

 **Ahora veo que Amanra y la potra han llegado al bosque de donde se esconde el templo, las seguiré mas de cerca a ambas para poder ver sus próximos movimientos, ese espejo que trae les dio el camino, pero eso no me preocupa y tengo una idea para atraer a la unicornio hacia mi, solo necesitó que tenga la tercera nota para hacer mi jugada, continuando con el seguimiento ambas habían llegado a la entrada al templo, yo las seguiré desde atrás.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

 **Amanra y Shaona habían llegado al templo de la gema estelar, ese templo parecía abandonado por el tiempo, la potra parecía nerviosa por entrar al templo, Amanra capta el sentimiento de la potra y la tranquiliza diciéndole que todo estará bien, y ambas habían entrado al templo.**

Amanra: **(seria)** cuidado, este templo parece tener mucha inestabilidad, si quitas aunque sea una piedra de sus columnas todo se derrumbara sobre nosotras

Shaona: está bien.

 **Contesto mientras nerviosamente pisaba el suelo medio deteriorado del templo, la unicornio viendo que el tiempo apremiaba la puso en su lomo con su magia y siguieron su paso hasta el objetivo.**

Shaona: Amanra, ¿no hay trampas aquí verdad?

Amanra: si, hay muchas de ellas, por eso hay que tener…

 **No termino debido a que había pisado un interruptor que activaría una trampa del templo, revelándose como Flechas incendiarias, Amanra tuvo que correr lo que daban sus cascos con la potra en su espalda, montones de flechas era disparadas en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, ella podía esquivar mayor parte de ellas, y por protección de la potra creo un campo de fuerza, aunque las flechas encajaban a la protección, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la sala principal del templo en donde había conseguido la gema estelar anteriormente, la unicornio había bajado a Shaona de su lomo, Amanra uso el espejo del templo para que revelara el pedestal de la gema, seguido el pedestal se empezó a revelar teniendo consigo mismo la tercera nota y tomándola.**

Amanra: valió pena la espera y búsqueda, veamos que dice.

 _ **Nota**_

 _ **Esta nota representa que has progresado bastante, la cuarta nota está en donde apenas toca el sol en su máxima altura.**_

 **Después de leer aquella última nota la reflexione por breve momento, pero no le halle significado alguno, guarde la nota y llame a Shaona para irnos de aquí pero no la encontré en la habitación, salí de cuarto de la gema mientras gritaba su nombré.**

Amanra: ¡Shaona!

 **Pero no me respondió, busque por todo el templo pero no se encontraba en este, salí de hay en lo que seguía gritando su nombre pero la potra no me respondía, comenzaba a preocuparme por su bienestar, me impacientaba por no poder escuchar su voz, de pronto escuche una risa que provenía de afuera, así que fui a ver qué pasa y vi que era Shaona siendo agarrada por un tipo extraño encapuchado.**

Shaona: ¡Amanra ayúdame!

 **Al escuchar su grito fui directamente hacia el encapuchado para atacarlo con tal de que suelte a mi hermanita, no pude llegar a el debido a que me agarro con su magia.**

Sombra: con que la portadora de la ballesta fue a rescatar a esta potra ¿eh?

 **La sombra me tenía paralizada con su magia, me di cuenta que es un unicornio, no uno cualquiera, intentaba soltarme hasta con mi magia, pero nada servía y él se acercó y me dijo.**

Sombra: si la quieres volver a ver, te espero allá.

 **La sombra había apuntado a las montañas, me miro por última vez y me soltó arrojándome en contra de un árbol, antes de irse me aplico un hechizo que me dejo cansada, intente alcanzarlo mientras caminaba con mi hermana, Shaona intentaba liberarse, pero le era inútil y yo me sentí más cansada y caí al suelo cerrando mis ojos, me había despertado unas horas después y vi que ya era de día, eso significaba que tenía hasta el atardecer para regresar al olimpo con la gema, pero no me iría sin rescatar a Shaona, así que di a toda marcha hacia las montañas en donde la sombra me estaría esperando, no sé qué será lo que me tenga preparado para mí, había regresado a mi refugio en donde recogí todo, y vi una nota clavada, no era lo del desafío y empecé a leer la nota.**

 _ **NOTA**_

 _ **Si ves esta nota, tienes hasta el atardecer para llegar hasta las montañas, o sino la potra lo pagara caro, el tiempo corre.**_

 _ **ATTE**_

 _ **La Sombra**_

 **Cuando terminé de leer la nota, ya me había enojado, así que guarde todas mis cosas y me apresure hacia las montañas, lo más rápido que pude.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

 **Amanra corría a todo lo que daba hasta llegar al pie de las montañas, la unicornio sabia de los peligros que habían dentro de ellas, sin temor alguno ella se adentró a las montañas para enfrentar a la sombra.**

Amanra: ya voy Shaona.

 **La unicornio empezaba a escalar la montaña, encontrándose con bestias en el camino, pero sin perder su tiempo tubo que quitarlas del camino, Amanra sin importar los peligros ella avanzaba sin que ninguna bestia nativa de la montaña la detuviera, sin darse cuenta que el día pasaba rápido, hasta llegar a una de las partes más altas de las montañas y ahí encontró a la sombra parada junto con la potra atada con anillos mágicos.**

Amanra: al fin te encuentro

 **Hablo con toda seriedad.**

Sombra: hmm… ¿has venido a enfrentarme?

Amanra: me has leído la mente

 **La unicornio se ponía en posición de ataque y este examina a la unicornio respondiéndole.**

Sombra: no tiene caso que me enfrentes en esas condiciones.

Amanra: no me importa… estando a mi cien o no, te enfrentare.

 **Dijo mientras cargaba su cuerno para atacar a la sombra y este le pregunta.**

Sombra: ¿Qué te parece una oferta?

Amanra: **(confundida)** ¿de qué hablas?

Sombra: hablo de un intercambio, y no te me hagas la tonta, tienes la piedra estelar en tu bolso.

Amanra: ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sombra: estuve buscándola durante mucho tiempo y al fin la voy a tener.

 **La sombra alzo su casco para recibir la piedra, la unicornio saco la piedra de su bolso y dudaba en entregársela, ya que ella veía con mucha desconfianza a este.**

Amanra: ¿Qué tendré si te doy la piedra?

Sombra: sencillo, te entregare a la potra y yo me voy.

 **Amanra empezó a pensar en la oferta de la sombra, ella no podía perder la piedra por que Hefesto la necesitaría para su trabajo, pero no podía dejar a Shaona en cascos de ese individuo, luego de pensarlo ella acepta la oferta.**

Amanra: ten la piedra.

 **La unicornio le levito la piedra hacia la Sombra y este deshace los anillos que tenían atrapada a la potra y la avienta haciendo que Amanra salte para rescatarla.**

Sombra: fue un placer hacer tratos contigo.

 **La sombra se va haciéndose una nube de humo, mientras que Amanra rescataba a Shaona de una caída segura.**

Shaona: ¡la piedra!

Amanra: ¡ya no importa, lo que más me importa eres tú!

 **La potra sonrió, y la unicornio al ver su sonrisa usa lo último de sus fuerzas para subir hasta el suelo de la montaña, luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo, la unicornio queda agotada en el suelo y la potra abrazaba con fuerza a Amanra y esta le correspondía.**

Shaona: te quiero hermana

Amanra: yo también.

 **Ambas seguían abrazadas hasta la llegada del dios Arkantos y al ver el acto ambas se separan de la sorpresa y esta pregunta.**

Arkantos: ¿Dónde está la piedra Amanra?

Amanra: no la tengo, la cambien con un desconocido por ella.

 **Respondió cabizbaja mirando a su hermana, y esta sonriente la vuelve a abrazar.**

Arkantos: Amanra, Hefesto la necesita ¿Qué le dirás ahora?

Amanra: no se… pero le diré que ella es mucho más importante que una roca valiosa.

 **Respondió seria, seguido aparece la sombra.**

Sombra: que conmovedor.

 **Amanra se acercó enojada a la sombra, provocando que Arkantos los separe y este se ríe, diciéndoles que no se dieron cuenta todo este tiempo, se quitó la capucha revelando que era Hefesto, se tuvo una larga platica explicando que las notas que encontró la unicornio fueron obra suya, hasta que Amanra pregunto por la cuarta nota, el dios herrero le revela que esa nota jamás existió, y después de terminar la plática, Hefesto le dice que ha completado con lo que le ha pedido, antes de regresar al olimpo, Amanra pregunto que si podía traerse a Shaona, ya que esta la adopto como su hermana, ambos dioses no vieron ningún problema, la potra estallo de alegría al saber que estará con su hermana en el olimpo, y así la unicornio regreso al olimpo con ambos dioses y la potra.**

 **¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿Cómo será su prueba? ¿Qué hará la potra en el olimpo? ¿Qué será lo que trabaja Hefesto?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Morral: Especie de saco pequeño para llevar provisiones u objetos necesarios durante una jornada, viaje, partida de caza, etc.**

 **Lamento por estar mes y medio sin publicar nada, tuve mucho exámenes, tareas, proyectos y exámenes finales, ahora estoy de vacaciones.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11: El abismo Prexor**

 **En el monte olimpo, los elegidos reanudaban con su entrenamiento para enfrentarse a los titanes, Arkantos llamo a los elegidos para hablarles de un tema.**

Jonydius: ¿hay una razón para esta reunión?

Arkantos: los reunir aquí para decirles que la mayoría de ustedes han completado sus misiones, para los que completaron entrenaran con sus dioses correspondientes.

 **Respondió el alicornio.**

Áyax: ¿es en serio? **– El dios asiente -** ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tendremos?

Arkantos: cada dios tiene un modo de entrenar distinto, así que no puedo asegurarles que tipo de entrenamiento tendrán.

 **Dijo serio el alicornio y la unicornio comento.**

Amanra: muy bien, si es así, lo aceptaremos.

Arkantos: los únicos que se quedaran aquí, serán Jonydius, Quirón y Frozen.

 **Al terminar la reunión, el Pegaso y la unicornio se desanimaron un poco, pero el terrestre de la luz les anima a que los verán en sus descansos de sus entrenamientos y se van a sus dormitorios, ya que esto fue un largo día, a la mañana siguiente los tres elegidos restantes empezaban otro día de entrenamiento, pero no lo hacían con el entusiasmo de siempre.**

Quirón: siento este campo medio vacío sin los demás.

Jonydius: no te preocupes Quirón, todos nos veremos cuando sea el descanso de su entrenamiento.

 **Dijo mientras ponía un casco en el hombro de su amigo relajándolo.**

Quirón: lo sé, pero siempre me pregunto, ¿acaso seremos igual de poderosos?

Frozen: eso depende de ti Quirón, tú decides ser fuerte o no, pero debes saber que dentro de ti.

 **Comento la unicornio sentándose de lado del unicornio.**

Quirón: ¿Por qué te has vuelto amable conmigo?

Frozen: sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero eres un buen amigo.

 **La unicornio del hielo se levantó del lugar para descansar, el unicornio se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, más tarde los tres elegidos estaban en una arena de entrenamiento y el unicornio pregunta.**

Quirón: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Jonydius: vamos a tener un combate de entrenamiento, así que prepárate.

 **Respondió el Pegaso café poniéndose en pose de batalla y el unicornio con una gran sonrisa en la cara acepto el desafío de su amigo.**

 _ **JONYDIUS VS QUIRON**_

 **Quirón POV.**

 **Esta batalla inicio con ataque de rayo de mi amigo al cual fácilmente esquive, apenas el combate inicia, pero no me dejare intimidar por él, para demostrarlo use mi lanzallamas y el lo esquiva, rayos ese fue uno de mis mejores ataques, ¿que había de esperar de el? Es mi mejor amigo, aunque lo sea no puedo dejarme vencer a pesar que esto sea un entrenamiento, además siento que le falta algo en este entrenamiento, y no sé qué es.**

Quirón: ¡golpe de fuego!

 **Me acerque a velocidad con mi casco cubierto en llamas, pero lo empato con su golpe trueno, pero no me importaba eso, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que tan fuerte me he vuelto por el entrenamiento juntos, y aquí lo probare venciéndote Jony, hacia mis golpes más y más ardientes al llegar punto de darte quemaduras que espero te debiliten.**

 **POV Jonydius.**

 **Cada vez Quirón pone más fuerza cada ataque de fuego, a un grado que me empieza a dar quemaduras, aun así no me dejare vencer, mis ataques empataban con los de él, la batalla era muy igualada no había ganador en ataques, probé con fuerza física pero seguíamos empatando así como así, las veces que chocábamos cuerpo a cuerpo las quemaduras me dolían mejor dicho me ardían, jeje al menos si pierdo que sea de buen agrado.**

Jonydius: ¡golpe trueno!

 **Debo admitir que él le pone más fuego al asunto, ya que soy el más rápido del grupo, aparte de Áyax claro, en fin le demostrare que la velocidad puede ganarle a la fuerza, ya que él es uno de los más lentos del grupos, siempre usa su fuego avivado para aumentar nos solo su combustión también su velocidad.**

Jonydius: amigo debo felicitarte.

Quirón: jaja ¿en serio?

Jonydius: si, por que aún no me superas.

Quirón: **(molesto)** ¿Qué dijiste?

Jonydius: talvez tú y yo empatemos en golpes cuerpo a cuerpo y en distancia, pero en velocidad me eres una tortuga.

Quirón: hare que te tragues lo que has dicho.

 **Sí que Quirón se enfadó, y eso que me empieza a todo fondo con ataques a distancia, empecé a esquivar sus lanzallamas pero estaba viendo que atacaba a los árboles que decoraban el lugar y me subí a la cima de la copa de un árbol.**

Jonydius: hasta la vista es hermosa desde este árbol y…

 **No había terminado ya que Quirón con su fuerza empezaba a arrancar el árbol desde la base me pregunte, ¿de dónde habrá sacado tanta fuerza para levantar un árbol? Supongo que al estar enfadado consigue más fuerza de manera inesperada.**

Quirón: ¡ya baja de ese árbol!

 **Sentí como el empezó a sacudir el árbol para que yo cayera justo en frente de el así que salte, pero salió mal y caí directamente al suelo, veía como Quirón se me acercaba con una flecha envuelta en fuego.**

Quirón: ahora si se terminó esto

 **Vi como estiraba la cuerda de fuego para darle potencia para disparar, quemara todo a su paso, pero yo también tengo un truco guardado, alce mi casco haciendo que mi vara llegara a mí y empecé a cargar electricidad en el diamante, Quirón disparo su flecha flameante.**

Jonydius: ¡no me vencerás!

 **Dispare el rayo de mi vara chocando con su flecha, provocando un choque, para mi mala suerte la flecha partía mi rayo, ponía más fuerza a mi rayo pero era inútil, no tuve opción y lo esquive, y le dije.**

Jonydius: ¡toma esto! ¡Rayo final!

 **Dispare el rayo de la vara hacia Quirón, y este intenta detenerlo pero le sumaba más fuerza la rayo, arrastraba a Quirón hacia el extremo de las nubes del monte.**

 **Quirón POV**

 **Intentaba repeler el rayo usando mi arco, ya no me daba tiempo para disparar otra flecha, de pronto sentí que uno de mis cascos no estaban en el piso de la arena, oh no, estoy por caer si no hago algo perderé el combate, tendría que desviar el ataque así que se me ocurrió usar una carga de fuego para aumentar el poder defensivo del arco, y con éxito logre desviarlo.**

Quirón: ese rayo fue muy poderoso.

 **Me dije a mi mismo mientras me recargaba sobre mi arco y Jony se acercaba, me dio el casco para levantarme y con una sonrisa lo acepte, al levantarme del suelo y me dijo que era suficiente por hoy, yo frustrado camine hacia la sala en donde descansábamos después de entrenar, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta quedarme dormido.**

 **POV Frozen.**

 **Estaba descansando del entrenamiento junto con Jony, iba de paseo para despejar mi mente un rato, los entrenamientos eran pesados con los demás desde que se fueron a entrenar con sus respectivos dioses, en fin, al menos puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con Jony.**

Frozen: esto es relajante.

Jonydius: si en verdad y… además casi nunca tuvimos tiempo para nosotros debido a los entrenamientos.

 **Era obvio que Jony estaba muy frustrado, sé que quiere terminar con esto ahora, pero temo que no vuelva a ser el mismo Pegaso alegre que conozco, al menos puedo disfrutar estar con el, finalmente llegamos a un árbol donde daba la clara vista a nuestras aldeas, también veíamos el final del continente donde esta el límite de la tierra lejana que conocemos como equestria, luego de mirar puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la crin, ya después de unas horas vinos que anochecia, y nos tocaba los rayos de la luna, me había levantado junto con jony y me vio a los ojos, antes que dijera una palabra el me plantó un beso apasionado al cual correspondía, sentí como me abrazaba con sus cascos y alas para apegarme mas a el, yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, no quería que este beso terminara, pero por falta de aire tuvimos que dejarlo.**

 **POV Jonydius.**

 **Habíamos terminado nuestro beso por falta de aire (que mal), lleve a Frozen a su habitación para que ella descansara para mañana, le di un beso de despedida y me fui a mi cuarto con los demás que por suerte estaban dormidos, excepto Quirón que estaba abrazando su arco llameante.**

Jonydius: ¿qué haces abrazando tu arco?

Quirón: bueno… (Bostezo) después de entrenar, tengo un… (Bostezo) mal presentimiento de algo.

 **Notaba que se estaba durmiendo, le dije que estaba sobreactuado, le dije que suelte el arco y lo ponga a su lado, él no quería hacerlo y al final de cuentas me hizo caso, me fui a mi cama y me recosté para estar en mis sueños.**

 **Quirón POV**

 **Fingí estar dormido, no podía dormir decidí dar una vuelta, por si me cansaba dormiría debajo de un árbol o en otro lugar, llevo conmigo mi arco porque tengo una inquietud que no me dejara en paz hasta que sepa que es, seguía caminando hasta que me topé con Arkantos y me pregunto qué estaba haciendo por estos pasillos, le había respondido que no podía dormir y que decidí dar una vuelta, Arkantos me estuvo mirando un momento serio y me dijo.**

Arkantos: bien, pero no tardes mucho.

 **Seguí con mi caminata mientras analizaba el mal presentimiento, para distraerme un poco, decidí disparar unas flechas, espero que no despierte a nadie en verdad, todo estaba calmado y… había mucho silencio hasta que un sonido lo rompió, empecé a mirar a todos por si había algo o alguien me di cuenta que no estaba solo, agarre mi arco y estire la cuerda flameante para crear otra flecha para apuntar en el lugar en donde está el sonido, de repente se volvió a escuchar pero en los arbustos, típico del sonido que sale del arbusto al instante dispare una flecha incendiando el arbusto revelando a un ser parecido a un poni pangeano común, pero este traía una especie de alas llameantes en sus cuatro patas y dos alas de fuego en sus costados, nunca había visto a uno pangeano/a así, le apunte con otra flecha y le pregunte quien era.**

?: ¡No me dispares!

Quirón: ¿de dónde vienes?

 **Pregunte sosteniendo la flecha del arco que está totalmente cargada y este/a ya que no distingo bien como es, ya que sus llamas están muy débiles creo que la había asustado, el ser con timidez se empezó a revelar que era macho de lomo amarillo con rayas negras, crin y color naranja y negro, sus alas son de fuego rojo amarillento y vi que sus patas tenían alas pero más pequeñas y vi que su CM era de dos alas y me respondió.**

?: Soy un prexoriano.

 **Cuando dijo prexoriano, se me hacía familiar esa palabra la había escuchado una vez, creo que fue una de las leyendas contadas a los potrillos y me di cuenta que era de uno de los lugares más profundo de Pangea.**

Quirón: ¿prexoriano? Vienes del abismo de prexor, creí que solo era un simple abismo que solo les espera la muerte a los que caen ahí.

?: ¿Eso crees amigo?

 **Me pregunto con una ceja levantada y le asentí, el me conto que ese abismo no era lo que creía que era, así que he decidido seguirle pero antes de irme les deje a mis amigos una nota diciéndoles que iré a otro lado y me fui con él a la entrada del olimpo.**

Quirón: antes de irnos a Prexor, ¿Cómo te llamas?

?: Hot Wind.

 **Con tener mi pregunta aclarada, ambos nos dirigimos a prexor por suerte aprendí a usar un hechizo que me otorga alas temporales, lo mejor que eran de fuego, siguiendo a Hot Wind hasta el abismo, después de unas dos horas llegamos a la entrada del lugar me daba miedo entrar ahí, pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Y entre junto con él, Hot se había adelantado un poco y se lo permití, me dijo.**

Hot: oye no te quedes atrás, si no quieres ser presa fácil.

 **Sonó muy serio al decirlo, seguí aleteando hasta llegar a lo más profundo del abismo, nuestras alas iluminaban un poco el lugar.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

 **Después de varios minutos de volar dentro de prexor llegan a ver una pequeña luz flameante y el Pegaso prexoriano se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y le dice al unicornio que habían llegado al destino, que era una cueva iluminada con dos antorchas en la entrada.**

Quirón: ¿esa es tu casa?

Hot: así es, vivo con alguien adentro, pero está durmiendo será mejor ir a un cuarto a descansar al día siguiente te explicare todo.

 **Comento alegremente el Pegaso y el unicornio amarillo le responde que es una buena idea, ya que se cansó usando el hechizo de las alas temporales, Hot lo lleva a un cuarto de la cueva para que pueda dormir, el unicornio se recostó en una cama de piedra en la cual tuvo que dormir de manera incomoda y el Pegaso fue a su respectivo cuarto a descansar.**

 **¿Por qué Hot trajo a Quirón a Prexor? ¿Hay problemas allí? ¿Quién vive con Hot? ¿Quirón estará al cien después de dormir en una cama de piedra?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento mi enorme tardanza estuve con falta de inspiración, trabajos de escuela y otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP 12: el tesoro de Prexor.**

 **En Pangea salía el sol para dar inicio al nuevo día para los habitantes, los rayos llagaban hasta los rincones del continente, pero en Prexor casi no le daban los rayos del sol a excepción de un pequeño rayo de sol que apenas toco la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo el unicornio amarillo.**

 **Quirón POV.**

 **Seguía durmiendo en mi cama de roca y que por cierto era bastante incomodo, pero no quería causar molestias a Hot y al otro que vive con él, decidí levantarme para estirarme un momento por la incomodidad que sufrí a noche hasta que escuche una conversación que provenía fuera de mi habitación, me puse cerca de la entrada y empecé a escuchar.**

Hot: ya te dije, el vino para ayudar

 **Sonó demasiado serio, talvez es una situación en la cual no debo entrometerme, pero si fuera así, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Debo saber más y escuche una voz femenina que también es muy seria.**

?: Hermano, ya te dije que no puedes traer extraños a nuestras tierras y lo sabes.

Hot: sabes que necesitamos ayuda en esto.

?: ¡No lo necesitamos!, ¿qué tal si es un espía de los olímpicos?

 **Esa yegua suena estérica con su respuesta, ¿los olímpicos pisaron aquí?, pero ¿por qué? Y seguía oyendo sin moverme.**

Hot: estas exagerando hermana, cuando lo conocí en el olimpo él me iba a eliminar, pero vio que no era enemigo, necesitas calmarte.

 **Ya había escuchado suficiente iba a regresar a mi cama, pero en un mal movimiento hice caer una roca al suelo atrayendo la atención de los hermanos, estaba nervioso no sé qué me harían si se dan cuenta que escuche su conversación, así que puse la roca en su lugar y me fui directo a la cama que bueno que a lado de la cama había una roca y la puse en el suelo simulando que la había pateado haciéndola caer, escuche los pasos de alguien y sentí su casco, me voltee vi que era Hot, me pregunto que si dormí bien y le dije que más o menos, él se disculpó por lo incomodo de la cama y le dije que no se preocupara, me levante y me dirigí a la sala y vi a una yegua de pelaje amarillo, tenía las patas rojas, con la crin y cola larga amarilla, tiene ojos rojos, alas de color amarillo y rojo, CM de una bola ardiente de fuego.**

Quirón: ¿ella quién es?

 **Pregunte viendo a la yegua y que por cierto me miraba con desprecio y seriedad, apenas la veo y ya me odia pero debe tener un motivo y en eso Hot me contesto.**

Hot: ella es mi hermana mayor, Burning Crown **– ve a su hermana –** hermana él es Quirón, saluda.

Burning: yo no saludo a extraños.

 **Me hablo con rudeza mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cueva y sacaba de una roca una especie de mascara metálica para ponérsela en el rostro, y luego me señalo con la máscara puesta.**

Burning: ¡si le mencionas a alguien que viste este rostro, te rostizare!

 **Admito que me dio un poco de miedo al verla así y le pregunte que le pasaba a su hermana, el me empezó a contar.**

Hot: ¿Cómo te lo explico? **– Se rasca la cabeza con el casco –** desde el inicio de mi gente, tuvimos que sobrevivir contra las bestias que habitaban ahí, los prexorianos usaban sus destrozadas armaduras de soldados o lo que tuvieran para protegerse, las hembras se les ponía una máscara metálica para guardar su belleza pura y se estableció una ley especial para ellas.

Quirón: ¿y cuál es esa ley?

 **Pregunto y el Pegaso le responde serio aclarando su garganta.**

Hot: aquel macho que vea a la hembra sin su máscara con su belleza expuesta, esta decide si matar a ese mismo o amarlo.

Quirón: pero no tiene que ver con la cual me trajiste aquí.

 **Dijo el unicornio empezando a molestarse, el Pegaso le pidió que se calmara un momento.**

Hot: calma amigo, te traje aquí porque **– mira por los lados –** el tesoro de Prexor ha desaparecido.

Quirón: escucha, casi no conozco a tu gente, ¿me podrías explicar un poco más?

 **Dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca junto con su arco y el Pegaso le dice.**

Hot: mejor te cuento mientras caminamos.

 **El unicornio mirándolo acepto la oferta del Pegaso prexoriano y ambos salen de la cueva, mientras caminaban por el abismo, Quirón veía lugares que tenía geiseres de vapor, algunos habitantes tenían toallas de tela que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, luego fueron al centro en donde estaba una fuente adornada con una estatua de un poni Pegaso con alas de fuego.**

Quirón: hermosa estatua, ¿Quién es?

Hot: él es nuestro fundador, Prexor, tiene una leyenda.

 **Relato de Hot.**

 **Antes que nuestro hogar tuviera nombre, Prexor era un Pegaso muy diferente a los demás y no lo veían de buena manera, el ya harto de que lo traten como a un fenómeno o un blasfemo de los dioses, este va a uno de los templos de los dioses para que lo dejaran de tratar así que fue al templo del sol, aposentos del dios Helios, para pedir un favor a ese mismo dios pero este se negó y el seguía rogando y este no tuvo más opción que ponerle una maldición, que lo hizo en respuesta ante eso, se puso en contra de Helios, y ambos arriba Prexor era consiente que hizo una blasfemia a los dioses y volviéndose cenizas junto con Helios, al menos eso creyó el ya con la muerte de Prexor, el dios de la luz y del sol mantiene el resplandor, mientras que Zeus recogió las cenizas de Prexor y las arrojo al abismo, se dice que de sus cenizas nacieron nuevos seres y al ver ese lugar repleto de bestias tuvieron que sobrevivir, luego de una larga batalla de varios años, nombraron este lugar prexor, en honor a este ser.**

 **Fin del relato.**

Quirón: que gran historia amigo.

Hot: lo es, pero lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

 **Ambos se alejaron de la estatua para ir a buscar el tesoro, Hot le explico que el tesoro de su gente es lo más valioso, el unicornio preguntaba que era, el Pegaso no podía responderle exactamente, pero él decía que era una armadura que solo uno podía usarla, para Quirón le fue más fácil entenderlo y se fue corriendo seguido de un Hot que volaba detrás de el por un par de minutos hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento rocoso pudieron ver a Burning peleando contra otras que llevaban mascaras de metal y varias de ellas estaban en el suelo y el unicornio dijo.**

Quirón: parece que tu hermana se toma en serio esto.

Hot: así es, mi hermana siempre fue así, a veces me preocupa su actitud

 **Menciono preocupado**

Quirón: no saques conclusiones rápidas, ella debe tener un motivo de esto.

 **Respondió mientras se adentraba al campo de entrenamiento, el Pegaso le dice que no entre ahí debido a que está prohibido para los machos entrar, este no obedece y se sigue adentrando más, Hot en un intento de sacarlo voló hacia él y una hembra con una máscara de metal los encuentra y los captura, luego de unos minutos son puesto ante Burning que su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara.**

Burning: miren lo que tenemos aquí, dos machos entrando en un espacio que solo es para yeguas guerreras.

 **Respondió seria mientras miraba a Hot y Quirón atados.**

Hot: hermana, por favor perdónalo, no era su…

 **No termino por que la Pegaso empezó a pisarlo por el pecho.**

Burning: ¡yo no tengo hermanos! ¡No tengo sentimientos! ¡Los sentimientos son para débiles!

 **La yegua seguía pisándolo hasta que Quirón puso su casco en medio del casco de Burning deteniendo su castigo.**

Quirón: ya basta, no deberías humillarlo por eso, a quien deberías lastimar es a mí.

Burning: ¡no te metas espía olímpico!

Quirón: ¿Por qué me crees un espía?

 **Pregunto serio mientras detenía sus cascos y esta le responde.**

Burning: la armadura sagrada de nuestro pueblo desapareció.

Quirón: ¿ese es el tesoro de Prexor? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 **El unicornio aparto el casco de la yegua y esta le responde.**

Burning: si, es el tesoro de nuestra gente, y respondiendo tú otra pregunta, esos olímpicos nos prometieron darnos una vida mejor que esto.

 **Veía el lugar a su alrededor y no era nada más que rocas con decadencia de naturaleza y señala al unicornio.**

Burning: pero al parecer los dioses bendicen más ignorantes como tú.

Quirón: no todos de mi continente son bendecidos, y ¿eso de que venga del olimpo como espía? Es una falsedad, y ¿sabes qué? me das lastima.

 **Dijo el unicornio volteándose llevándose a Hot para que lo atienda alguien, la Pegaso enojada lanza una pluma llameante rosando la mejilla de Quirón haciendo que voltee con enfado.**

Burning: no te iras unicornio… no sin pelear.

Quirón: no tengo tiempo para pelear contra alguien como tú, vámonos Hot.

 **Seguía su camino y la Pegaso le intercepta el paso.**

Burning: ¿te asusto verdad?

Quirón: no me asustas, más bien me das lastima

 **Volvió a caminar y la Pegaso golpea al unicornio en el pecho enviándolo hacia un par de rocas destrozándolas, Quirón se levanta y camina hacia la salida junto con Hot ignorando por completo a Burning, pero está en no aceptar que el unicornio le ignore le lanza una bola de fuego, este harto de la insistencia de la Pegaso carga su casco de fuego y atraviesa a Burning, la Pegaso voltea a ver a Quirón se rompe su máscara revelando su rostro en frente de este quedando estática.**

Quirón: para serte sincero, con esa mascara me parecías una demonio, pero sin ella tienes un bello rostro.

 **Agrego mientras caminaba junto al Pegaso prexoriano hasta la salida.**

 **Burning POV.**

 **No puedo creer que me haya quitado la máscara, Esto es la humillación más grande que puede tener una guerrera prexoriana, ese unicornio me las pagara, ¡maldito seas Quirón! Cuando Vi al unicornio junto con mi hermano a la salida le dije que la próxima vez que lo vea, que luche con todas sus fuerzas por que esto jamas se lo perdonare, el unicornio me vio con una sonrisa y me alzo el casco en señal de despedida y se alejo junto con mi hermano, sentílas miradas de las demás yeguas y les dije.**

Burning: ¡¿que están viendo?!

 **Eso asusto a las yeguas que la estaban mirando.**

Burning: ¡vuelvan a entrenar ya!

 **Y me obedecieron volviendo a lo que estaban antes de que esto pasara, ahora debo reparar mi mascara destruida.**

 **Fin de Burning POV.**

 **Después de que Quirón saliera del campo de entrenamiento de prexor, el unicornio junto con Hot regresa a la fuente, luego de darle una visita a Burning.**

Quirón: sí que tú hermana tiene problemas de enojo.

Hot: no entiendo ¿Por qué se comportó así conmigo?

 **El unicornio no podía explicar lo que había sucedido, le iba a decirle pero había visto a otro entrar por una especie de grieta, ambos deciden seguirle, al entrar vieron algo que los había impactado, era el tesoro de Prexor que era una armadura de color rojo con detalles grises que tenía la forma de un ave.**

Quirón: finalmente la hemos encontrado

Hot: hay que arrebatárselas y devolverla a donde pertenece, al templo.

 **Dijo serio mientras se adentraba más a la grieta de donde estaba la armadura robada, el unicornio intento detenerlo pero no lo consigue y lo persigue, al llegar dentro de la grieta se ve que hay una montaña de monedas de oro y tesoros.**

Hot: esto es inaudito.

Quirón: ¿desde cuándo estuvo estos tesoros?

 **Ambos sorprendidos por los tesoros encontrados, el pegaso empieza a tomar una espada que estaba tirada junto a Quirón empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta que escucharon una copa de oro caerse, el unicornio lanzo un lanzallamas hacia esa copa derritiéndola.**

Quirón: ponte atento, puede ser que este sea un enemigo poderoso.

?: Así es

Hot: ¿Quién eres? Sal y muéstrate

 **Dijo el pegaso mientras empuñaba su espada y en ese instante se revela un unicornio pelaje gris, crin y cola gris y amarilla, ojos naranja, CM de un meteoro y sonreía maliciosamente.**

Unicornio: me presento, me llamo Dextro y este lugar será su tumba.

Quirón: eso dices tú, pero para mí no lo es.

 **Encendió sus cascos en llamas mientras que Hot encendió sus alas en llamas y ambos cargaron contra el unicornio gris.**

 _ **QUIRON Y HOT VS DEXTRO**_

Quirón: **(serio)** te hare cenizas aquí mismo.

Dextro: nunca podrás vencerme

 **Introducir (/watch?v=gwlC89-X-oc)**

 **Ambos unicornio chocaron sus cascos de fuego provocando ondas de fuego, Quirón lanza una llamarada que el unicornio gris repele con su magia y este le lanza una lanza de fuego que casi clava a una de las patas del unicornio.**

Quirón: ¿Por qué robar la armadura de esta gente?

Dextro: jajajajajaja… esta gente necesita a un Prexoriano con casco de acero **– mira a Hot –** además cuando los derrote, hare que prexor se levante en contra de los pangeanos y los olímpicos por dejarnos en este abismo oscuro.

 **Dijo el unicornio con furia mientras encendía su casco y se lo lanzaba a Quirón y este le responde.**

Quirón: mira, el hecho que ustedes sufrieran lo que tienen ahora, no signifique que se pongan en contra de mi pueblo y de los dioses.

 **Dispara una flecha directamente y Dextro la agarra.**

Dextro: ¿jugando con armas? **– Crea una cadena de fuego con su magia –** dos pueden jugar ese juego

Quirón: maldición, ¡Hot llévate la armadura de aquí!

 **El pegaso prexoriano asintió y se dirigió hacia la armadura, Dextro con sus cadenas quería eliminarlo pero este los esquiva y toma la armadura e intenta escapar mientras el unicornio gris le seguía intentando darle con sus cadenas llameantes hasta que le da a un muro de rocas que iba a enterrarlo hasta que este fue salvado por Burning quien lleva una nueva mascara.**

Hot: **(alegre)** hermana, ¿viniste a ayudarnos?

Burning: claro que si hermano, ahora entendí que Quirón no es de los malos **– mira a Dextro –** pagaras lo que les has hecho a nuestra gente.

 **Dijo la pegaso mientras disparaba plumas llameantes hacia el unicornio quien con su cadena detuvo y desvió las plumas, la pegaso fue hacia el unicornio pero este con un golpe de cadena la deja fuera de combate.**

Burning: hermano… vete… llévate… la armadura

Dextro: ¡no lo permitiré!

Lanza su cadena para eliminar al pegaso junto con su hermana pero es evitado por una flecha que la deja clavada a la pared.

Quirón: ¡tú asunto es conmigo!

Dextro: ¡entonces perecerás primero!

 **Ambos chocan sus armas provocando ondas de fuego, Dextro con su cadena pone al unicornio al suelo y lo golpea provocando un cráter en el suelo dirigiéndose más abajo, el unicornio dispara más flechas pero este con su cadena le quita su arco arrojándolo a un peñasco y estrangulándolo quemando su cuello, Quirón se le iba la respiración para la alegría del unicornio gris hasta que fue interrumpida por el pegaso prexoriano que lanza plumas llameantes clavándolas a su espalda, este en furia lanza a Hot más abajo donde está la lava cayendo al peñasco en donde está el arco de Quirón dejándolo inconsciente, el unicornio amarillo sintió un olor que provenía de ahí abajo.**

Quirón: azufre.

Dextro: llego el momento, mientras peleábamos, la lava sube más y más, ese tonto pegaso será derretido por la lava y tú le harás compañía.

 **Dijo mientras que el unicornio amarillo se intentaba soltar de la cadena.**

Quirón: **"no puedo dejar que Hot muera, Burning estaría devastada no voy a dejar que un tipo como Dextro ataque a mi pueblo y a los dioses"** ¡no voy a dejarte ganar!

 **Grito mientras un aura de fuego se maximizaba alrededor de su cuerpo rompiendo la cadena, mientras arriba la armadura brillaba con intensidad y dirigiéndose con el unicornio amarillo otorgando su bendición para portarla con una brillante luz y saliendo vestido con la armadura.**

Quirón: ahora Dextro, sufrirás el poder de la armadura del Fénix de Prexor.

 **El unicornio gris, lanza su cadena luego para ser destruida por el poder de Quirón.**

Dextro: ¡mi cadena, maldito! **– Golpea a la armadura quemando su casco -** ¡ahhh, quemaste mi casco!

Quirón: ya no eres tan rudo sin tu cadena, solo eres un tonto de cuarta.

 **El unicornio gris le golpeaba pero se quemaba más, ya al tener su cuerpo con varias quemaduras, Quirón le da el golpe final mandándolo a la lava matándolo, pero el tiempo apremiaba para Hot, fue hacia abajo para salvar al pegaso, al llegar una ola de lava los cubre pero salen de la lava en una esfera de fuego cargando a un Hot que se despierta viendo a su amigo vistiendo la armadura de prexor, luego de llevarlos a su hogar tapan el agujero de la lava, los prexorianos al descubrir la grita entrar y toman las riquezas del lugar, ya estando en el hogar de los hermanos prexorianos Quirón aun portando la armadura habla con Burning.**

Quirón: al fin todo termino.

Burning: lamento haber dudado de ti, yo temía que fueras espía del olimpo.

Quirón: no te preocupes, yo personalmente hablare con Helios para que cumplan con su promesa.

Burning: ¿en serio? Muchas gracias

 **Dijo la pegaso abrazando alegremente al unicornio dejándolo sorprendido.**

Quirón: Burning, la pegaso que fue muy seria conmigo, ¿ahora es abrazable?

 **Al oír eso la pegaso se separa del unicornio regresando a su seria actitud.**

Burning: solo... Cuida la armadura de Prexor ¿si?

Quirón: lo prometo amiga, ¿somos amigos verdad?

 **Pregunto y la pegaso asintió chocando cascos con el unicornio.**

 **Quirón POV**

 **Me fui despidiendo de Hot, Burning y de los habitantes prexorianos para regresar volando al monte olimpo, aun no me acostumbro a volar y mas que tengo la armadura, me costo unas horas llegar, estaba cansado y quería relajarme en la sala donde estaban los demás, había entrado y Alice me recibió con un abrazo al cual yo se lo regrese, mire a mi alrededor y Vi que tres de nosotros no estaban y les pregunte ¿donde estaban los otros? y ellos me respondieron.**

Ayax: Frozen se fue a tierras heladas

Anabel: Arkantos mando a Jony accidentalmente a otra dimensión

Alice: Amanra se fue a buscar a Shaona, por que ella desapareció y yo se por que.

 **Lo de Jony me preocupa, el es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo darlo por muerto, el podrá salir de esto, ahora lo de la potra aunque no la conozco mucho, es una potra adorable y le pregunte a mi amada... Digo amiga y me respondió que era por descubrir de quienes fueron sus padres y el motivo de por que la dejaron en un orfanato cuando era solo una bebé, al principio me preocupo eso pero me alegre que Amanra la encuentre y le ayude a descubrir sus padres biológicos, Alice se ofreció a darme un masaje pero le dije que me lo diera después le dije que tengo un asunto pendiente con Apolo, así que fui a sus aposentos para preguntarle, que si había conocido a alguien llamado Prexor y el me respondió.**

Apolo: si lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, el me pidió que lo hiciera igual a los demás pangeanos, pero le dije que él es especial y me seguía insistiendo y…

Quirón: luego no lo soporto, te quiso eliminar y fue en vano.

 **Me había asentido, cuando le conté lo de la promesa que según los prexorianos me había dicho que un tiempo lo haría y le mencione que ese tiempo llego, Apolo con solo mirarme decidió hacerlo, pero tardaría un tiempo y me pidió que me retirara y obedecí, regrese a donde estaban los demás y la única que estaba era Alice para ir con ella a una sala especial para que me diera masaje después de todo esto, solo espero que Apolo cumpla su promesa.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

 **Después esa noche, en el abismo los prexorianos estaban durmiendo para iniciar un nuevo día, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor provocando que toda la gente saliera de sus cuevas incluyendo a Burning y Hot, vieron que el suelo se está elevando y uno de los nativos grito de alegría al saber que el dios Helios cumpliera su promesa, mientras en el monte olimpo Quirón junto con Apolo y Zeus veían con sonrisas en ver la aldea de Prexor subir a la superficie, la aldea al llegar a la superficie, los prexorianos regocijaron de alegría y jubilo al saber que una nueva era comienza para su gente.**

 **¿Los pangeanos aceptaran a los prexorianos? ¿Qué dimensión fue mandado Jonydius? ¿Qué problemas hay en tierras heladas? ¿Cuál serán los orígenes de Shaona?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lamento este enorme atraso, tuve cosas de la escuela y paros de escritor ahora estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Helios: es el nombre de apolo según los romanos y lo uso para los habitantes de Prexor, gracias a mis amigos Herón y Crimson de team White por darme este dato para acabar el capítulo.**

 **Próximo elegido: Jonydius**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP 13: inculpación**

 **En una celda oscura, estaba un Pegaso de color café, crin y cola negra, ojos amarillo limón, CM de un rayo, correspondía por Jonydius cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, moretones y atado con cadenas.**

 **Jonydius POV**

 **Mi cuerpo lleno de heridas, mis cascos están atados y no puedo moverlos mucho, mi pregunta es ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?, seguía pensando hasta que la puerta de la celda se abrió dando paso a un minotauro que me vio en mi estado actual y me dijo.**

Minotauro: nuevo compañero princesa

 **Vi como lanzo a un ¿alicornio? ¿Una sorpresa? Bueno, como iba diciendo, este era de pelaje marrón oscuro, con la crin y cola negra y roja, su CM era una especie de símbolo de infinito, le iba a preguntar pero ve que estaba inconsciente, perfecto ¿esto no puede empeorar? Así que decidí dormir un poco luego de la paliza que recibí.**

 **Mientras en la ciudad de Canterlot.**

 **En las calles de la ciudad estaba caminando una yegua terrestre pelaje naranja, crin y cola marrón, ojos azul cielo, lleva un listón amarillo, CM de una rosa roja, correspondía como Rose Petal, iba caminando por las calles de Canterlot por última vez.**

 **Rose Petal POV**

 **Después de probar por conseguir un empleo para ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermanito, dejando lo que hacía anteriormente, pero no tuve suerte todos dueños de esas casa me rechazaron debido a Avarice que le dijo a todos a que me dedicaba anteriormente, pero esta pesadilla terminara cuando salgamos de aquí, seguía caminando hasta que algo me agarro y me estampo en contra de la pared de un callejón, creí que era un ladrón pero me equivoque e identifiqué quien es, era un semental unicornio de pelaje azul marino, crin y cola verde, ojos cafés, CM de un diamante rojo, era Diamond Avarice.**

Rose: **(seria)** ¿Qué quieres?

Avarice: oh nada mi querida Rose, solo vine a proponerte algo que te beneficiara más a ti y a tu familia.

Rose: **(seria)** pero primero suéltame

 **Empezaba a forcejear a que me soltara, al final el me soltó.**

Rose: **(seria)** ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

Avarice: que te cases conmigo

 **Al oír eso lo tome como una maldita broma de parte de Avarice, apuesto que es un truco para que vuelva a mi antiguo "trabajo", prefiero ser humillada a que casarme con ese mal nacido, en otra parte me puede beneficiar, podría pagar todas las deudas de mi hogar, mi hermanito podría ir a una guardería para que conozca potros de su edad aun así sigo creyendo que es un truco.**

Rose: ¿si me niego?

Avarice: mi pequeña zorrita, tendrás falta de dinero y beneficios, además que muchas casa te han rechazado, sabes que no tienes opción de volver a que sea tu cliente con más ganancia.

 **Al escuchar lo que había dicho era lo correcto, ya casi el dinero que había ganado anteriormente se terminaba, ¿podre encontrar una solución a esto? Avarice vio mi cara de completa preocupación y desesperación, vi que se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Mientras tanto en la prisión.**

 **Jonydius seguía colgado de sus cadenas seguido llega un guardia junto con un dragón morado, con las escamas verdes, el Pegaso al verlo le fue difícil reconocerlo.**

Jonydius: Spike, vaya creciste mucho.

Spike: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre extraño?

 **Para el Pegaso parecía que este no lo conociera, intento hablar con él pero parecía inútil terminando que el guardia minotauro propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago quitándole todo el aire.**

Spike: no debiste hacer eso, tal vez sea un prisionero pero no merece ese trato

Guardia: solo quería darle ese golpe como "despedida" ya que toda mi gente volverá a su tierra natal.

 **Dijo el guardia mientras abandonaba la celda, pero Spike le pide que le traiga a alguien que atienda sus heridas y este obedece, Spike fijo su mirada en el Pegaso y por ultimo al inconsciente alicornio.**

Spike: **(serio)** díganme algo, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Jonydius: te puedo decir como llegue aquí.

 **Flashback.**

 **En el monte olimpo se podía ver a Jony caminando por los pasillos viendo varios pétalos caerse, este tenía una mirada triste debido a que Frozen se había ido a una misión, estando solo se puso debajo del árbol en donde estuvieron la última vez, el Pegaso dormía por un par de horas soñando con su amada unicornio del hielo, pasaron las horas y este había despertado.**

Jonydius: ahora solo quedo yo.

 **Se levantó de donde había dormido y empezó a caminar, hasta que detrás de él se formó una especie de agujero que lo empezó a arrastrar hacia él, Arkantos llego rápido a la escena pero fue tarde, el Pegaso fue absorbido por el portal, durante el portal el Pegaso podía ver varios mundos en lo que había pero caya en uno donde la Equestria que conocía estaba en ruinas, el Pegaso confundido voló los alrededores hasta que fue atado con cadenas y fue llevado hasta el palacio de canterlot que estaba siendo reconstruido.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Jonydius: así fue como llegue aquí.

Spike: te diré la respuesta, llegaste de otra dimensión, eso es un hechizo imposible si no eres unicornio.

 **Dijo el gran dragón dejando la celda dejando a un Pegaso sorprendido.**

 **Mientras en la ciudad**

 **La terrestre regresaba a casa después de pasear por la ciudad y de verse con Avarice, entra la puerta de su casa y ve a su madre que es una terrestre de pelaje naranja, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM de una maseta, correspondía como Orchid Petal.**

Rose: regrese mama.

Orchid: me alegra que hayas vuelto, ¿hubo suerte?

 **Pregunto la yegua.**

Rose: no, todo sigue igual y me encontré con Avarice en el camino.

Orchid: ¿Qué te pidió esta vez?

 **la joven terrestre le respondió lo que el unicornio azul le había dicho y la yegua naranja reacciono atónita con lo que dijo su hija.**

Orchid: ¿te pidió eso?

Rose: pero no nos preocupemos, saldremos de Canterlot en la mañana e iniciaremos nuevas vidas en otro lugar.

 **Dijo la joven terrestre poniendo un casco en el hombro de su madre, seguido baja un potrillo de pelaje verde claro, crin y cola amarilla dorada, ojos azul cielo, no tiene CM, corresponde como Sunflower Petal con una edad de 5 años.**

Sunflower: ¿Qué pasa?

 **Decía el potro tapándose el ojo con un casco mientras bostezaba.**

Orchid: nada mi pequeño, debes dormir, por que mañana nos iremos de Canterlot.

 **La yegua carga al potro en su lomo y llevándolo a su cuarto.**

 **Orchid Petal POV**

 **Por una parte estoy aliviada en saber que saldremos de aquí para iniciar de cero, Rose podrá trabajar conmigo y Sun podrá ir a una guardería para que conozca a potros de su edad, por otro lado me siento terrible, no fui capaz de evitar que Rose se metiera a la prostitución a temprana edad, todo por ese maldito, primero toca a mi hija y ahora le quiere proponer matrimonio, prefiero que estemos muertos a que tener algo de Avarice, si mi marido siguiera vivo no tendríamos estos problemas.**

 **Fin Orchid Petal POV.**

 **Fuera de la casa de los Petal, estaba uno de los espías de Avarice viendo todo desde corta distancia, el poni espía se dirigió a la mansión de Avarice.**

Espía: señor, parece que Rose no aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio y planea irse de Canterlot.

Avarice: eres difícil mi zorrita **\- ve al espía -** ejecuta el plan B.

 **El espía asintió y el unicornio azul le da dos bolsas llenas de bits, el espía los tomo y se fue devuelta a la casa Petal, en la noche la familia Petal estaba durmiendo en su casa, el poni espía estaba afuera oculto en un arbusto junto con las bolsas de bits, saliendo de su escondite el espía avanzaba sigilosamente a una carretilla grande al lado de la puerta trasera de la casa Petal, él sabía que si hacia el más mínimo ruido todos despertarían y él no tendría más opción que ocultarse hasta que se volvieran a dormir, y su jefe lo despediría, así que siguió avanzando sigilosamente, sin despertar a alguien de la familia Petal llega a la carretilla y puso una bolsa dentro de ella, antes de poner la última bolsa este inhala la bolsa y le vino un recuerdo a la mente.**

 **Flashback espía.**

 **El espía estaba en la puerta de la mansión de Avarice esperando a su jefe por unos minutos hasta que llego.**

Espía: ¿cuál es el plan B jefe?

Avarice: el plan es que pongas estas dos bolsas gordas de Bits en la carreta que está en la parte trasera de la casa de Rose.

Espía: ¿Qué quiere llegar con esto?

 **El unicornio azul no respondió la pregunta y le dijo.**

Avarice: tu solo eres otro lacayo que trabaja para mí y harás lo que yo diga sin preguntar, solo hazlo.

 **El espía no dijo nada y se fue con las bolsas a la casa de los Petal.**

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **El espía miro la bolsa y la puso en la carretilla, se alejó del lugar para ocultarse en el arbusto.**

Espía: perdóname Rose.

 **Dijo mientras se le caía una lágrima mientras se iba del lugar regresando a la mansión de Avarice.**

 **El espía regreso a la mansión de Avarice diciéndole que las bolsas fueron puestas con éxito, el unicornio azul noto la tristeza del espía, le pregunta el por qué se entristece por ella, el espía que revela que es un poni Pegaso de color sepia, crin y cola sepia oscuro, ojos dorados, CM de una pala y una maseta, correspondía como Potted Sun diciéndole que le había mentido, le hizo creer que ella murió en la guerra, solo con esto salió de la sala principal de la mansión.**

 **En la prisión.**

 **Jonydius POV.**

 **Veía como la luna ascendía al cielo, me recordaba las noches con mi amada unicornio, escuche un sonido que venia del alicornio, se estaba despertando, ¿quería saber cómo se llamaba? ¿De dónde viene? Y ¿Por qué esta aquí?, cuando despertó estaba sorprendido como lo estuve antes, me pregunto quién era yo, le dije mi nombre y de donde venía, al parecer el alicornio no podía moverse mucho debido a que las cadenas son pesadas, y en verdad seria agradable conocerle para ser su amigo y posiblemente salir de aquí.**

 **Alicornio POV.**

 **Admito que me asuste un poco en estar en una dimensión, estaba empezando a controlar mi poder de alicornio con ayuda de unas amigas mías y de la princesa Twilight, de un momento para otro estoy en una prisión con un Pegaso que aparentemente controla la electricidad, pero es agradable, empezamos una larga charla que algunos guardias nos callaban golpeando la puerta de nuestras celda, le dije mi nombre que era Gunsmith y nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente, después de tres horas de charla que involucramos nuestras dimensiones de origen, vi que esto era una gran locura, ambos nos cansamos y nos dormimos para lo siguiente.**

 **Fin del POV alicornio**

 **A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Petal finalmente saldrían de Canterlot para iniciar una nueva vida en otro pueblo y de estar lejos de Avarice, antes de que llegaran al límite de Canterlot un grupo de guardias de Shion detiene la carreta.**

Orchid: ¿Qué pasa? Solo nos íbamos a mudar.

 **Pregunto la terrestre naranja y un guardia dragón le responde.**

Guardia: perdone, recibimos una orden de arresto por robo y…

Guardia 2: las encontré señor.

 **Dijo un guardia dragón alzando las dos bolsas llenas de bits, la yegua adulta se sorprendió en ver esas dos bolsas, iba a preguntar pero no pudo debido a que encadenaron a Rose Petal, ella rogaba que no se la llevaran.**

Guardia 1: lo siento señora, pero tendrán que quedarse hasta que se decida qué hacer con ella.

 **Dijo mientras que los guardias llevaban a la joven yegua, mientras que otro guardia regresaba a la yegua adulta junto al pequeño potro dormido.**

 **En la prisión.**

 **Gunsmith POV**

 **Había entablado una amistad con Jonydius, es un gran pony, pero a veces pienso que el nombre Jonydius es algo raro, le pedí que se cambiara el nombre a Therios o Shock Hope, pero él no se enojó para mi suerte y todo lo demás que platicamos eran cosas personales como nuestras vidas, que hacemos, etcétera, vi que tiene cosas diferentes a las mías que hago, solo soy un mercenario que salva a otros, hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros al terminar de contar lo que teníamos que contar hasta que escuche el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas sentí que eran de dragón, vi que había llegado a la puerta y si era un dragón que traía consigo a una yegua pero patas arriba, cuando la vi así le dije al dragón que ella no es un animal, este soltó a la yegua atándola a unos grilletes y vino hacia a mí para golpearme unas cuantas veces y se fue, aún era medio día y tengo un plan que nos liberara esta noche.**

 **¿Qué pasara con nuestro trio de amigos en la prisión? ¿Cuál es el plan de escape de Gunsmith? ¿Qué pasara con Orchid y Sunflower Petal? ¿Qué relación tiene el espía con Rose?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Rose, Orchid y Sunflower Petal junto a Avarice le pertenecen a Scrittore Passione.**

 **El espía conocido como Potted Sun es mío, su nombre significa maceta del sol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP 14: Escape y Castigo.**

 **En la casa de los Petal, estaba una yegua terrestre de pelaje naranja, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM de una maceta, correspondía como Orchid Petal que estaba en mar de lágrimas.**

Orchid: ¿por qué? ¿Cómo paso esto?

 **La yegua seguía llorando, al lado estaba potrillo de pelaje verde claro, crin y cola dorada, ojos azul cielo, no tiene CM, correspondía como Sunflower Petal, veía como su madre lloraba.**

 **Sunflower Petal POV**

 **No entiendo nada de esto, ¿Por qué mi madre llora? ¿Acaso mi hermana hizo algo malo?, el mundo de los adultos es de lo más extraño que vi en mi vida, esos dragones me dan miedo, más que portan esas armaduras.**

 **Fin de POV de Sunflower Petal.**

 **El potro seguía viendo a su madre llorar, seguido alguien toca la puerta y la yegua secándose las lágrimas se dirige a la puerta y ve que era Avarice.**

Orchid: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

 **Pregunto la unicornio sin emoción alguna, y el unicornio azul dice.**

Avarice: ¿no puedo visitar a la familia de mi "cliente"?

Orchid: no a estas alturas.

 **La yegua seguía llorando y el unicornio mostrando apenas una pequeña sonrisa viendo que su plan marchaba a la perfección.**

 **Avarice POV**

 **Está resultando tal como lo planee, la yegua está envuelta en lágrimas, hora de iniciar la siguiente fase de mi plan, pero antes de preguntar la yegua le dijo a su pequeño que se fuera arriba, el pequeño hizo algunos pucheros, que potro más molesto.**

Avarice: ¿le puedo proponer algo?

Orchid: si es una propuesta de matrimonio no aceptare eso.

 **Quede sorprendido, la zorrita les conto lo de mi propuesta, la yegua me seguía hablando de manera fría, ella no permitirá que la zorra de su hija se case conmigo para ayudarles en ascender en el escalón social.**

Avarice: escuche señora, si acepta que su hija se case conmigo, yo la sacare de la prisión.

Orchid: ¿después de que le obligaste a tener relaciones contigo quitándole su virginidad?

Avarice: ella se haría una yegua completa tarde o temprano

 **Puse mi casco en la barbilla de Orchid, pero esta me dio una fuerte bofetada cosa que a mí no me dolió, le dije que su hija no sobrevivirá a la prisión y el castigo que le darán por "robarme" mi dinero, pero ella se dio cuenta muy tarde, ella decía que ella saldría inocente, además ella está siendo menos preciada por los nobles, aunque ella hable de esto a ¿quién le creerán?, a mi o una zorra, me fui de la casa riendo disfrutando de mi triunfo, pronto esa zorrita será mía y solamente mía.**

 **Fin de Avarice POV.**

 **Orchid POV**

 **Avarice ya hizo demasiado daño, primero me hace la vida imposible, luego desvirga y prostituye a mi hija y ahora la quiere tenerla de esposa para sus fetiches sexuales, esto ya fue demasiado, no me importa lo que los de Sion me crean, yo iré a sacarla de esa prisión sin importar si pierdo la vida, así que puse a Sunflower a mi lomo y fui directamente a Sion, pero vi que una garra se puso a mi boca y…**

 **Fin de Orchid POV**

 **En la prisión se encontraba el Pegaso junto con el alicornio en su celda, siendo atendidos por minotauros quien estaban golpeándolos a ambos como si fueran sacos de boxeo, ya pasando una hora los minotauros los dejan mal heridos en sus lugares.**

Minotauro 1: son más resistentes que los ponis normales.

Minotauro 2: vamos a darles un descanso y por dé mientras, nueva compañera.

 **Dijo el minotauro tomado que parecía ser una yegua terrestre pelaje naranja, crin y cola marrón, ojos azul cielo, lleva un listón amarillo, CM de una rosa roja y atándola a las cadenas de la celda y los minotauros se fueron, dejándolos solos con la yegua.**

Gunsmith: ¿Quién es ella?

Jonydius: no lo sé, nunca la he visto.

Gunsmith: ¿crees que hizo un crimen? O ¿fue algo más?

 **El alicornio pregunta y el Pegaso le responde.**

Jonydius: puede una posibilidad, cincuenta a cincuenta.

Gunsmith: solo esperemos que despierte.

 **Ambos machos empezaron a esperar a que la yegua despertara, luego de una hora la yegua despierta y al ver el lugar se asusta, luego ve a los dos sementales atados, les pide que despierten y ambos lo hacen, estos le dicen.**

Gunsmith: despertaste

Yegua: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **Pregunto la yegua aterrada y estos se presentan.**

Jonydius: mi nombre es Jonydius, provengo de Electronix de Pangea.

Gunsmith: el mío es Gunsmith, no te revelo detalles.

 **La yegua no tan confiada del todo les dice.**

Yegua: el mío es Rose Petal, un gusto conocerlos.

Jonydius: igual el nuestro, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

 **La yegua les conto lo que sucedió en la carreta, mencionado que fue arrestada, pero decía que ella nunca robo esas dos bolsas de bits, el Pegaso comprendió que fue incriminada, Rose seguía contando y menciono a un tal unicornio llamado Diamond Avarice, los sementales se preguntaron quién era Avarice, ella les dijo que era un antiguo cliente suyo en su trabajo anterior, el alicornio de curiosidad le pregunto cuál era su antiguo trabajo, la yegua Petal respondió que su antiguo trabajo era acostarse con sementales mayores en especial con Avarice por dinero a su familia, desde que su padre había fallecido en la guerra, el pegaso y el alicornio dijeron haber sabido de ella debido a que Spike les conto de dicha guerra, el pegaso le pregunto.**

Jonydius: ¿desde cuándo te acostabas con mayores?

Rose: desde los 12 años y mi primera vez fue con Avarice.

 **Respondió muy apenada la yegua.**

Gunsmith: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Rose: 15 años.

Jonydius: estas muy joven para este tipo de cosas.

 **Comento el Pegaso haciendo que la terrestre estuviera más apenada de lo que estaba por su trabajo y el alicornio le dice.**

Gunsmith: me alegra que nos hayas contado de tu pasado, ahora te conocemos más.

Rose: ¿en serio?

Jonydius: **(serio)** si, ahora sé que hiciste esto para ayudar a tu familia a no pasar hambre, a pesar que él te obligaba **– alzo el rostro -** hare esto, voy a reconstruir tu vida, ¡no me será sencillo y hare lo que este a mi alcance para que tengas una vida mejor lejos de esto!

Gunsmith: eso es profundo amigo **– pensó un segundo –** tengo una idea.

Rose: ¿Cuál es?

 **Pregunto la yegua con la esperanza de salir de la celda.**

Gunsmith: haremos que ese minotauro entre a la celda para que alguien lo entretenga, ya cuando este dentro le robamos las llaves de las cadenas **– puso un casco en su pecho –** y seré yo quien se las quite.

 **Dijo el alicornio con una enorme seguridad, dando esperanzas a sus amigos para poder escapar.**

Jonydius: eso suena bien, yo lo distraeré **– ve al minotauro –** guardia.

Minotauro: ¿Qué deseas sabandija?

 **Pregunto malhumorado y el Pegaso le responde.**

Jonydius: quiero decirte algo, entra.

 **El minotauro entra y el Pegaso les asiente para que se preparen, el alicornio se quitó el anillo con sus cascos y prepara su magia, mientras que la terrestre se queda quieta, el minotauro se pone enfrente del Pegaso y le pregunta.**

Minotauro: ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Jonydius: **(sonrisa)** ¡ahora!

Minotauro: **(confundido)** ¡¿qué?!

 **El alicornio uso su magia para robarle las llaves al guardia, el Pegaso le golpea con sus cascos traseros dejándolo inconsciente.**

Gunsmith: buen trabajo

 **Agrego mientras se quitaba las cadenas, luego desato al Pegaso y por ultimo a la terrestre y dijo.**

Gunsmith: rápido, seguramente más vendrán, aquí nos separamos momentáneamente.

Jonydius: **(confundido)** ¿Qué quieres decir?

Gunsmith: yo tengo algo valioso que recuperar, por lo visto tú también tienes algo que recuperar también.

Jonydius: me leíste la mente.

 **El Pegaso respondió con una sonrisa, seguido el alicornio saca un mapa de la armadura del minotauro y señala una especie de habitación.**

Rose: conozco esa habitación, es el despacho de Avarice, ¿Por qué ahí?

 **El alicornio no respondió y se fue a otro lado dejando a una Rose confundida.**

 **Gunsmith POV**

 **La razón por la que elegí ese lugar, fue porque esta de frente la salida, tengo que recuperar mis gemas, según el mapa está en la sala de riquezas, custodiada por unos dragones, no me serán problema, pero a Jonydius me preocupa, ya que su bastón está en manos de varios espías de Avarice, tan pronto recupere mis gemas iré con ustedes para ayudarlos, iba corriendo hasta la dicha, en el camino me topaba con minotauros y unos dragones, sin las piedras no me fue sencillo, les aplique un ataque de lanzallamas y derribe a los minotauros, los dragones eran resistentes a este elemento, así que los evite y seguí mi camino, la sala estaba en frente de mí, corría lo más que podía y unos guardias dragones me vieron y quisieron aplastarme junto con los dragones que me tenía atrás, ambos grupos estaban cerca así que di un derrape dejando a los dragones confundidos y provocando que chocaran, eso me dio tiempo para recuperar mis gemas, espero que Jony y Rose estén bien.**

 **Fin de Gunsmith POV.**

 **Jonydius POV**

 **Estaba junto con Rose dirigiéndonos al bar en donde estaban varios espías de Avarice, al llegar a la puerta de la sala, vi desde ahí que estaba mi bastón en medio de una mesa de cartas, mire a Rose y le pedí que me esperara, ella obedeció y entre al bar, al verme varios de Avarice quisieron eliminarme, pero que tontos use de mi poder para derrotarlos a la vez, cuando recupere mi bastón escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera y vi que un espía había tomado a Rose por la espalda, pero vi que no era un espía, era Avarice quien le puso un cuchillo en su cuello, le exigí que la soltara, pero este no quería e intente acercarme, pero no podía, si me acercaba el la mataría, eso me puso de mal humor y le lanza un rayo que lo deja mal herido y suelta a Rose, tome a la terrestre y nos pusimos a correr de ahí, después de unos minutos de correr me reencontré con Guns y me alegre de ello.**

 **Fin de Jonydius POV.**

 **Después de recuperar sus objetos, el alicornio tomo a los otros dos y se transportó lejos de Sion, llegando a la casa de Rose, pero estaba vigilada por dos dragones pero estos caen derrotados por ambos, Rose abre su casa y se reúne con su madre y hermanito, Jonydius les dijo que deben apresurarse, así Orchid recogió lo que necesitarían, Guns uso la transportación para llevarlos a un mejor lugar.**

 **Otro lugar.**

 **En un estallido los cinco ponis llegaron a un lugar que era de nubes, el Pegaso reconoció que regreso al monte olimpo, la familia Petal confundida de esto, debido a que saben que los pegasos son los únicos que pueden estar encima de las nubes.**

Orchid: esto es increíble.

Rose: si, no creí que existiera un lugar así.

 **Dijeron emocionadas y seguido se despierta el potro verde.**

Sunflower: ¿Dónde estamos mami?

Orchid: en…. **– ve al Pegaso -** ¿Cómo se llama este lugar joven?

Jonydius: esto es el monte Olimpo.

 **Respondió el Pegaso, el potrillo asombrado del lugar se baja del lomo de su madre y se dispone a correr.**

¿?: Has podido regresar

Jonydius: Arkantos

 **Dijo al reconocer la voz del alicornio de armadura blanca, este al ver a la familia Petal y al alicornio marrón vio que no estuvo solo y el Pegaso le dice.**

Jonydius: si preguntas, los traje conmigo **– ve a Rose –** ella y su familia sufrió mucho por un desgraciado llamado Avarice **– ve a Guns –** el solo vino de otra dimensión y quiero ayudarlos.

Arkantos: si es lo que pides, regresare al alicornio a su mundo y tu encárgate de llevar a la hembra y a su familia a un lugar mejor.

 **Dijo el dios y el Pegaso feliz le dice.**

Jonydius: ¡gracias! ¡Gracias Arkantos!

Gunsmith: pero antes **– se desaparece unos segundos y regresa –** listo

Jonydius: eso fue rápido.

Gunsmith: si, Rose, quiero que vengas conmigo un minuto.

 **La yegua obedece y van una fuente a solas.**

 **En la fuente.**

Rose: ¿Por qué me llamaste?

 **Pregunto confundida la yegua y este le responde.**

Gunsmith: si no mal recuerdo, perdiste tú pureza hace tres años ¿no?

 **La yegua asintió.**

Gunsmith: yo hare que la recuperes.

Rose: pero ¿cómo?

 **Pregunto y el alicornio saco una piedra con la apariencia de un reloj color verde.**

Gunsmith: solo quédate quieta y mira al reloj.

 **La piedra empezó a brillar a su esplendor envolviendo a la yegua en una esfera verde y luego desaparece, Rose pregunta.**

Rose: no pasó nada ¿Qué hiciste?

Gunsmith: digamos que te devolví la pureza que perdiste, revísate si no me crees.

 **La yegua aun sin creerlo se da la vuelta y se revisa a sí misma y ve que lo que había dicho el alicornio era verdad, recupero la pureza que había perdido, la yegua con una enorme felicidad abraza al alicornio con todas sus fuerzas, este corresponde el abrazo y luego regresan con los demás, Rose le conto a su madre lo que estuvieron haciendo, el potro aun confundido de que su hermana mencionara la palabra "pureza" y "flor" varias veces, este ya harto quería saber que significaban cada una, pero su madre le dijo que se lo dirá cuando crezca, Orchid se acerca al alicornio le pregunta lo que le hizo a su hija y este le dice que si es cierto, mencionando que la piedra por si sola puede rejuvenecer seres vivos y ella quería probar para creerle, el alicornio acepto y usa la piedra para rejuvenecer a la madre Petal.**

Orchid: quiero verme **– se va a una fuente y ve su reflejo –** soy más joven, me siento 10 años más joven.

Gunsmith: en realidad son 15 años, tu edad era de 38 años, pero con la piedra ahora tienes 23 años.

 **Orchid ve a su hija.**

Orchid: ahora si pasaremos tiempo de jóvenes juntas.

Sunflower: ¿yo que?

 **El potro hacia puchero y el Pegaso se acerca y le da un collar amarillo.**

Sunflower: ¿Qué es?

Jonydius: es mi collar, lo usaba para mis poderes de rayo, ahora no lo uso, así que te lo doy.

 **El potro feliz toma el collar y se pone en su cuello.**

Rose: si fuera tú, no le hubiera dado eso.

Jonydius: ¿por qué?

 **Pregunto y seguido recibió choques eléctricos de parte del potro y así fue varias horas.**

 **Luego de unas horas ya era hora de la despedida, Jonydius le pregunta a Guns que si se volverán a ver, este le dice que posiblemente sus caminos se crucen de nuevo y entra al portal junto con Arkantos, luego el Pegaso llevo a los Petal a un gran jardín de flores de diversos colores, diciéndoles que aquí empezaran de cero, Rose en agradecimiento por este gesto le da un beso apasionado en la boca dejándolo desmayado y sonrojado, Rose le susurra a su oído que en unos años le entregaría su pureza y este confundido se desmaya de nuevo.**

 **Mientras en el viaje del portal.**

 **Arkantos estaba con el alicornio marrón y este le pregunta algo.**

Arkantos: ¿Qué fuiste a hacer en otro lugar?

 **Guns solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **En la otra dimensión.**

 **Se veía a Diamond Avarice en un campo lleno de árboles muertos, se levantaba y escucho sonidos de cuervos, este se empezaba a asustar y más cuando venían más cuervos, los arboles del bosque estaba lleno de cuervos, el unicornio azul grito con todas sus fuerzas y los cuervos se abalanzaron sobre él sin dejar un rastro de él.**

 **De vuelta al viaje del portal.**

Gunsmith: le di un lindo hogar.

Arkantos: ¿dónde?

Gunsmith: uno en donde no querrás terminar ahí.

 **Respondió el alicornio un poco frio y el dios solo guardo silencio por el resto del viaje.**

 **¿Qué será de la nueva vida de la familia Petal? ¿Jonydius se recuperara del repentino desmayo que tuvo con Rose? ¿Sunflower controlara sus poderes?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Agradezco a SCRITTORE PASSIONE por darme a la familia Petal y a Diamond Avarice del fanfic "LA INOCENTE" que recientemente fue concluida.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP 15: rumbo al árbol.**

 **Mientras que Jonydius hacia su misión en otro mundo, en las cercanías de Glaciaris, una unicornio color azul, crin y cola blanca como la nieve, ojos azul cielo, CM de una estrella de nieve en una orbe azul, quien caminaba a su pueblo para resolver un grave problema.**

Frozen: hace tiempo que no veo mi hogar

 **Dijo alegre la unicornio mientras seguía caminando hacia su hogar helado.**

 **La unicornio empezó a correr y vio que su pueblo estaba con pocos cambios, ya que habían varios soldados vigilando el perímetro, Frozen se sorprendió por la enorme cantidad de soldados que habían, entre ellos estaban varios lanzadores de hachas, hersires y Huscarles.**

Frozen: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

 **La unicornio empezó a correr por el pueblo hasta llegar a los campos de cultivo cuya gran parte estaban destruidas, los aldeanos recolectaban lo que pudieron salvar, Frozen aún seguía confundida y empezó a buscar algo que relacionara a los cultivos destruidos, durante su búsqueda encontró huellas de lobos, pisadas y rastros quemados, ella podía reconocer esas huellas, eran los lobos de Fernir y las pisadas quemadas eran de gigantes de fuego, cuando termino de reconocer las pistas se dirigió a un granero y al entrar vio que había un granjero que cuidaba a una yegua y a un potrillo, el granjero y la yegua se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron a la unicornio y esta les dice que no les hará daño, que es amiga y que salieran para que le dijeran la situación.**

Frozen: ¿los gigantes bajaron aquí?

Granjero: así es, y al parecer atacaron aquí sin motivo alguno.

 **Dijo el granjero mientras veía sus cosechas destruidas.**

Frozen: no me lo creo, ¿hubo otra parte que fue invadida por los gigantes?

Yegua: los campos del sur fueron atacados por los gigantes de las montañas.

 **Explico la yegua.**

 **Frozen POV.**

 **Primero gigantes de las montañas y ahora gigantes de fuego, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados, debo llegar al fondo de todo esto, espero que Folstag sepa de esto, así que iré al gran glaciar para hablar con el rey Folstag para que sepa que hacer.**

 **Fin de Frozen POV.**

 **La unicornio llega a la entrada del enorme glaciar a las afueras de la ciudad que estaba siendo custodiada por dos gigantes de hielo, Frozen al ser bloqueada le pidió a que la dejen pasar pero ambos se negaron y está ya no quería perder más tiempo así que…**

Frozen: ¡Folstag!

 **La unicornio seguía gritando el nombre del rey de los gigantes de hielo una y otra vez hasta que este (suerte para Frozen) apareció y se puso detrás de los dos guardias de hielo.**

Folstag: déjenla entrar.

 **Los dos guardias obedecieron dejando pasar a la unicornio siguiendo al rey hasta la sala del trono y este le pregunta.**

Folstag: ¿a qué has venido?

Frozen: he visto en mi regreso que toda la villa fue atacada por gigantes de las montañas y gigantes de fuego, ¿no tendrás nada que ver en esto cierto?

 **Miro seria al rey gigante y este le responde.**

Folstag: sí, he visto los ataques, pero estoy protegiendo la villa

Frozen: pensaba que romperías la promesa.

 **Dijo la unicornio.**

 **El gigante se paró de su trono de hielo tomando a la portadora de la lanza con su mano y llevándola a la cima del gran glaciar, mostrándole el horizonte y unas montañas.**

Frozen: ¿Por qué aquí?

Folstag: más allá de estas montañas hay un gran árbol que se está destruyendo.

 **La unicornio se puso un poco pensativa y volvió a mirar al gigante de hielo y este le dijo.**

Folstag: ¿recuerdas de la leyenda del Yggdrasil?

Frozen: el árbol de los mundos, se dice que te lleva a los 9 mundos, entre ellos está un mundo llamado "Midgard **" – le vuelve a mirar –** ¿Qué pasa con él?

Folstag: el árbol de forma misteriosa se empieza a marchitarse, y los gigantes le echan la culpa a tu gente por ello.

 **Frozen POV.**

 **¿Mi gente hacer esto? ¿No entiendo nada? ¿Qué está pasando? Será mejor que empiece a investigar, la única forma de llegar a tener respuestas, es llegar al árbol y hablar con los gigantes, pero para eso tengo que pasar por mucho camino, así que le pregunte a Folstag que me dijera que camino es más rápido para llegar al gran árbol y posiblemente sanarlo.**

 **Folstag POV**

 **La unicornio quiere llegar al árbol lo más rápido posible, entiendo que quiere salvar a su gente, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es llevarla al paso gigante, es la ruta más rápida de llegar al árbol y curarlo antes de que se de el Ragnarok que acabe con nuestro mundo.**

 **Fin Folstag POV**

 **La unicornio y el gigante caminaron por las montañas heladas que traían un traicionero, luego sobrepasarían el valle Tyr, por ultimo pasar silenciosamente la cueva del Nidhogg y finalmente han llegado a un camino bastante amplio y de nieve espesa, ambos bajaron de una colina nevada y sorpresivamente encontraron un edificio enorme que parecía abandonado, el gigante cargo a la unicornio ya que ella no podría caminar en la espesa nieve, al entrar el gigante busco madera y aceite para encender una fogata para calentar un poco a Frozen quien se empezaba a congelar, el gigante salió afuera del edificio para dormir afuera dejando a una unicornio azul abrigada y con una fogata.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **El gigante de hielo despertó cubierto de nieve, seguido se la quitó para entrar en el edificio viendo a Frozen recién despertando de su sueño estirándose mientras que este sale del edificio y ve a un poni anciano junto a una tienda hecha de las hojas de los árboles, Folstag se iba a acercar al anciano hasta que la unicornio del hielo sale del edificio y le dice.**

Frozen: muy bien Folstag, sigamos adelante.

 **Folstag seguía mirando aquel anciano y decide acercarse.**

Anciano: vamos, vamos. Caliéntate con el fuego del viejo Skult.

 **Dijo un poni unicornio de edad avanzada, pelaje color crema, crin y cola blanca (canas), lleva puesto un abrigo café, CM de un cuervo.**

Frozen: ¿Qué haces en este lugar anciano?

 **Pregunto la unicornio azul, el anciano responde.**

Skult: estoy aquí para ayudar a arreglar el Yggdrasil, pero no puedo cruzar debido a que varios lobos Fernir merodean por la zona.

Folstag: esos lobos son fáciles de evadir, solo vayamos a las colinas, ahí no nos alcanzaran.

Skult: si, pero tenemos que cruzar el lago congelado, ahí debemos caminar con cuidado, el hielo se romperá.

 **Agrego el anciano dejando pensando al gigante y a la unicornio, el camino era bastante peligroso, con los lobos andando será un camino muy difícil, pero tendrán que seguir sin importar lo que tan difícil sea el camino, por una parte, Frozen no sabe si confiar en el anciano, ya que tiene un mal presentimiento pero decide no pensar en eso y esperar equivocarse de Skult, y empieza su camino rumbo al Yggdrasil.**

 **Mientras en las colinas nevadas, varios lobos de Fernir estaban viendo a la unicornio azul y Folstag acompañando al anciano hacia el gran árbol, los lobos volvieron a su guarida y le cuentan lo que vieron a su líder, un gran lobo de fernir de pelaje plateado quien llevaba partes de metal en su cuerpo y tenía una mirada seria.**

Fernir plateado: esos dos están ayudando al equivocado.

 **Dijo mientras aullaba para llamar a sus lobos y prepararse para la salida.**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué intención hay en el anciano? ¿Los lobos de Fernir sabrán la verdad del anciano? ¿Podrán arreglar el Yggdrasil antes de que sea tarde?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Perdón por la gran tardanza, no tuve mucha inspiración para el capítulo, pero manejar varias mitologías en un fic y en varios personajes en realidad no es fácil, lamento hacerles esperar, también por qué hago otro fanfic llamado los Gunsmith Battles, les invito a leerlo, duda con respecto al capítulo, mándenme un PM y les daré las respuestas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP 16: Yggdrasil**

 **En un camino helado, el rey de los gigantes de hielo y la unicornio de la lanza del hielo, protegían al poni anciano llamado Skult de los posibles ataques de los lobos de Fernir, apenas habían llegado a las colinas nevadas.**

Frozen: la nieve de estas colinas es muy densa.

 **Dijo la unicornio azul sintiendo la nieve hasta arriba de sus patas.**

Skult: debió haber nevado demasiado con esto los lobos Fernir podrían atraparnos fácilmente.

Folstag: debemos apresurar el paso si queremos salir de esto.

Frozen: iríamos más rápido si nos cargaras, ya que la nieve llega hasta tus rodillas

 **Agrego la unicornio viendo la nieve llegar a las piernas del gigante, Folstag viendo que la yegua tenía razón suspira y se agacha para cargarlos a los dos.**

Folstag: no les cuentes de esto a mis hombres.

Frozen: tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

 **El gigante de hielo suspiro y miro al cielo.**

 **Folstag POV**

 **He cargado bloques, glaciares e incluso más pesados, también a mis hermanos gigantes de hielo, pero nunca en mi vida había cargado a un poni, menos a dos, espero que sea hasta el lago congelado que tanto habla el anciano, porque juro que lo aplastare si me hace seguir cargándolo todo el trayecto, seguí cargándolos por una hora entera hasta que llegamos al lago congelado.**

 **Fin de Folstag POV**

 **A la orilla del lago congelado, el rey de los gigantes bajo a los ponis en el suelo y dijo.**

Folstag: no los volveré a cargar, me darán un dolor de espalda la próxima.

Frozen: eres de hielo, no sientes nada.

Folstag: el hecho que seamos del hielo más duro de toda Pangea, no querrá decir que sintamos dolor alguno, somos diferentes físicamente pero somos iguales por dentro.

Frozen: pero…

Folstag: no deberías juzgar un libro por su portada.

 **Respondió el gigante de hielo haciendo que la unicornio del hielo cerrara la boca.**

 **El anciano empezó a ver el hielo del lago y vio que estaba muy delgado, puso una de sus pesuñas en el hielo y que se empezó a agrietarse.**

Skult: el hielo de aquí es muy delgado, hay que atravesarlo con lentitud.

Folstag: no estoy tan seguro de ello

 **El gigante de hielo empezó a caminar por la congelada agua, le hizo una seña a la yegua del hielo para que esta caminara lentamente al igual que el anciano.**

 **En las cercanías del rio habían varios lobos de fernir dirigiéndose hacia los tres individuos, el gigante al verlos quería apresurar el paso hacia el otro lado, el anciano no quería esto debido a la fragilidad del hielo, sin opciones empezaron a correr, Frozen cargo al terrestre anciano para correr, el hielo se empezaba a romperse los lobos Fernir empezaban a saltar las grietas del suelo frágil, el rey de los gigantes de hielo había llegado a suelo helado, mientras que la unicornio seguía cargando a Skult y no podía correr más rápido ya que el terrestre era un poco pesado, antes de que todo el hielo se rompiera, Frozen lanza a Skult con Folstag.**

Folstag: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Frozen: llévalo al árbol, él es la claveeeee

 **Dijo mientras caía al fondo del rio helado dejando de sentir su cuerpo por la baja temperatura que es el agua.**

 **Frozen POV**

 **No hay dolor, no siento nada, ¿significa que moriré? Pero ¿de esta forma?, creo que iré al Valhalla, el cielo de estas tierras, sentía como mi cuerpo se empezaba a congelarse dentro de ese rio congelado, en mi mente decía que moriré de esta manera, ¿Folstag lamentara mi muerte? No, él es un gigante de corazón frio, no creo que se moleste en rescatarme… bienvenida… al Valhalla, mientras cerraba mis ojos por última vez, vi una silueta a la cual no podía distinguir, así que cerré mis ojos para mi final.**

 **Fin Frozen POV**

 **Folstag POV**

 **Estaba del otro lado del rio a lado del anciano, este me pedía seguirle no quería hacerle caso, iba a adentrarme al agua helada para sacar a Frozen de ahí, pero vi a un lobo Fernir sacándola, intente alcanzarlos pero no pude, ellos eran muy rápidos para mí los había perdido de vista en tan solo unos segundos, me regrese con el anciano y seguimos nuestro paso a Yggdrasil sin Frozen.**

 **Fin de Folstag POV.**

 **Pasaron unas horas, los lobos de Fernir volvieron del lago congelado y que solo tenían a Frozen casi totalmente congelada, el gran lobo plateado de Fernir la puso en uno de los rayos del sol que penetraba la cueva, y un pequeño lobo se acerca.**

P. lobo: ¿Qué es eso papi?

Gran lobo: es una invitada especial hijo.

P. lobo: genial, ¿puedo jugar con ella cuando despierte?

 **Pregunto el lobito.**

Gran lobo: ella necesita descansar, ve a jugar con los demás

 **Respondió el gran lobo dejando desanimado al pequeño y dirigiéndose con los otros lobos.**

 **Gran lobo POV**

 **Es una gran suerte que pudimos traer a esta unicornio aquí, ojala dijera lo mismo de ese gigante del hielo, ese gigante se me hace conocido por la vestimenta que lleva, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una unicornio? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué estaban haciendo con ese anciano? Ella me responderá cuando despierte.**

 **Fin del gran lobo POV.**

 **Pasaron varias horas hasta el siguiente amanecer, la unicornio seguía dormida plácidamente hasta que se despertó viendo a un cachorro de lobo mordisqueando un poco su oreja, Frozen al ver al lobito se asustó y vio a su alrededor el lugar que esta y varios lobos de fernir se acercaban a la unicornio, Frozen se alejaba más y uno de los lobos pone una pata en el hombro de esta.**

Lobo Fernir: no te haremos daño.

 **La unicornio se calmó.**

Frozen: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde está Folstag?

 **Pregunto aterrada la unicornio y una voz se escucha.**

Voz: muchas preguntas pero muy poco tiempo.

Frozen: ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Pregunto y la voz se revela un lobo de fernir de pelaje plateado de gran tamaño y ojos azules.**

Gran lobo: soy el que te dirá la verdad de "Skult"

 **La unicornio azul miro al gran lobo plateado confundida.**

 **Mientras con Folstag y Skult.**

 **Ambos había llegado al gran árbol de los mundos, el árbol se empezaba a volverse negro, en frente del árbol habían dos gigantes más, uno era hecho de fuego y el otro gigante carnoso, cabello y barba naranja otoño y tenía telas que cubrían su cuerpo, Folstag vio con desagrado a los dos gigantes.**

 **El anciano tranquilizo a los líderes y que se enfoquen en lo principal, los gigantes se preguntaron cuál era el motivo de unión de estos, a lo cual el anciano les responde.**

Skult: la razón por la que los reuní, es que el gran Yggdrasil está enfermo, y yo soy el único que puede curarlo.

Gigante de fuego: ¿Por qué no lo curas?

 **El anciano responde.**

Skult: necesito que los tres, tu Folstag el rey de los gigantes del hielo, Surthur rey de los gigantes de fuego y Pathor rey de los gigantes de las montañas, los necesito para que derroten al que le está destruyendo.

Gigante de las montañas: ¿Quién es?

Skult: el Nidhogg, el dragon mas poderoso y peligroso.

 **Pregunto el otro y seguido sonó un potente rugido que provenía de la copa del Yggdrasil y del mismo salía un enorme dragón de escamas negras, cornamenta blanca deformada, cuerpo de serpiente y ojos blancos, al verlo los tres gigantes se pusieron en guardia.**

 **Cerca de las montañas.**

 **El gran lobo de Fernir plateado tenia a la unicornio en su lomo, junto a los dos venían con ellos varios lobos de Fernir todos tenían la vista en el gran árbol, la unicornio centro su vista en el gran dragón serpiente negro, al verlo este se atemorizo por su tamaño, pero el lobo plateado logro calmarla y siguieron hacia adelante.**

 **En el Yggdrasil.**

 **El gran dragón negro tenía una enorme fuerza destructiva que podía repeler a los gigantes sin dificultad, este estaba dispuesto a devorar a Folstag con sus colmillos pero es detenido por una enorme estaca de hielo que provino de la unicornio del hielo, el gigante al verla se preocupa.**

Folstag: ¡Frozen!, ¡vete de aquí!

 **Grito el gigante y fue agarrado por una de las garras del gran dragón negro, el gigante de fuego intento hacer que lo soltara empleando bolas de fuego a sus garras, el dragón sin inmutarse lo agarra, el gigante de las montañas intento tomar al dragón de su cola, el dragón al verlo agito su cola al punto de que el gigante se soltara y chocara con una montaña.**

Folstag: ¡toma esto!

 **Grito lanzado un hacha hecha de hielo al pecho del dragón, el corte fue letal al punto que se abriera y revelara el corazón del dragón.**

Gran lobo: hay que detenerlo.

 **Dijo el lobo y la unicornio del hielo se dirigía al dragón con velocidad, el dragón negro con sus garras ocupadas para atraparla, pero eso no impidió que use sus manos con los gigantes del fuego y hielo para intentar aplastarla, Frozen los esquivaba pero hería a Folstag y al gigante del fuego, la unicornio dio un salto y apunto su lanza al corazón del gran dragón y cae penetrando haciendo rugir de dolor al enorme dragón seguido de que su corazón se empezaba a congelar hasta ya no latir más, la enorme bestia soltó a los dos gigantes y cayendo muerto.**

 **Los gigantes cuando vieron a la enorme bestia en el suelo muerto, celebraron hasta que el lobo le da un zarpazo a Folstag.**

Folstag: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Gran lobo: ¡han sido engañados!

 **Mientras el lobo y el gigante discutían, Frozen vio al anciano Skult aproximarse al Yggdrasil.**

Frozen: su árbol está a salvo.

Skult: si pequeña, se los agradezco.

Frozen: es lo que hago… Loki

 **Eso retumbo en los oídos del anciano, él no podía creer que la unicornio haya descubierto su fachada y está contenta intento detenerlo, hasta que Skult toca las raíces del Yggdrasil para sentir su poder y transformándose en un alicornio gris, crin y cola negra, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura verde con partes doradas y capa del mismo color.**

Frozen: era cierto lo que dijo el gran lobo, tu querias que mataran a ese dragón para que te acercaras al Yggdrasil.

Loki: jajajajajaja… pequeña tonta, parece que sabes mis intenciones gracias a ese lobo entrometido.

Frozen: ahora ire a derrotarte.

Loki: tonta unicornio, !muere¡

 **Grito lanzando una poderosa ráfaga verde que manda a la unicornio a volar, el gigante y el lobo fueron a ver qué pasa y vieron al alicornio gris, Folstag no creía que ayudaba al dios del engaño, este usa el poder del árbol para mandarlos a volar.**

Loki: jajajajajaja… Gobernare este mundo y no hay nadie quien me detendrá ni siquiera esa chiquilla.

 **En un montón de nueve estaba Frozen dentro de ella viendo al cielo.**

 **Flashback de Frozen.**

 **En la cueva se veía a una unicornio azul cielo en frente de un gran lobo de color plateado.**

Lobo plateado: lo que quiero decirte por que te trajimos aquí.

 **La unicornio miraba al gran lobo.**

Lobo plateado: tú y tu amigo de hielo han sido engañados por Loki.

Frozen: ¿Quién es Loki?

Lobo Plateado: Loki, es el dios del engaño, una falsa deidad, siempre quiso el trono del gran dios Odín quien gobierna en Asgard, tal vez tengas muchas preguntas ahora, pero debemos detener a Loki antes que toque el Yggdrasil.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **La unicornio se levantaba del montón de nieve y se dirigía lentamente hacia donde esta Loki.**

 **Flashback 2**

 **En la fuerte nieve estaba la unicornio azul en el lomo del gran lobo dirigiéndose hacia el gran árbol de los mundos.**

Frozen: ¿Por qué el esta aquí? ¿Y qué quiere?

Lobo plateado: el fue desterrado aquí debido a sus malas acciones y lo que quiere es vengarse de Odín y de su hermanastro Thor.

Frozen: ¿hay una manera de ganarle sin Thor y Odín?

Lobo plateado: la clave está en ti.

 **Respondió el lobo.**

 **Fin del Flashback de Frozen.**

 **Frozen POV**

 **Me levantaba de la nieve una y otra vez, el lobo decía que Thor y Odín podrán vencerlo, pero el Yggdrasil está débil por Loki, mi poder es muy pequeño comparado con el suyo, debo vencerlo sin importar que sea un dios falso o verdadero, hare incrementar mi energía hasta su punto máximo, sentí una aurora blanca que emanaba de mí, se sentía tan bien como el frio, ¡ahora hare explotar mi energía hasta su punto máximo!, grite con todas mis fuerzas y la energía banca fue disparada hacia el cielo revelando una formación de estrellas que formaban la imagen de un cisne, de ahí salió una caja de plata, me quede mirándola por un momento y a la vez vi una cadena con la imagen que vi en el cielo, así que jale la cadena y de ahí salió un cisne metálico y se desarmo para adherirse a mí, al verme con esa armadura blanca me sentí más fuerte y lista para enfrentar a Loki, me dirigí hacia Loki para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.**

 **Fin de Frozen POV.**

 **POV de Loki**

 **Vi a todos mis oponentes en el suelo y débiles, me sentía muy poderoso con el Yggdrasil ahora nadie se opondrá a mí, me dije a mi mismo, a la vez sentí que el frio se intensificaba y vi, una estela de hielo que se dirigía hacia aquí, no, es esa maldita unicornio, le mande mis poderes y esta los esquiva, maldición, después de esquivar un par de mis ataques se puso en frente de mí.**

 **Fin POV de Loki.**

 **La unicornio vestida con la armadura blanca se puso frente al falso dios y le apunta con su Lanza.**

Frozen: Loki… he venido a detenerte, cueste lo que me cueste.

Loki: eres una completa tonta si crees que puedes vencerme, ¡adelante pequeña!

 **Dijo mientras se aventó contra la unicornio.**

 _ **Frozen (Cignus) vs Loki**_

 **El dios falso lanzaba varios ataques verdes, a la cual la unicornio lanzaba varias ráfagas de nieves de sus cascos, Loki lanzo su lanza hacia esta y ella lo esquiva usando un ataque que salía de su lanza, los dos quedaron parados.**

 **La unicornio sufrió unos raspones que la hacían salir sangre, al dios falso se le congelo su vestimenta y destruyéndola, Loki se enfadó.**

Loki: ¡¿te atreves a destruir a vestimenta de un dios?!

Frozen: me atrevo hacer las cosas que me plazca.

 **Respondió mientras alzaba sus dos cascos en posición de jarra y las bajas apuntando a Loki.**

Loki: ¡NINGUN ATAQUE TUYO ME VENCERA!

 **Intento lanzar un ataque pero no pasó nada.**

Loki: ¿Qué paso? Mi poder

Frozen: parece que tu poder te ha abandonado **– lo ve seriamente -** ¿has querido ser eterno verdad? ¡Pues ahora te cumpliré el deseo!

 **Carga sus dos cascos.**

Frozen: ¡adiós Loki! ¡Aurora Execution!

 **La unicornio libero una poderosa ráfaga de hielo pegándole a Loki congelándolo por completo, Frozen cansada ve a Loki congelado.**

Frozen: te lo mereces

 **Dijo la unicornio antes de desmayarse.**

 **Folstag se levanto y llamo a Arkantos por un rayo de aurora.**

Arkantos: ¿que pasa Folstag?

Folstag: es Frozen, ha despertado la armadura perdida del cisne y ha derrotado a Loki.

 **dijo mientras veía a la armadura desprenderse de Frozen y volviendo a su caja.**

Folstag: ponla a salvo junto con la caja, algo me dice que sera de mucha importancia.

 **el alicornio asintió, seguido de llevarse a Frozen al monte olimpo.**

 **Pasaron las horas y Frozen despierta en su cuarto en el monte Olimpo, la unicornio al ver en donde estaba, sale de su cuarto inmediatamente y se tropieza con Arkantos, el dios le explico que Folstag le había llamado para que la llevara a recuperarse, Loki fue llevado a Asgard para ser juzgado por sus acciones y le felicito por la nueva armadura que consiguió, le dijo que se relaje y pase tiempo estando con Jonydius hasta que Amanra regrese con Shaona, Frozen ya podía estar tranquila.**

 **Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP 17: la búsqueda de Shaona, parte 1**

 **En un bosque tenebroso lleno de árboles de apariencia horrorosa, ambiente oscuro y que rondaban varias almas en pena, en el suelo de aquel lugar, estaba una potra de doce años, pelaje azul cielo, patas de color blanco, ojos morados, crin y cola azul y blanco, sin CM y herida, en frente de ella estaba un demonio bípedo con alas deformes y tenía ojos rojos, correspondía como Críos.**

Críos: para ser una potra, diste mejor pelea que la unicornio.

 **De su mano salía una bola de oscuridad.**

Críos: pero es hora que partas al otro mundo… ¡muere!

 **Grito acercando su orbe oscura para darle final a la potra.**

 **Potra POV.**

 **¿Querrán saber cómo llegue a este punto? ¿Cómo terminare? ¿Soy la guerrera que todos esperan que seré? Yo te contare todo mientras veo esa orbe oscura acercarse a mí para eliminarme estando herida, te contare todo antes de esta situación en la que estoy, soy Shaona y prepárate para conocer… mi busqueda.**

 **Fin de Shaona POV.**

 **Dos días antes.**

 **En el monte Olimpo la potra tenía el día leyendo en la sagrada biblioteca de la diosa Atenea, seguido entra la diosa de la sabiduría a ver como estaba la potra, esta sonríe al ver a la diosa.**

Shaona: diosa atenea

 **Reverencio la potra.**

Atenea: hola pequeña, no seas cortes conmigo, me gusta el respeto pero no a ese grado y ¿Qué haces Shaona?

Shaona: aquí leyendo un rato sobre bestias y cosas que no conozco

Atenea: lo puedo notar por la gran cantidad de libros que hay en el piso y veo que lees uno más.

 **Dijo levitando los libros tirados y le pregunta.**

Atenea: ¿Qué lees?

 **La potra trato de esconder el libro, pero la diosa de la sabiduría intento quitárselo, pero la potra empezó a volar, la diosa le sigue el juego y se teletransporta en frente de ella provocando que la potra choque con ella, la diosa levita los libro que ella trae.**

Shaona: los libros

Atenea: ¿técnicas básicas para potros? Y ¿Cómo descubrir tus orígenes?

 **La potra se sentía apenada.**

Atenea: no estoy enojada, solo dime ¿Por qué leías estos dos libros?

Shaona: cómo explicarlo… desde que era bebe fui abandonada en el orfanato de Sikios, no supe quiénes eran mis padres, ¿me querían? Si me querían ¿Por qué me dejaron? Y lo de las técnicas básicas, era porque quiero fortalecerme, ayudar a los demás en esta lucha, no quiero ser una completa carga.

 **La diosa se puso pensativa lo que había dicho la potra y le dijo.**

Atenea: seguramente tus padres tendrán una buena razón.

Shaona: la cual yo descubriré.

 **Dijo emocionada la potra.**

Atenea: no permitiré que vayas a un viaje en vano.

Shaona: pero…

Atenea: ¡nada de peros!, te quedaras aquí, no te lo pido como diosa, te lo pido como amiga.

 **Agrego la diosa de la sabiduría y la potra se fue triste de la biblioteca.**

 **En la noche.**

 **Shaona fue a la biblioteca de Atenea para traer consigo unas cosas, entre ello fue un libro, una cuerda con un gancho y un mapa, antes de salir volvió a mirar alrededor con tristeza cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.**

 **Pasó por los pasillos sin que uno de los dioses la viera, la potra fue a la puerta de su hermana para solo mirarla unos momentos.**

Shaona: talvez no nos volvamos a ver, pero agradezco todo el tiempo que estuviste conmigo, pero ahora me corresponde hacer mi búsqueda.

 **Dijo la potra alejándose de la puerta dirigiéndose a uno de los pasajes aéreos, al llegar hacia los pasajes.**

Shaona: ahora a cumplir mí meta.

 **La potra Pegaso entro al pasaje que la lleva a un lugar en concreto.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **La diosa de la sabiduría se había levantado para iniciar con sus actividades diarias, pero fue detenida por un Alicornio de pelaje beis, crin y cola dorado, ojos Cerceta, CM de una zapatilla con alas, vestía una toga blanca, porta un casco con alas y lleva un bastón que tiene dos alas.**

Atenea: Hermes, mensajero de los dioses ¿hay algo nuevo para mí?

Hermes: me temo que hay malas noticias.

 **La diosa se le quedo mirando, el dios mensajero le dijo la mala noticia, Atenea fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Amanra para decirle que Shaona se había ido, la unicornio blanca se alarmo al oír tal noticia fue a ver a Arkantos para notificarle lo que le había dicho la diosa.**

Arkantos: déjame ver si entendí esto, ¿Shaona se fue anoche para saber de dónde viene?

 **La unicornio blanca asintió.**

Arkantos: ya veo, entonces, ve por ella, tráela de regreso.

 **Amanra obedeció al dios de la lanza, recogió su ballesta y fue a los pasajes aéreos para alcanzar a Shanoa.**

 **Mientras con Shaona.**

 **La pequeña Pegaso había llegado al centro de la ciudad de Sikios para buscar pistas de sus orígenes.**

Shaona: más adelante esta el orfanato, ahí debe haber una pista de mí.

 **Dijo la Pegaso empezando a galopar.**

 **Durante varios minutos el camino hacia el primer destino de la potra era largo, hasta llegar casi las afueras de la ciudad, la potra sonrió al llegar dicho orfanato, dentro había varios potros jugando y riendo, ella aprovecho de que nadie estaba dentro del edificio para entrar no tenía mucho tiempo, debe ser rápida para evitar ser vista.**

Shaona: muy bien, debo llegar a la oficina de archivos, ahí guardan la información de todos los que llegaron a este orfanato.

 **Camino hasta que escucho una voz que la paralizo.**

Voz: ¿dijiste oficina de archivos?

Shaona: esa voz…

 **La potra volteo y vio a un potrillo unicornio de pelaje café, crin y cola amarilla, ojos plateados, sin CM.**

Shaona: Zlato…

Zlato: el mismo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Pregunto el potro unicornio.**

Shaona: estoy en una misión…

Zlato: ¿Cuáles tu misión?

 **La potra estaba muy insegura de contestar la pregunta, no quiere estar descubierta más de lo que ya está, ella suspiro y dijo.**

Shaona: la verdad es… que quiero saber quiénes fueron mis padres, ¿Por qué me dejaron aquí? **– Mira al potro –** sé que es una locura, y hay muchas preguntas por responder ni yo misma puedo responderlas.

Zlato: ¿para eso iras a la oficina de archivos?

 **La potra Pegaso asintió.**

Zlato: ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a la oficina ya que tú eres mi única amiga.

 **Shaona POV**

 **Me sorprendí mucho de que Zlato me llamara "su única amiga" parece que soy la única que le escucha, dejándonos de cosas fui con el directamente a los archivos, Zlato vigilaba que ningún otro potro o una de las comadronas viniera esta oficina, seguido escuche unos pasos eso significaba que alguien venia, vi que mi amigo se escondió detrás de la puerta, revisaba más rápido para no ser descubierta, desde que me escape su régimen de seguridad aumento, me apresure lo más rápido posible hasta que vi una carpeta con mi nombre, la tome y me oculte detrás del archivador, luego escuche los pasos sintiendo que se alejaba, me alivie por eso y Salí junto con Zlato.**

 **Fin de Shaona POV.**

 **Después que pasaran unas horas llego el atardecer, la potra estaba junto con el potro unicornio para ver que contenía la carpeta, al verla se encontró con varias fotos de una Pegaso de color blanca, ojos hielo, crin y cola azul, su CM era una bola de estrellas, había muchas fotos de esa yegua, al verla se tuvo más preguntas, pero vio otra foto de una especie de bosque oscuro, Shaona miro al potro, Zlato al ver su mirada entendió.**

Zlato: ¿te iras?

Shaona: si… pudiera llevarte si pudiera, pero no quiero que te hagan algo por mí.

Zlato: entiendo amiga, pero creo que no seré adoptado.

 **Dijo triste el pequeño unicornio.**

Shaona: no te digas así, te adoptaran, además conozco a un semental gris y con crines doradas que le gustara mucho conocerte.

 **Zlato sonrío, la potra lo abrazo antes de subirse a un árbol e irse hacia el lugar de la fotografía, mientras que el potro la veía irse con un sol que descendía.**

Zlato: _**espero tu regreso**_

 **Pensó antes de entrar al orfanato.**

 **Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAP 18: el bosque oscuro, parte 2**

 **En el centro de la ciudad de Sikios, se situaba una unicornio blanca, crin y cola roja, ojos rojos carmesí, CM de una onda expansiva correspondía como Amanra, quien había llegado a la fuente de Sikios en busca de la potra llamada Shaona, su pequeña hermana.**

Amanra: ¿Por qué haces esto Shaona?

 **La yegua empezó a galopar para buscar a la potra Pegaso por el pueblo.**

 **Mientras a la entrada del bosque.**

 **la potra azul estaba en frente de un letrero que marcaba el límite del bosque.**

 _ **Letrero**_

 _ **Bienvenida a Forest Souls, aquí te encontraras con criaturas y bestias extrañas, si tienes el valor entra al bosque… si te atreves.**_

 **La potra término de leer el letrero, al principio tuvo miedo de pisar tan solo una hoja del bosque.**

 **Shaona POV.**

 **Este bosque es muy oscuro y aterrador, la leyenda de este bosque dice que todo aquel que entre a este lugar, nadie sale con vida, excepto que serás un alma en pena que solo podrá tocar el mundo vivo una vez cada 20 años, será mejor que entre con cautela y no me encuentre con un alma en pena, entre al bosque para empezar con esto, alrededor mío habían varias almas que caminaban por todo el bosques mientras hacían quejidos de dolor, ¿Por qué mi madre se instalaría en este lugar? Seguiré mas adentro para buscar mis respuestas.**

 **Fin de Shaona POV**

 **La potra siguió su camino mirando y observando más almas que pedían clemencia en su dolor, Shaona sentía una lástima por ellos.**

 **Mientras en la aldea.**

 **Amanra siguió las huellas que dejo Shaona en su camino para encaminarla hacia el orfanato, la unicornio se puso a recordar que la potra le contó que había escapado de un orfanato, al igual como lo hizo ella, escalo la pared que separa al orfanato para ver a los potros jugando, seguido vio otras pisadas que eran de una potra que había escalado el muro, Amanra siguió nuevamente las huella que conducían a un camino lejano al bosque de las almas.**

Amanra: ¿será posible que este ahí?

 **La unicornio se transportó con su magia hasta la entrada del dicho bosque, al verlo se preguntó si entrar para encontrar a su pequeña hermana adoptiva.**

Amanra: no hay tiempo de dudas, es hora de entrar.

 **Ella entro a todo galope hasta dentro del bosque para empezar su búsqueda.**

 **Regresando con Shaona.**

Shaona: este bosque se torna más oscuro

 **Seguía caminando hasta llegar a una cueva, la potra volvió a ver la carpeta que había recogido del orfanato.**

Shaona: según la información de la carpeta, ella tiene que estar al final de esta cueva, si es así me adentrare.

 **Dijo la potra Pegaso al entrar a la cueva.**

 **Mientras en el bosque, estaba la unicornio blanca enfrentando varias bestias en su camino, cada vez que derrotaba a una, salían más bestias.**

Amanra: ¿Por qué Shaona vendría aquí? ¿Qué busca en este lugar?

 **Se preguntó ella misma que al mismo tiempo disparaba su ballesta a una serpiente.**

Amanra: lo que sea que esté buscando espero que este bien.

 **Se dijo a si misma mientras se alejaba corriendo de las bestias para reanudar su búsqueda, pero no estaba sola, había una sombra que la estaba siguiendo revelándose nada más que un demonio humanoide alado de color morado oscuro, porta una armadura de color negro.**

Críos: vaya, parece que tendré doble, jajajajajaja

 **Dijo mientras se materializaba en humo sombrío.**

Críos: en este bosque nadie sale con vida de aquí, nadie lo piso desde hace 12 años al parecer me vino buena casería, si elimino a la elegida del legendario Cronos tendrá Pangea y los otros reinos cercanos para su dominio como debió haber sido hace años.

 **Afirmo mientras se reía.**

 **En la cueva.**

 **Shaona se adentraba más a la cueva, durante su trayecto se encontró con murciélagos que salieron volando haciendo que se ocultara en una roca, volvió a continuar llegando al centro de la cueva.**

Shaona: está muy oscuro aquí, que bueno que me llevo conmigo una pluma luminosa

 **De su mochila saco una pluma que al ser doblada se encendía en un color anaranjado que revelaba lo que había a su alrededor de la cueva, la pequeña Pegaso podía ver lo que la pluma iluminaba veía que era bello por dentro, había varios diamantes y flores, Shaona se preguntó ¿Por qué hay flores dentro de una cueva?**

 **Mientras Shaona veía tales flores, fuera justamente en la entrada Críos y en su cara se denotaba una maléfica sonrisa.**

Críos: después de 12 años, te encontré.

 **Se adentró a la cueva mientras reía.**

 **En medio del bosque.**

 **En el suelo había varias bestias en su mayoría serpientes que estaban derrotadas, encima de una de las bestias estaba la unicornio blanca.**

Amanra: hay muchos obstáculos, en especial serpientes ¿Qué extraño?

 **La unicornio seguía lentamente hasta que vio unas huellas de poni, Amanra sonrió al verlas pero vio que había otras que eran diferentes que tenían una forma de un triángulo con tres dedos.**

Amanra: ¿de quién son estas huellas? Debo apurarme rápido.

 **La unicornio se adentró a la cueva para saber a qué se enfrentaría ella junto a su hermana menor.**

 **Volviendo con Shaona.**

 **La potra había dejado de ver las flores para continuar su camino para llegar al final de la cueva, por arriba, por abajo, por delante y por detrás, había muchos caminos que la regresaban con las flores de la cuevas, hasta que encontró uno que no la regreso en frente salía un pequeño punto brillante, Shaona sonrió porque era la salida así que galopo a toda velocidad hacia ella solo para caerse abajo, la pequeña se recuperó de la caída para ver que tenía el brillo era una medalla en forma rectangular de color plateado con rojo, en él estaba la cabeza del equino alado y a su lado estaba una flor de forma peculiar de color morado brillante con sus pétalos cerrados.**

Shaona: esta medalla es muy bonita, pero ¿Qué es esta Flor?

 **Estuvo a punto de tocar la flor hasta que una risa la interrumpió.**

?: Jajajajajajajaja, al fin te encontré después de todos estos años.

Shaona: ¿Quién eres?

 **Pregunto y seguido la risa se revelo como un demonio humanoide vestido con una armadura negra poniéndose en frente de la Pegaso.**

Críos: mi nombre es críos, uno de los sirvientes de Cronos.

Shaona: _"debe ser de los que me conto la diosa Atenea"_ ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso.**

Críos: simple… tu vida

 **Respondió el demonio lanzando una bola oscura que Shaona apenas esquiva y la bola destruye a un diamante de color rojo haciendo que la cueva desaparezca poniéndolos en el bosque tenebroso, Críos sonriente fue a toda velocidad mientras que de su mano salía una bola de oscuridad.**

Críos: tu vida será una gran ofrenda para Cronos

 **Iba a dar por terminada la vida de la potra hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.**

?: ¡No si yo lo evito primero!

Críos: ¿Quién hablo?

 **Pregunto el demonio y seguido una flecha paso por de lado de su rostro.**

Críos: ¡exijo que te muestres!

 **Grito y la voz se revelo como una unicornio blanca, crin y cola roja, ojos carmesí y CM de una onda expansiva.**

Shaona: ¡hermana, me alegra que vinieras!

 **Grito la potra felizmente abrazando a su hermana adoptiva.**

Amanra: hermanita, me tenías preocupada ¿Qué estabas haciendo en este bosque?

Shaona: perdóname… solo quería encontrar quienes fueron mis padres y preguntarles varias cosas.

 **Respondió abrazando más fuerte a su hermana y el demonio interviene.**

Críos: vaya que conmovedor, dejen de hablar y luchemos.

Amanra: te concedo la batalla **– mira a su hermanita –** Shaona, busca un lugar seguro.

 **Agrego poniéndola en el suelo, la potra le obedeció ocultándose.**

Amanra: ahora tienes mi atención.

 **Dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Críos.**

 _ **Amanra vs Críos**_

Críos: este bosque será tu tumba

Amanra: siempre estoy lista para morir, tu amenaza no me es nada.

 **Hablo sin inmutarse ante la amenaza del bípedo.**

 _ **¡A LUCHAR!**_

 _ **(/watch?v=m5j644mFhO8)**_

 **La unicornio no perdió tiempo lanzando un ataque de polvo de estrellas, pero Críos lo intercepta sacando de su espalda unas cadenas de color morado oscuro a la cual lo defiende de las estrellas dejándola dañada.**

 **Amanra saca su ballesta para lanzar varias flechas para luego usar su magia para redirigirlas hacia el bípedo alado, este aun con la cadena dañada la usa para formar una esfera a su alrededor cubriéndolo, seguido las flechas impactan a su defensa de cadena destruyéndolas dejándolo indefenso.**

Críos: nadie había destruido mi cadena, esto es ilógico una como tú no puede destruirla tan fácil.

 **Hablo viendo varios pedazos de su cadena en el suelo.**

Amanra: **(seria)** te diré unas cosas, yo no me fio de las apariencias, no me importa si mi enemigo es más fuerte que yo, también protegeré al más débil de los que intentan herirlo, ese es mi ideal.

Críos: entonces muéstrame ese ideal que dices.

Amanra: tu deseo es concedido

 **La unicornio carga su magia contra el nuevamente.**

Críos: que patético.

 **De su espalda salía varias flechas oscuras de su cuerpo y lanzándolas por todo el bosque** **destruyendo varios árboles, Amanra hizo un escudo para protegerse de las flechas oscuras, la potra tuvo que esquivarlas para luego terminar agarrando y arrancando la flor morada cayendo a un hoyo, después de que se disipo el humo la unicornio vio que Críos desapareció de su vista al igual que Shaona.**

Amanra: ¿Shaona? ¿Dónde estás?

Críos: tu situación es conmigo **– apareció en frente de ella con una orbe de oscuridad haciéndola estallar en el estómago de la unicornio –** que débil.

Amanra: no te fíes de las apariencias

 **Carga su cuerno mientras que Críos se dirigía a ella, su cuerno se había entornado de color morado brillante.**

Amanra: cuerno… galáctico

 **Fue a toda velocidad hacia el demonio bípedo atravesándolo con su cuerno haciendo que este cayera al suelo, se dirigió al cuerpo de Críos para sí destruirlo.**

Amanra: fuiste un gran oponente… pero es hora que seas destruido.

 **Cargo una flecha en su ballesta, seguido de escuchar una risa.**

Críos: jajajaja, necesitas más que eso para derrotarme… por lo que veo bajaste tu guardia

 **Lanza una esfera oscura que deja paralizada a la unicornio.**

Críos: debiste haberme eliminado rápido, no podrás salir de esa parálisis

Amanra: ya verás… cuando salga de… esto

 **La unicornio cayo inconsciente al suelo, Críos con una sonrisa concentra su energía en sus manos para crear una onda expansiva para saber si hay más por la zona, para la suerte del sirviente de Cronos se encontró a una vida que está bajo tierra.**

 **Dentro del agujero se encontraba la potra Pegaso con la flor que había arrancado empezaba a perder fuerza poco a poco, cuando la vio ella de manera desesperada quería abrirla para saber si había una señal del paradero de sus padres, la flor con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se pudo abrir provocando que Shaona viera lo que los pétalos de la flor morada le quería mostrar.**

 **Flor Morada.**

 **En una pequeña casa al este de Sikios, estaban dos ponis, una yegua Pegaso de pelaje blanco, ojos hielo, crin y cola azul, su CM era una bola de estrellas estaba acostada en un pesebre que a su lado tenía un bulto rosa, junto a ellos estaba un unicornio de pelaje morado claro, patas de color blanco, crin y cola blanco, ojos morados, CM de un lápiz dibujando una constelación.**

 **El unicornio tenía una gran sonrisa al ver el bulto rosa que vio que era su hija, una potra de color azul cielo, patas de color blanco, ojos morados, crin y cola azul y blanco, recién nacida a la cual estaba durmiendo**

Unicornio: se parece mucho a ti, querida.

Yegua Pegaso: también tiene cosas que heredo de ti.

 **Ambos con grandes sonrisas miraban a su recién nacida hija, la yegua miro al techo que tenía un gran hoyo dejando ver al cielo nocturno.**

Yegua Pegaso: esta noche están brillando muchas estrellas…

Unicornio: al igual que nacen otras… **\- mira fijamente al cielo y ve algunas estrellas están brillando con mucha intensidad –** Australis… mira las estrellas que brillan con intensidad.

Australis: si las veo, Thuban ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando las estrellas brillan?

 **Dijo la Pegaso provocando que el unicornio se alarme atrayendo consigo varios pergaminos y tinta.**

Thuban: ¡debo dibujar las más brillantes, así sabré la estrella que estará protegida nuestra hija! **– Mira a su yegua -** ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

 **Australis se puso a pensar para el nombre de la potra, iba a decirlo hasta que una luz se hizo presente en el lugar revelándose como una alicornio blanca con las crines rojas pálidas, ojos cafés, su CM era cubierto por sus ropas blancas y tenía un libro de sabiduría en sus cascos.**

Australis: Atenea ¿Qué la trae a nuestro hogar?

Atenea: vine a felicitarlos por el nacimiento de su hija **– ve las estrellas y de su bolsa saca un medallón –** este es…

Thuban: la medalla de la constelación de Pegaso, es la misma que estoy dibujando **– ve a su hija -** ¿quiere decir una cosa?

Atenea: así es, la estrella guardiana de su hija… será Pegaso

 **Respondió la diosa de la sabiduría apuntando al grupo de estrellas que están brillando y vuelve a mirar a Thuban y Australis.**

Atenea: cuando ella cumpla 12 años, denle este medallón

Australis y Thuban: entendido.

 **Fin de la flor morada.**

 **Al finalizar la muestra a la Flor se le cayeron tres de sus pétalos dejando de sobra otros tres, la potra quedo sorprendida no solo de ver cómo eran sus padres, sino también de que la diosa de la sabiduría la conociera por tanto tiempo, la flor con sus últimas fuerzas vuelve a proyectar otra visión.**

 **Flor morada.**

 **Era una noche oscura, se mostraba a la yegua Australis llevando a la bebe Shaona en una canasta para llevarla a una puerta en concreto, la Pegaso al llegar toca la puerta y mira con tristeza a su hija.**

Australis: Shaona, tienes que ser fuerte por todos los que te rodean, harás grandes cosas en este mundo y ahora pasaras por la parte más dura de tu vida… estar sin nosotros, adiós… mi estrella de Pegaso.

 **La yegua se fue llorando por el dolor de dejar a la hija que le dio cariño.**

 **En el bosque se situaba una batalla entre el unicornio Thuban y un demonio bípedo de color morado.**

Thubar: ¡no tendrás a mi hija… Críos!

Críos: yo tendré mi objetivo como sea, ¡pulso de oscuridad!

 **De su cuerpo salió varias ondas oscuras que envió volando a Thuban haciendo que choque con un árbol.**

Críos: que desperdicio de mi tiempo, ahora te enviare al otro mundo **– de su mano hace una espada de oscuridad -** ¡adiós!

 **Con mucha fiereza no solo atravesó a Thuban, sino que también había atravesado a Australis.**

Thuban: ¡Australis!

Australis: Críos… no encontraras a nuestra hija, ni en ningún otro día…

Críos: ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Pregunto confundido.**

Australis: porque te iras con nosotros

 **Respondió golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Críos separándolo de él haciendo que grite de dolor, Australis se pone detrás del bípedo y Thuban le agarra de su cuello.**

Thuban: ¡Ahora!

Ambos: ¡SUPER NOVA GALACTICA!

Críos: ¡no lo hagan, piensen en su hija!

Thuban: eso hacemos…

Australis: ella está a salvo de ti…

 **Seguido se dio una poderosa explosión de energía provocando se fueran al cielo junto con Críos para destruirlo.**

Críos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Grito el demonio bípedo mientras se hacía cenizas al mismo tiempo que el unicornio y la Pegaso se desintegraban por su técnica sin dejar rastro dejando caer el medallón de Pegaso al suelo del bosque.**

 **Fin de la Flor morada.**

 **La flor había perdido sus últimos tres pétalos, la potra miro la medalla y de sus ojos se le brotan lágrimas, después de una ardua búsqueda descubriendo que sus padres habían muerto por mantenerla a salvo, ella apretó con un poco de fuerza su medallón sacando una especie de energía de color azul cielo.**

Shaona: ahora terminare lo que mis padres empezaron

 **Pongan (/watch?v=tkn2FGG—ys) como fondo.**

 **La potra empezaba a escalar para salir del agujero para llegar a la superficie para ver a distancia a Críos, el demonio responsable de quitarle lo más preciado que pudo haber obtenido.**

Críos: aquí estas pequeña.

 **La potra no dijo nada y se puso en posición de batalla.**

Críos: parece que terminaras con esto.

Shaona: eso lo veremos.

 _ **Shaona vs Críos**_

 **(/watch?v=Jw2b7A6HuWg)**

Críos: ¿lista para ser destruida?

Shaona: esto se termina aquí.

 **Respondió mirando al bípedo.**

 _ **¡A LUCHAR!**_

 **Críos empieza lanzando varias flechas espectrales pero la potra lo esquiva y de su casco sale unas bolas azules, Críos en defensa desvía algunos proyectiles con sus brazos.**

Críos: esta chiquilla… no permitiré que me detenga **– crea una bola negra de su mano derecha –** ¡toma esto!

 **La lanza para impactar con un árbol provocando que la potra salte esquivándolo.**

 **Críos: ¡este es tu fin! ¡Abismo negro!**

 **El demonio creo una orbe de color negro transparente para arrojarle a Shaona para dejarla dormida, Críos se acerca a ella para tomarla de una de sus patas.**

Críos: para solo tener 12 años, me diste muchos problemas… **\- de su mano sale una espada de color morado –** pero tu vida termina aquí

 **Sueño de Shaona.**

 **En un espacio en blanco estaba la potra confundida mirando alrededor, hasta que una voz la llamo.**

Voz: Shaona…

Shaona: ¿Quién es? Muéstrese

 **Dijo la potra estando en posición de defensa, y la voz se revela como un unicornio de pelaje morado claro, patas de color blanco, crin y cola blanco, ojos morados, CM de un lápiz dibujando una constelación.**

Thuban: no te hare daño… mi pequeña.

 **Shaona estaba paralizada en ver al unicornio que una vez fue su padre, la potra le abraza con lagrimas y este le corresponde.**

Thuban: hay otra quien quiere verte.

 **Seguido vino una luz tomando la forma de una yegua Pegaso de pelaje blanco, ojos hielo, crin y cola azul, su CM era una bola de estrellas, Shaona al verla no podría creerlo, la yegua feliz se sumó al abrazo, unos segundos después se separa de ellos.**

Shaona: si estoy aquí… ¿eso quiere decir? ¿Qué estoy muerta?

 **Pregunto un poco asustada y la yegua le responde.**

Australis: no lo estas hija… aun

Thuban: estas atrapada en una especie de trance – ve el casco derecho de su hija - ¿Qué traes ahí?

 **La potra les muestra el medallón de Pegaso, Thuban reconoce dicho amuleto que atenea les dio para su hija cumpliera doce años, Thuban y Australis le pidieron que alzara su brazo, entre los dos pusieron sus cascos en el medallón haciendo que salga una energía de color azul.**

Shaona: ¿Qué hacen?

Australis: transmitiendo lo último de nosotros a ti…

Thuban: tu deber ahora es vencer al malvado de Críos…

Ambos: y vengar a todos los que cayeron por ese demonio…

 **Dijeron haciendo que el medallón brille a su máxima capacidad.**

Shaona: Mamá… Papá…

 **Grito al ver a sus dos padres en el suelo y estos ven a su hija con una sonrisa.**

Thuban: me alegra haberte visto… al menos una vez

Australis: yo digo lo mismo…

 **Los dos padres de Shaona empezaban a desaparecer lentamente.**

Australis: nuestro trabajo termino

Thuban: este es tu regalo… felicidades Shaona…

Australis: enorgullécenos…

Ambos: y lo más importante… no importa si estas sola… nosotros estaremos contigo… y te amamos

 **Eso fue lo último antes de desaparecer por completo, Shaona lloro por solo ver a sus padres al menos una vez, vio el medallón para luego ponérselo y el espacio empezó a brillar.**

 **Fin sueño de Shaona.**

 **En el mundo real se veía a Críos intentando atravesar a la potra para eliminarla, pero la espada se rompe debido a que el cuerpo de la potra brillaba de azul.**

Críos: esta chiquilla no debió salir de mi abismo negro… ¡imposible! ¿Como?

 **Grito el demonio al ver a la potra estar libre de su oscura técnica, seguido la potra se pone detrás de el agarrándolo por la espalda.**

Shaona: hora de terminar esto ¡destello rodante de Pegaso!

 **Grito y ambos subieron a la cima del bosque, el demonio no podría moverse y ambos caían rápidamente al suelo para chocar con el dañando a Críos y la potra ilesa, el bípedo se levantaba herido por el ataque.**

Shaona: ¡cometa de Pegaso!

 **La potra lanza una enorme bola azul hacia Críos, el demonio intento detenerla pero la cometa** **empezaba a desintegrarlo.**

Críos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Grito para desaparecer por completo, la potra cae al suelo por el cansancio de su ataque, la unicornio blanca corrió para socorrerla y llevarla al olimpo.**

 **Habían pasado las horas y la potra se despertó en la habitación de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría abrazo a la pequeña, Shaona le explico el motivo por el cual se fue del olimpo y le muestra el emblema de Pegaso, la diosa sonríe y le dice que descanse, pero antes le dice que bajo a Sikios y adopto a un potro con el nombre de Zlato, la potra sonrió de alegría al ver que su amigo del orfanato estaría con ella, la diosa vio su sonrisa y abandono la habitación.**

 **En una habitación una puerta se abría dando paso a Atenea, caminando por un pasillo y encendiendo antorchas cada vez que pasaba hasta llegar a un punto en la cual con su magia ilumino esa parte revelando tres cajas, una tenía el símbolo de la cabeza de un Pegaso con dos alas, otra tenía el símbolo de una cabeza de un dragón y la última tenia a una mujer atada de sus brazos con cadenas.**

Atenea: cuando ella tenga 15 años.

 **Dijo con una sonrisa al ver las tres cajas que se tenía en frente.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento tardar más de un mes, tuve demasiados paros de escritor y poca inspiración, Feliz Halloween a todos, ¿le pillaron lo último del capítulo?**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAP 19: la Visita de Arkantos**

 **Poned Age of Mythology Soundtrack - 13 Have You Met Her Thunder (/watch?v=dy7cT6611ks)**

 **En una habitación estilo griego, estaba entrando una yegua alicornio de color Lila, crin y cola morada con una franja fiusha, ojos morados y CM de una estrella color fiusha rodeada de varias estrellas blancas pequeñas, correspondía como Twilight Sparkle vestida con una armadura estilo griego.**

Twilight: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Será un sueño?

 **La alicornio caminaba lentamente mirando varias direcciones, escondido detrás de una columna estaba un alicornio de pelaje café, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, porta una armadura blanca que tapa mayor parte de su cuerpo incluyendo su CM está cubierta.**

 **Twilight continuo lentamente hasta que toco algo duro provocando que esta se asuste y se ponga en guardia, seguidamente tener una breve visión de ser atacada por un minotauro, al irse la visión vio que el minotauro que estaba en frente suyo no era nada más que una estatua, la alicornia respiro aliviada siguió recorriendo la habitación seguido se encontró un mural en donde estaba grabado a unos ponis con armadura en frente de unas bestias como un ciclope, un centauro y un minotauro, que hacían parecer que se estaban enfrentando.**

 **La yegua se acercó a dicho mural para míralo más de cerca y posiblemente estudiarlo, al tocar el mural este se enciende llevando a la alicornio a otra visión en donde se presenciaba un campo de batalla en donde habían varios ponis con armaduras muy diferentes a la que la yegua solía ver de la guardia real, pero estos peleaban contra varias bestias más grandes que estos como Minotauros, centauros y ciclopes, Twilight veía la batalla que iba a favor de las bestias seguido esta recibe un flechazo directo al pecho que la tira al suelo sin matarla.**

 **En el campo de batalla los guerreros estaban huyendo de aquellas criaturas, los centauros lanzaban jabalinas que alcanzaban a los soldados que pudieran, los ciclopes lanzaban grandes rocas dejando fuera de combate a varios, los centauros lanzaban flechas de sus arcos y los soldados se protegían con sus escudos, pero algunos caían victimas de aquellas flechas, habían varios guerreros en el suelo seguido un minotauro se pone en frente de un soldado dándole el golpe final con su hacha, mientras que otro minotauro embestía a un guerrero lanzándolo hacia los compañeros de este.**

 **Twilight se había levantado del piso con la flecha clavada en su armadura, voltea para ver a los soldados que iban cayendo, hasta que vio en la cima de una montaña a un ser de forma humanoide de color negro y de su cuerpo emanaba fuego oscuro que con su poder traía una especie de meteorito gigante terminando de manera repentina la visión.**

 **Ella había vuelto a su realidad impresionada de lo que vio, siguió adelante hasta encontrar una entrada que tenía una escalera, subió a dicha escalera para encontrarse con una estatua de un alicornio que sostenía un rayo, miró fijamente a los ojos de la estatua y de esta salió relámpagos que la devolvieron a la visión.**

 **De vuelta en el campo de batalla.**

 **Los soldados heridos empezaban a salir de la zona, pero cuando les pego el rayo envés de hacerles daño, les dio más fuerza para poder levantarse en armas una vez más, las bestias al verlos deciden detenerlos de una vez por todas al iniciarse otra vez la batalla, los guerreros derrotaban a las bestias con la fuerza que habían obtenido ya derrotadas las bestias, todos se dirigieron hacia la criatura humanoide y uno de los soldados lanza un rayo de su espada inmovilizando a la criatura, al instante esta se encontraba atada con unas cadenas en sus brazos al igual que se cierra la puerta.**

 **Al terminar la visión, Twilight vio que la habitación se estaba derrumbando y se pone en carrera para evitar quedar debajo de los escombros, la alicornio empezó a galopar con fuerza hasta que vio la puerta mientras le seguía el derrumbe, por poco ella logro salir, pero la habitación fue destruida, seguido se dio un destello en blanco.**

 **Realidad.**

 **La alicornio se despertó de golpe viendo que se durmió encima de uno de los pergaminos con la historia de Pangea, miro alrededor para ver que estaba en su castillo.**

Twilight: fue un sueño… eso me alegra

 **Respira aliviada la yegua, seguido sonó una voz.**

¿: Eso no fue un sueño Twilight Sparkle

 **Twilight se asustó un poco y la voz se apareció como un alicornio de pelaje café oscuro, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM cubierta por su blanca armadura, la alicornio al verlo le costó un poco reconocerlo.**

Twilight: ¿tú eres… ahmm… Arqueron?

 **Pregunto y este puso un casco en su cara.**

Arkantos: me llamo Arkantos, princesa Twilight

Twilight: apenas me acomodo con eso y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Si Pangea está muy lejos.

 **Arkantos iba a responder hasta que alguien salió detrás de este y era nada más que una yegua de color azul marino, crin y cola como la noche que ondúlea, ojos azul rey oscuro, CM de una luna sobre una nube negra, correspondía como princesa Luna**

Luna: yo lo traje aquí

Twilight: princesa ¿Qué significa esto?

 **Pregunto la alicornio viendo a la princesa de la noche.**

Arkantos: Luna me trajo aquí debido a que tienes un sueño que está relacionado al pasado de Pangea.

 **Respondió mientras veía en la mesa de noche de Twilight varios pergaminos.**

Arkantos: se nota que te interesa la historia de mi pueblo.

Twilight: si, desde que pise su continente la primera vez mi mente se abrió a mas puertas de historias.

 **Respondió la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Arkantos: me alegra saber eso

Twilight: pero… hay algo que me he preguntado…

 **El dios la mira seriamente y esta siguió hablando.**

Twilight: ¿Cómo construyeron las armas? ¿Por qué motivo fueron construidas?

Arkantos: esas armas fueron construidas con el objetivo de evitar que la titanomaquia surgiera otra vez…

Twilight: ¿otra vez? ¿Ya sucedió antes?

 **Pregunto la alicornio y el dios asiente.**

Arkantos: antes de que nuestras tierras fueran formadas… mejor dicho todos nuestros universos fueron creados por tres dioses… Gea, quien gobernaba la tierra, Urano, quien gobernaba los cielos y supremo gobernante del universo, por ultimo pero no menos importante… Cronos, el dios del tiempo…

Twilight: ¿Cronos? ¿No es aquel que Jonydius menciono una vez?

 **Interrumpió la alicornio lila, la princesa de la noche asintió y Arkantos siguió.**

Arkantos: como decía… Urano en un tiempo fue un bondadoso rey, pero un tiempo después su poder lo llevo a la tiranía, Gea tuvo miedo… Cronos por otro lado no podía aceptar a un tirano que ocupe el trono, así que le pidió ayuda a su madre Gea… luego de una larga lucha Cronos triunfo, pero no sin antes que Urano profetizara que los hijos del mismo Cronos se revelarían contra el… como este lo había hecho…

Twilight: ahí no termina la historia…

Arkantos: no… después de que Cronos ocupara el trono de Urano, se convirtió en el rey y tomo como esposa a su hermana Rea… tiempo después Rea dio luz a seis hijos, el primero de ellos Deméter, la segunda Hera, el tercero Hades, la cuarta Hestia, el quinto Poseidón **– dijo eso ultimo con algunos gruñidos –** y el sexto Zeus… cuando Cronos se acordó de la profetizacion que le dijo Urano de que uno de sus seis hijos lo derrocarían de su trono le empezó a entrar el miedo, hasta llegar a la locura para luego comerse a sus hijos, Rea al ver esto le pide ayuda a Gea para salvar a sus hijos, pero cuando hicieron el plan Cuatro ya había comido a tres de los seis hijos…

Twilight: ¿y cómo salvaron a los otros dos?

 **Arkantos ya le empezaba a molestar las interrupciones de la yegua, Twilight al ver el rostro serio del dios se quedó callada.**

Arkantos: Rea engaño a Cronos dándole un potro como si fuera Poseidón y una roca envuelta en pañales haciéndole creer que es Zeus, Cronos mordió el anzuelo y Rea se llevó a Zeus y Poseidón a una cueva de la isla remota lejos de él, donde serían criados por los curetes y las ninfas Adrastea e Ida, Zeus al hacerse mayor le pidió a alguien llamada Metis para que le diera a Cronos una poción, cuando este la bebió vomito a los hijos que se había tragado y ahí fue donde se inició la rebelión contra los titanes.

Twilight: creo entender lo que me estas contando, si, Zeus junto con los olímpicos se dio una batalla de una década que casi destruye el olimpo, posiblemente nuestro mundo y se realizó lo que Urano había dicho anteriormente.

 **Comento la yegua y Arkantos sonríe.**

Arkantos: eso es correcto mi amiga princesa.

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con equestria?

Arkantos: después de que Zeus tomara el trono, Hera recogió unas estrellas para crear a una alicornio que creara sus tierras y esa yegua era conocida como Lauren ¿no?

Twilight: si, pero no responde lo de las armas.

 **Dijo la alicornio al no sentirse satisfecha de la historia.**

Arkantos: las armas fueron creadas después del nacimiento de su diosa madre, fueron hechas por Hefesto.

 **Respondió el dios, la princesa Luna como Twilight estaban sorprendidas de este hecho.**

Luna: ¿en serio? ¿Mi madre creada por una olímpica? ¿Cómo sabes que es cierto?

Arkantos: porque Zeus me lo conto cuando me convertí en un dios.

Luna: si lo que dices es verdad, ¿quiere decir que yo y mi hermana…?

Arkantos: son diosas por parte de ella.

 **La yegua de la noche estaba sorprendida de escuchar de que su madre, que había creado la tierra que llaman equestria era creación de los olímpicos y más el hecho que ella sea una diosa al igual que su hermana Celestia.**

Twilight: yo me convertí en alicornio debido a todas las lecciones de la amistad… eso ¿me hace una especie de diosa?

Arkantos: tú fuiste convertida en alicornio por esfuerzo… como yo… entonces si eres una diosa… pero beta.

 **Respondió el dios dejando sorprendida a la yegua alicornio.**

Arkantos: espero haber respondido tu gran duda.

 **Twilight asintió.**

Luna: Arkantos ¿podemos decirle esto a Celestia y a mi sobrina Cadence?

Arkantos: pueden decírselo, pero solamente entre ustedes, no quiero que esto sea escandaloso.

 **Respondió serio el dios de la lanza.**

Luna: ¿por qué?

Arkantos: porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto si se llega a oídos ajenos, así que júrenlo ante los dioses que solamente les dirán a todo alicornio o alicornia que encuentren ¿de acuerdo?

 **Las dos yeguas asintieron.**

Twilight: a todo esto ¿Por qué las puertas de los titanes en equestria?

 **Pregunto la yegua y este desafortunadamente respondió.**

Arkantos: lamentablemente… Cronos querrá dominar su tierra, por eso los elegidos los ayudaran en la batalla, los olímpicos se debilitan poco a poco… todos excepto yo.

Luna: ¿los olímpicos debilitarse?

Arkantos: si, los olímpicos para encerrar a los titanes usaron gran parte de su poder y las puertas están ligadas a su poder, si los olímpicos pierden todo su poder, los titanes saldrán y causaran graves estragos.

 **Respondió el dios.**

Twilight: ¿podremos ayudar en algo?

Arkantos: si, cuando los elegidos vuelvan a pisar equestria, tu ordenaras la evacuación para que se refugien en Pangea.

Luna: si es así, yo peleare, no dejare que nadie tome lo que es nuestro.

 **Dijo la princesa haciendo brillar su cuerno, el dios de la lanza al ver esto sonrió para sus adentros, ahora contaban con la ayuda de equestria para la lucha contra los titanes.**

Arkantos: creo que es hora que regrese al olimpo…

Luna: ¿para qué?

Arkantos: para la prueba final de los elegidos, bueno, es hora que yo me vaya…

 **El alicornio concentro una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno y desapareció en frente de la princesa de la amistad y la princesa de la noche.**

 **Monte olimpo.**

 **Arkantos regreso a sus aposentos a meditar antes de su duelo contra los elegidos, ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro teniendo en cuenta de que Luna y Twilight los ayudaran en la batalla final contra los titanes.**

Arkantos: _**"el tiempo se agota, los dioses se debilitan cada día más, las puertas se destruirán, los elegidos no lucharan solos, contaran con la ayuda de grandes aliados… pero cuando se dé la lucha contra Cronos… Jonydius y sus amigos son los únicos que pueden detenerlo"**_

 **Pensó el alicornio mientras cerraba los ojos para empezar a meditar.**

 **Pangea es un continente de historias interesantes, ahora que se revelo más de los titanes.**

 **¿Qué tiene planeado Arkantos para los elegidos? ¿Equestria estará lista para la batalla de los titanes? ¿Twilight dejara de soñar con Pangea? ¿Quiénes serán los aliados de los elegidos de esta batalla?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, estuve ocupado con varias cosas y aparte por falta de inspiración, ahora he vuelto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAP 20: los casi heroes.**

 **En una habitación completamente blanca, estaba un alicornio sin armadura de pelaje café oscuro, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM de una lanza con un aura azul, correspondía como Arkantos, el dios de la lanza que meditaba con su lanza clavada en frente de él.**

Arkantos: espero que este bien.

 **Con su magia levito su armadura para ponérsela y levantarse para salir de sus aposentos seguido se encuentra con una alicornio blanca con las crines rojas pálidas, ojos cafés, CM cubierta por sus ropas blancas, correspondía por Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra.**

Arkantos: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Atenea: voy a ver lo que hacen los chicos, espero que no estén durmiendo.

 **Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.**

Arkantos: lo dices como si fueses su madre…

Atenea: no… ¿Cómo crees eso?

 **Arkantos no dijo nada y siguió caminado hasta llegar a una habitación en donde había dos huevos de color plateado con detalles del arcoíris, el dios se limitó a mirarlos.**

Arkantos: hace mucho que Áyax trajo esos huevos

Atenea: lo sé, el cree que cuidará a las crías de la dragona Arcaría… pero no será así.

 **Concluyo la diosa de la sabiduría.**

Arkantos: ¿Qué te refieres con eso?

Atenea: Zeus le dio el permiso a Apolo para devolverle la vida a la dragona, el no querrá ver a dos crías crecer sin madre… **\- siguió mirando a los huevos –** además estoy de acuerdo con que ella vuelva a vivir.

Arkantos: pero está en forma espiritual dentro de la espada de Áyax.

 **Comento el dios de la lanza.**

Atenea: y es por eso que te pediré este sencillo favor…

 **Dijo la alicornio blanca y Arkantos se le quedo mirando.**

 **Mientras en un jardín.**

 **En medio de varias flores estaban un Pegaso de pelaje café, crin y cola negra, ojos amarillos, CM de un rayo, correspondía como Jonydius y a su lado estaba una unicornio azul cielo, ojos azul nieve, crin y cola blanca, CM de una orbe con una estrella de nieve, correspondía como Frozen.**

Jonydius: me alegra estar contigo… mi estrella de hielo

 **La unicornio se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho el Pegaso.**

Frozen: es lindo que me dices Jony, pero algo me preocupa.

Jonydius: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Frozen: me preocupa lo que pasara si luchamos contra los titanes, y ¿si no los vencemos? ¿si Cronos gana? ¿y…

 **No termino debido a que el Pegaso le puso un casco en su boca.**

Jonydius: no fallaremos… mientras estemos juntos nada sucederá

 **La unicornio aún seguía preocupada por lo que iba a pasar cuando los titanes se liberen, se puso pensativa y puso una sonrisa.**

Frozen: si, tienes razón, no es momento de estar así… aún tenemos una última tarea aquí.

Jonydius: y ¿Cuáles lo último?

 **Pregunto el Pegaso y seguido grita sorprendido haciendo que varias mariposas salieran volando, los que estaban alrededor del jardín lo escucharon, Arkantos que esta con Atenea dirigiéndose al templo de Zeus.**

Arkantos: parece que Jonydius se sorprendió con lo que pasara en pocas horas.

Atenea: ¿Qué pasara exactamente?

 **El dios de la lanza no dijo nada y se adentró en el templo de Zeus, la diosa de la sabiduría se limitó a solo esperarlo fuera del templo, ya dentro del templo se encontraba un alicornio pelaje paja, crin y cola blanco, barba larga blanca, ojos azules, CM de un rayo, porta una toga banca, correspondía como Zeus a la cual voltea y ve a Arkantos junto con Atenea.**

Zeus: Arkantos ¿Qué te trae aquí?

 **Pregunto el dios del olimpo y el responde.**

Arkantos: como sabrás gran Zeus los elegidos terminaron su entrenamiento con sus dioses, pero no creo que estén listos.

Zeus: ¿Qué propones?

 **Pregunto y el dios de la lanza con una sonrisa respondió.**

Arkantos: necesito que les digas esto.

 **Mientras los dioses de la lanza y del rayo charlaban, en un lago estaban los elegidos nadando en una especie de lago.**

 **En la orilla estaban dos yeguas, una era una terrestre azul marino, crin y cola morada, ojos aqua marina, CM de un libro con una gota de agua, correspondía como Anabel junto a ella estaba una pegaso pelaje café, ojos café claro, crin y cola canela, CM de una montaña de arena, correspondía como Alice.**

 **Ambas yeguas estaban recostadas a la orilla del lago relajándose, y a lado de ellas estaba una Pegaso de pelaje blanca, ojos azules, crin al igual que su cola azul y blanco, ojos azules, CM una nube de lluvia, correspondía como Lizbeth, las tres yeguas disfrutaban del descanso hasta que una gran cantidad de agua las moja.**

 **Las yeguas al sentir la ola de agua ven a los tres responsables que son tres, uno de ellos era un terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, CM de un tifón, correspondía como Flygon, el segundo era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola café, ojos rojos fuego, CM de una flecha incendiaria, correspondía como Quirón y el ultimo es un Pegaso blanco con alas de dragón, ojos rojos y cola y crin negra con rayas blancas, CM es la imagen de yin-yang con un dragón plateado en el yin y uno rojo en el yang. Usa un chaleco negro y un collar dorado, correspondía como Rex. (OC de RexMater26) a la cual estos miraban con sonrisas de ups.**

 **Las yeguas enfadadas empiezan a perseguirlos hasta perderlos de vista, en medio del lago estaban dos ponis más, uno de ellos es un terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola dorada, ojos rojos, CM de una bola de luz, correspondía como Áyax que estaba con una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola roja, ojos rojo bermejo, CM de una estrella galáctica, correspondía como Amanra.**

 **Ambos veían como Flygon, Quiron y Rex eran perseguidos por Anabel, Alice y Lizbeth en la orilla del lagos que no podían evitar reírse un poco de la situación.**

Amanra: sí que ellos no debieron hacer eso.

Áyax: vamos es nuestra forma de ser, además no lo hicieron apropósito.

 **Comento el semental gris y Amanra calmada con una pequeña sonrisa agrego.**

Amanra: lo sé, pero cuando se trata de la melena nosotras la queremos seca muchas gracias.

Áyax: ¿si es así?… piensa rápido

 **El semental con un movimiento de su casco derecho chapotea agua y moja la melena, ella al ver su crin un "desastre" por el agua ve al semental fingiendo molestia.**

Amanra: ¿así que quieres jugar?

 **La yegua apareció detrás de Áyax y hunde su cabeza en el agua imposibilitando su movilidad bajo el agua del semental gris, la yegua usa un hechizo de hundimiento provocando que se hunda Áyax en el lago.**

Amanra: buen juego Áyax, pero yo gane.

 **Dijo la yegua blanca exprimiendo su melena mojada para secarla mientras miraba alrededor del lago y el terrestre saliendo del agua.**

Áyax: si claro, solo porque te deje ganar.

 **Comento el terrestre tosiendo agua y la yegua le da unos golpes en la espalda provocando que Áyax tosa más agua junto con un pescado de escamas doradas en la parte inferior con azul y verde en la parte superior, eso dejo confundido a ambos.**

Amanra: ¿acaso nos dijeron que en este lago hay pescados?

Áyax: la verdad, no pusimos atención debido a que preferimos darnos un chapuzón a que escuchar lo que decía Atenea.

 **Agrego el terrestre rubio con una sonrisa tonta con el pescado en cascos moviéndose.**

Amanra: al menos tenemos pescado gratis.

 **Comento saliendo del lago con una toalla cubriendo su crin y parte de su cuerpo.**

 **Mientras con Atenea.**

 **La diosa de la sabiduría se dirigía a la habitación en donde estaba los elegidos, Atenea toco la puerta y Anabel le abre la puerta dejándola pasar.**

Anabel: diosa Atenea, ¿a qué debe su visita?

Atenea: he venido a decirles a todos **– mira alrededor de la habitación y ve que no todos están -** ¿Dónde están los demás? **\- pregunto**

Anabel: Jonydius y Frozen están tomando un paseo, Áyax y Amanra se dirigen hacia la habitación, Alice y Lizbeth están con Quirón, Flygon y Rex en el santuario médico.

Atenea: ¡¿Qué les ocurrió?!

 **Pregunto preocupada por la respuesta de la terrestre acuática.**

Anabel: jejejeje, esa es una divertida historia.

Atenea: ¿me la cuentas?

 **Pregunto la diosa a la cual la terrestre tuvo que empezar a contar.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Anabel, Alice y Lizbeth estaban persiguiendo a Quirón, Flygon y Rex por todo el olimpo con las crines de estas mojadas.**

Anabel: ¡vengan acá los tres!

Alice: ¡no huyan cobardes!

Lizbeth: ¡vengan por su merecido!

 **Gritaban las tres yeguas a la cual no pudieron encontrar a los machos debido a que se escondieron detrás de una roca grande, los machos respiraron aliviados, al menos eso creían hasta que las yeguas se pusieron detrás de ellos para darles su merecido, pero el suelo en el que estaban era inestable provocando que se rompa y que los seis cayeran a un arbusto de espinas y seguido les cae un cactus encima provocándoles gran dolor, a la cual Afrodita los traslado con las ninfas para que estas los curasen.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Anabel: así fue lo que paso.

Atenea: pero si te ves bien…

Anabel: bueno, digamos que no tuve muchas espinas clavadas en el cuerpo, volviendo al tema ¿para qué vino?

 **Pregunto la terrestre acuática.**

Atenea: vine aquí para decirles que Arkantos los llama al coliseo de los héroes para su prueba final.

Anabel: ¿ultima prueba? ¡qué bien! ¡se lo diré a los demás!

 **La yegua estaba emocionada y abraza a la diosa por lo cual esta corresponde su abrazo, la diosa dejo sola a la yegua.**

 **Más tarde, los elegidos se reunieron para escuchar la noticia de Anabel.**

Jonydius: ¿Qué noticia quieres darnos amiga?

Anabel: Atenea vino aquí para decirnos que tendremos nuestra prueba final en el coliseo de los héroes.

 **Respondió haciendo que los demás se emocionen.**

Quirón: tanto entrenamiento valió la pena.

Áyax: ahora daremos lo mejor en el gran coliseo.

Amanra: ¡propongo un brindis! ¡por el entrenamiento casi terminado!

 **Cometo la yegua alzando una copa con jugo de manzana, los demás le acompañan chocando suavemente sus copas con las de la unicornio blanca.**

Alice: ¿Cuál creen que será la prueba?

Anabel: ¿será salvar a un pueblo?

Quirón: ¿talvez purificar a un ser corrompido por la maldad?

 **Los héroes estuvieron haciéndose preguntas de la cual sería la prueba que le tiene preparada los dioses, luego de varios minutos de preguntas llega Atenea.**

Atenea: ya es hora.

 **Los héroes recogieron sus armas para dirigirse directamente al coliseo en donde enfrentarían a su último obstáculo.**

 **¿Qué prueba final tendrán nuestros héroes? ¿Por qué en el coliseo? ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió Arkantos a Zeus?**

 **Continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAP 21: la prueba de Arkantos, parte 1.**

 **En el lugar más alejado del Erebo, el reino de hades, estaba una gigantesca puerta hecha de madera reforzada con Adamanto, el metal indestructible y dentro de esta se encuentra un ser humanoide de color negro que de su cuerpo expulsa fuego negro, ojos rojos y que sus brazos y piernas están atadas en cadenas, correspondía como Cronos, el rey de los titanes y amo del tiempo.**

Cronos: muy pronto llegara el momento de actuar, lástima que uno de mis lacayos fue destruido por una potra, pero eso no será nada comparado con lo que viene… Jajajaja

 **Rio mientras que por todo el Erebo varias bestias del tártaro como manticoras, ciclopes y otras se peleaban entre sí.**

 **Mientras en el olimpo**

 **Los héroes caminaban junto a la diosa Atenea quien los dirigía directamente al coliseo, la diosa de la guerra no pudo evitar reír un poco por las sonrisas de los elegidos.**

Quirón: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Atenea: no pude evitarlo por que lucen muy felices a pesar que su entrenamiento no término.

 **Comento la diosa de la guerra con una sonrisa.**

Jonydius: ¿Cuál creen que sea la prueba que tiene Arkantos para nosotros?

Áyax: ¿derrotar a una bestia gigante?

Flygon: ¿traer una reliquia divina?

Quirón: o ¿salvar al mundo?

 **Los cuatro machos alzaron los cascos de gozo y emoción, las yeguas se quedaron mirándolos confundidas, los sementales se fueron corriendo hasta el coliseo hasta que…**

Jonydius: ¿en serio? **– Ve a Áyax** **-** ¿derrotar a una bestia gigante? **– Ve a Flygon -** ¿traer una reliquia divina? **– Ve a Quirón -** ¿salvar al mundo?

 **Repitió las preguntas de manera burlona mientras sostenía una caña de pescar.**

Jonydius: esto es lo más bajo que me pudo pasar… ¡pescando en un lago!

 **Se quejó mientras lanzaba su carnada al agua con una cara de molestia.**

Frozen: no te quejes, también todas nosotras

 **Comento y seguido se vio a las yeguas con cañas de pescar al igual que los machos, pero este la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Jonydius: al menos no estoy solo en la… pesca

 **El Pegaso se quedó mirando la línea de su caña de pescar.**

Jonydius: al menos no puede ir mal

 **Agrego y seguido llega Arkantos, quien se recuesta en la orilla del lago.**

Arkantos: ah… la pesca el método más apropiado de la paciencia.

Áyax: ¿Qué tiene de divertido pescar?

 **Arkantos solo se limitó a reír dejando al semental rubio confundido, por lo que el les responde.**

Arkantos: es muy relajante y además te ayuda en la paciencia.

Amañar: al parecer viniste a decirnos que haremos en el coliseo.

Arkantos: bueno, ¿quieren saber la última prueba?

 **Los héroes se acercaron al alicornio y este con una sonrisa saca su línea de pesca.**

Arkantos: su último reto es… derrotarme

 **Los héroes se quedaron cayados, el alicornio al notar eso decidió levantarse.**

Arkantos: nos enfrentaremos al atardecer

 **El dios se transportó dentro del coliseo, los héroes se quedaron cayados hasta que uno de ellos hablo.**

Flygon: estamos fritos…

Amanra: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, él nos hizo sentir como unos novatos a la primera vez que llegamos.

Anabel: si… no creo que dude en darnos otra paliza como la otra vez.

 **El Pegaso café al ver y escuchar los comentario de baja autoestima con detalles de negatividad, este ve a sus amigos poniendo una expresión seria.**

Jonydius: no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de sus bocas… si, sé que estamos nerviosos por enfrentar a Arkantos debido a que nos ganó antes, pero debemos recordar que hemos entrenado con los dioses para ser lo que ellos quieren ver… unos grandes héroes olímpicos.

 **La unicornio azul cielo se puso delante de este y siguió hablando.**

Jonydius: además mirémonos a nosotros mismos, somos más fuertes que cuando pisamos aquí la primera vez **– ve a Anabel -** ¿recuerdas que estuviste unas largas horas combatiendo al leviatán para Poseidón?

Anabel: bueno… no fue fácil, esa cosa casi me come y eso que tuve que atraparlo en las rocas marinas **– pone una sonrisa –** pero al final Poseidón le dio una amiga con la cual jugar.

 **Agrego con felicidad la terrestre azul marino.**

Jonydius: ¡así harás lo mismo con Arkantos! **– Ve a Áyax -** ¿recuerdas a que detuviste a la dragona arcoíris que estaba controlada por la maga Veleda?

Áyax: si, fue una dura batalla que le costó la vida a una dragona que solo quería proteger sus huevos… **\- frota su espalda –** eso que tuve que cargar los huevos en el camino a la habitación de Apolo, vaya dolor que fue **– respondió.**

Jonydius: bueno… le sacaras algún partido con eso **– ve a Quirón -** ¿recuerdas que tuviste que usar la legendaria armadura del abismo para detener a un loco con sed de venganza? **– pregunto.**

Quirón: la verdad fue divertido acabar con él, y de paso quitarle la máscara a una yegua loca que niega a su hermano menor en el entrenamiento, pero me alegra que haya reflexionado.

 **Respondió con una sonrisa tomando su arco.**

Jonydius: si pudimos hacer eso… ¿Por qué dejamos que Arkantos nos ponga nerviosos? **– mira a los demás –** si Frozen pudo congelar al dios del engaño con tan solo con la fuerza más grande del hielo, no hay que desanimarse.

Alice: ¿por qué?

Jonydius: nosotros venceremos

 **Respondió tomando su vara y los demás tenían un rostro de preocupación, estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Amanra hablo.**

Amanra: se muestra muy confiado.

Áyax: ¿qué tendrá en mente?

 **los héroes siguieron con su relajación, hasta que el sol se empezaba a poner, los héroes fueron a sus cuartos a excepción del Pegaso café quien los espera en el coliseo, los demás no podía disimular que les preocupa la confianza de su amigo, lo conocían muy bien lo confiado que puede llegar a ser, pero esta vez es más confiado de lo usual, Frozen y los demás salieron de sus habitaciones siendo guiados por Atenea, luego de unos minutos de caminar llegan a la entrada del coliseo, antes que los demás se adelantaran uno de ellos le pregunta a la diosa de la sabiduría.**

Flygon: ¿crees que podemos vencerlo?

 **Atenea no le dijo nada y siguió su camino, el terrestre gris siguió a sus amigos hasta la arena del coliseo en donde se podía apreciar varias espadas desgastadas, escudos rotos, armaduras hechas pedazos y lanzas rotas esparcidas por el suelo.**

Amanra: he escuchado legendas de este lugar en donde se disputaron varias batallas **– toma un escudo roto –** aquí solo salía el más fuerte y el débil perecía, eso fue en la era Clásica.

Áyax: también se dice que aquí pelearon los héroes más importantes de todas las eras.

 **Agrego tomando una lanza rota.**

Jonydius: Belerofonte, el héroe Pegaso, fue uno de los héroes de Pangea, el intento llegar al olimpo por su cuenta, pero Zeus le lanzo un insecto venenoso provocándole una fuerte caída y seguida de una muerte segura **– ve un escudo roto con el símbolo del Pegaso –** Zeus al reconocer el esfuerzo de este héroe hizo su cuerpo polvo de estrellas y la convirtió en una constelación, en la estrella que la que está protegida Shaona, la pequeña hermana adoptiva de Amanra, Pegaso.

Quirón: es una gran historia, pero ¿Por qué Zeus le lanzaría un insecto venenoso al Belerofonte?

 **Pregunto el unicornio amarillo y este responde.**

Jonydius: en esos tiempos los dioses no querían reconocer a que los mortales tendríamos la capacidad de pisar su hogar por su cuenta, al menos es mi teoría.

Anabel: los dioses tienen un pasado misterioso.

Quirón: no quiero arruinar esta charla sobre héroes y dioses, pero a lo más importante ¿Cómo venceremos a Arkantos?

 **Pregunto mirando al otro lado serio, y la Pegaso café dice.**

Alice: de seguro tendremos algo mientras luchemos.

Frozen: Alice tiene razón, es hora de prepararse.

 **Agrego la unicornio azul cielo tomando su lanza, al igual que los demás héroes, seguido ven que el sol se ha puesto.**

Jonydius: ha llegado la hora.

 **Comento el Pegaso café seguido que llega Arkantos en un resplandor de luz para ponerse en frente de estos.**

Arkantos: lo mismo digo… héroes.

Flygon: no quiero ser mal educado, pero no me considero héroe… aun…

 **Agrego el terrestre tomando las shurikens.**

Áyax: Flygon tiene razón, ni siquiera yo mismo me puedo llamarme héroe no sin antes probarme primero… además ya dejemos de perder el tiempo

Amanra: hora de terminar con esto

 **Completo la unicornio blanca desenfundando su arma al igual que los demás, el Pegaso café se puso** **en frente del dios.**

Jonydius: Arkantos… es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber.

Arkantos: ¡que comience la prueba final!

 **Grito el dios alzando su lanza.**

 _ **ARKANTOS VS HEROES**_

 **Los héroes estaban en posición de defensa, el dios se acercó a ellos en un solo segundo y…**

Jonydius: chicos… ¡sepárense!

 **Todos se dispersaron, pero Arkantos había dado un golpe a uno de ellos y era Flygon, quien usaba sus Shurikens como escudos, el terrestre con una sonrisa le miro al alicornio de armadura blanca.**

Flygon: no te la pondremos fácil Arkantos **– usa la fuerza de sus brazos para aventarlo a una distancia corta –** no solo yo piensa lo mismo **– lanza sus shurikens alrededor de Arkantos formando un tornado que le reduce la visibilidad.**

Arkantos: ¿eso es lo que tienes?

 **Pregunto el alicornio dios.**

Alice: yo iba a decir lo mismo

 **Respondió la Pegaso café golpeando con fuerza al suelo provocando que agriete el suelo a la cual Arkantos logra esquivarlo por poco, la unicornio azul cielo que correspondía como Frozen se pone a lanzar varios rayos de hielo a través de su cuerno.**

Arkantos: ¡no tengo descanso!

 **Hablo frustrado mientras evitaba los rayos de hielo de la unicornio hasta llegar a un árbol, el dios podía respirar un poco del ataque rápido de los héroes y centro su vista en la espada de Áyax, Arkantos al ver la espada se puso a pensar.**

 **Flashback de Arkantos.**

 **Arkantos estaba en los aposentos de un alicornio pelaje paja, crin y cola blanco, barba larga blanca, ojos azules, CM de un rayo, porta una toga banca, correspondía como Zeus que estaba junto a una alicornio blanca con las crines rojas pálidas, ojos cafés, CM cubierta por sus ropas blancas, correspondía por Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, ambos vieron a Arkantos y le preguntaron.**

 **Zeus: ¿Qué te trae aquí Arkantos?**

 **Arkantos: ¿es cierto que hay una manera de regresarle la vida a Arcaría?**

 **Zeus asintió y la diosa de la sabiduría se puso en frente del dios de la lanza.**

 **Atenea: la única manera de que ella regrese es que… partas en dos la espada de Áyax.**

 **Arkantos: ¿partirla en dos? Eso la destruirá**

 **Respondió serio ante la solución de la diosa, pero Zeus agrego.**

 **Zeus: temo que no estas entendiendo, cuando la espada se rompa, el espíritu de Arcaría será libre y tomara su forma en el olimpo.**

 **Arkantos: es cierto, merece la pena intentarlo… pero romper la espada de luz no me será sencillo.**

 **Respondió el dios de la lanza y el rey de los dioses asintió, seguido que Arkantos deja los aposentos de Zeus.**

 **Fin del flashback de Arkantos.**

 **Le dios de la lanza toma valor para ponerse delante del terrestre de la melena dorada, Áyax empuño su espada, ambos se miraron para chocar espada-lanza, los choques eran fuertes al grado que salían chispas de ambas armas.**

Arkantos: no lo haces nada mal con la espada.

Áyax: gracias… lo mismo digo de ti.

 **Ambos volvieron a chocar armas, Arkantos evitaba los cortes de la espada de Áyax debido a que la arma brilla como el sol y se decía que el corte es delgado pero efectivo, ambos mantenían a raya la batalla de sus armas a la cual ninguno de los dos cedía.**

Arkantos: me recuerdas a un viejo amigo, él siempre va a la batalla sin importarle nada

Áyax: si me quieres halagar para distraerme… no te funcionara, pero gracias

 **Respondió empuñando su espada.**

Áyax: seré sincero contigo… no podre ganarte… al menos no solo

Arkantos: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Áyax: ya lo veras en breve

 **Respondió y seguido viene Jonydius detrás de Arkantos con su vara brillando, el dios apenas dándose cuenta no pudo reaccionar para que el Pegaso café le diera un electro shock lanzándolo arriba.**

Jonydius: Quirón, ¡mostrémosle de que estamos hechos!

Quirón: ¡será un placer!

 **Respondió el unicornio amarillo usando su hechizo de alas de fuego para volar en el aire, el arco empezaba a emanar fuego con intensidad.**

Quirón: aumentemos el calor

 **Dijo mientras que su casco emprendía fuego para dirigirse al dios dándole un golpe a la cabeza y seguido todo el campo cambia a uno de fuego, el dios confundido por el cambio de campo.**

Quirón: estas son las llamas del erebo

 **Un tornado de fuego encerraba al dios dentro de ella dejando una sola abertura que mostraba a Quirón apuntándolo con una flecha de fuego, Arkantos crea un escudo de magia seguido que el unicornio blanco dispara su flecha atravesando el escudo al igual que se encaja en su armadura, el dios intento quitársela, pero esta explota generando marcas negras en el suelo dejando al dios con su armadura dañada.**

Arkantos: estos elegidos ya no son como antes, ya son más fuertes, no debí subestimarlos desde el principio.

 **Dijo el dios levantándose del ataque del unicornio amarillo al igual que se quita el casco y ve a Quirón descender.**

Quirón: esto apenas empieza Arkantos.

 **Agrego y los elegidos cargan sus armas para atacar al dios de la lanza.**

 **¿Arkantos soportara los ataques de los elegidos? ¿Qué será lo que viene según cronos? ¿Cómo serán los ataques de los otros héroes?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento la tardanza, tengo cosas importantes como exámenes de admisión a universidad, y también porque falta la inspiración.**


	22. Chapter 22 (Final)

**CAP 22: la prueba de Arkantos, parte 2**

 **El dios de la lanza estaba parado en frente de los héroes con su armadura dañada, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse debido al ataque del unicornio amarillo, Quirón dispara una flecha de su arco para luego esquivarla y estar en el aire, pero no se percató que la terrestre azul marino estaba detrás de él.**

Arkantos: ¿Cómo lo hizo?

 **Pregunto confundido y Anabel señalo al cielo que estaba cubierta de varias nubes grisáceas que empezaban a gotear, el dios quedo paralizado ante lo que vio.**

Arkantos: ¡danza de lluvia!

Anabel: ¡hora de refrescarse!

 **La yegua agarro su tridente convocando varias olas que se juntan encerrando al alicornio y está poniéndose en frente de él.**

Anabel: ¡toma esto! **– Uso el tridente para juntar todas las olas -** ¡olas salvajes! **– las olas se habían transformado en un ciclón seguido que la yegua con su tridente y arrojándolo al suelo.**

 **Arkantos se sacudió el agua que recibió al igual que el brazo derecho y la mitad izquierda dela pechera de la armadura se quebraron.**

Arkantos: mi armadura se empieza a romper en pedazos, debo evitar recibir más ataques

 **El dios empezó a moverse velozmente por todo el campo del coliseo, los héroes por su parte le estaban siguiendo, Arkantos ilumino su cuerno para segarlos.**

Arkantos: ¿Qué les parece esto?

 **Soltó un gran destello segando a los demás, los héroes se tapaban los ojos para disminuir el brillo que los segaba, el soltó un aire de alivio.**

Alice: ¿no te salió como querías cierto?

 **La Pegaso café descendía en frente de él, Arkantos quedo sorprendido al ver que uno de los héroes no quedo segado.**

Alice: se me olvidó mencionarte que los de mi gente de Terrax que vivimos en una tierra con un sol abrazador **– llevo un casco a uno de sus ojos –** mis parpados al igual que mis ojeras son más oscuras que mi pelaje, haciendo que tu ataque segador no funcione en mí, talvez con mis amigos haya funcionado ese truco **– sostiene su martillo enfrente de Arkantos –** pero no te servirá conmigo

 **El cuerpo de la Pegaso se cubría de una aurora de color marrón al igual que con el movimiento de su brazo derecho hacia girar el mazo, el dios alicornio intento moverse, pero sintió que algo le impedía moverse vio que sus cascos estaban hundidos en algo suave, se sorprendió al ver que era arena movediza, Arkantos uso su magia para convertir la arena en vidrio para así romperlo y salir volando.**

Arkantos: ¿esto es parte de tu ataque final? Me tienes decepcionado

 **Alice voló hasta ponerse encima de él empuñando su mazo.**

Alice: ¡siente el poder de las Ginoesfinges!

 **La Pegaso le da un golpe con su mazo seguido que varias ginoesfinges hechas de arena atacan al dios usando sus garras mientras volaban en el aire, luego de varios golpes de parte de las criaturas de arena, Alice le da un fuerte golpe con su martillo mandándolo al suelo al igual que destruye el brazo izquierdo y la mitad derecha de la pechera de la armadura, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo expuesta.**

Alice: no subestimes a las ginoesfinges

 **Concluyo la Pegaso café.**

 **Arkantos se levantó y tomo su lanza para cargar contra ella, Alice esquivo el ataque para dejar ver que estaba una unicornio blanca, crin y cola roja, ojos rojos carmesí, CM de una onda expansiva quien llevaba una ballesta de color rojo brillante al la cual le apuntaba a este.**

Amanra: ahora veras estrellas…

 **La unicornio blanca disparo una flecha de su ballesta al suelo dejando un campo lleno de estrellas y un cielo nocturno, Amanra usando su magia para transportarse de un lugar a otro, Arkantos intenta leer sus movimientos rápidos para ver en donde atacara, después de ver a varias Amanra lanza su lanza impactando a una de ellas pero esta se hace polvo de estrellas**

Arkantos: un señuelo de estrella…

 **Se dijo mientras veía las estrellas caer al suelo, la unicornio blanca aprovecho la leve guardia baja del dios para lanzarle varias flechas con puntas de estrellas y de su cuerno salía un poderoso diluvio de estrellas…**

Amanra: ¡revolución de estrellas!

 **Lanzo todas estrellas al igual que las flechas de estrellas hacia el alicornio café, Arkantos creo un escudo con su cuerno bloqueando todas las estrellas que pueda, debido a que varias de ellas terminaban clavándose en el escudo seguido que empezaban a brillar para explotar, el dios con su magia las lanza hacia la unicornio, Amanra reacciona a tiempo para desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de Arkantos propinándole un golpe de estrella haciéndolo retroceder.**

Amanra: nunca subestimes a las estrellas

 **Arkantos iba a atacarle con un rayo de luz de su cuerno a la cual es detenido por un pequeño remolino de aire que le devuelve el ataque.**

Arkantos: ¿Quién fue?

 **Pregunto desviando el rayo que había lanzado y seguido se revela un terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola negra, CM de un escudo de viento, era Flygon quien había desviado el ataque del dios con sus shurikens.**

Flygon: siente la tormenta del Grifo

 **El semental lanzo sus estrellas rodeando al dios para empezar a formar un tornado, Flygon alzo sus cascos delanteros para maximizar el tornado.**

Flygon: ¡Tormenta Tajante!

 **El simpe remolino de viento que las estrellas del aire habían creado se convirtió en una tormenta muy fuerte haciendo que Arkantos sufriera varios cortes en su cuerpo y terminando con una embestida poderosa que lo saca del tornado estrellándolo en una columna.**

Arkantos: nada mal, pero ¿podrás con esto?

 **El alicornio divino alzo su lanza para crear una pequeña bola de energía lanzándola hacia el terrestre, pero en su camino la orbe se congela antes de que llegue hacia él y destruyéndose a los cascos del terrestre.**

Frozen: es hora que te enfríes

 **Dijo una unicornio azul cielo, crin y cola blanca, ojos azul cielo, CM de una orbe azul con una estrella de nieve, portaba en sus cascos una lanza que tenía dos puntas, una de hielo y una de metal, la yegua con solo su energía bajaba la temperatura del lugar dejando gran parte del suelo congelado.**

 **Arkantos lanza varias ondas de choque de su lanza, la yegua del hielo patinaba en su suelo congelado evitando las ondas para al fin ponerse al suelo en frente de él tocando sus cascos delanteros para congelarlos, el divino iba a encajar su lanza en la yegua a la cual esta lo evade haciendo que la lanza se encaje en el hielo al igual que el arma del ser divino se congele.**

Frozen: ¡vuela cisne!

 **La unicornio se para en dos patas y aletea con sus cascos delanteros haciendo similitud a las alas de un cisne, siendo complementado con dos golpes de hielo hacia el cielo creando una cortina de nieve, junta sus dos brazos arriba.**

Frozen: ¡Tornado de Hielo!

 **la yegua bajo sus brazos con fuerza liberando una sutil y ligera explosión fría hacia el dios que le da de lleno liberándolo del hielo que lo mantenía pegado y enviándolo por los aires, Frozen saco su lanza para patinar rápidamente hacia Arkantos para asestarle su último golpe.**

Frozen: y esto es una técnica hecha por mi…

 **Dijo mientras alzaba su lanza para que pudiera absorber el brillo del sol.**

Frozen: ¡desatare mi furia helada! **– Apunta su lanza hacia el dios -** ¡Hielo solar!

 **De su lanza sale un poderoso y frío rayo amarillo que impacta en la espalda que termina convirtiéndolo en hielo al mismo tiempo que este explota dejando a un dios completamente helado.**

Arkantos: eso fue sorprendente… nunca creí que el hielo podría mezclarse con los rayos del sol

 **Dijo el dios guardando su lanza y sacando una espada con la hoja en forma de flecha, el divino ser se acercaba a toda velocidad a la yegua del hielo e iba darle un corte con su espada.**

Arkantos: ¡esto no se quedara así!

Frozen: no estés tan seguro

 **Dijo la unicornio azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Arkantos seguía adelante sin importar la expresión en la cara de la hembra de hielo e iba a partirla por la mitad, seguido que un Pegaso de pelaje café, crin y cola negra, ojos amarillos, CM de un rayo intercepta el ataque con un bastón que tenía una joya de color amarillo, correspondía como Jonydius.**

Jonydius: si vas a tocar a mi copo de nieve… **\- lo mira directamente a los ojos -** ¡tendrás que pasar por encima de mí!

 **El Pegaso puso un casco en Arkantos seguido que una bola eléctrica se formó al instante que explota alejándolo un poco del este.**

Jonydius: Arkantos… eres uno de los dioses más poderosos, no lo digo por el hecho que solo te queda lo último de tu armadura **– dijo mirando al dios que solo le quedaba la pechera de la blanca coraza del ser divino –** lo digo… porque eres el dios menor más fuerte

Arkantos: me halagas mi amigo Pegaso **– empieza a elevar su energía –** vamos, demuéstrame que puedes hacer **– alza su espada que se está cargando con su energía**

 **Jonydius empieza a elevar su energía al igual que aparece un aura amarilla cubriendo su cuerpo, el Pegaso café se dirige hacia el a toda velocidad, el dios con su espada ya preparada lanzo un filo celeste que casi toca al Pegaso cortando algunos hilos de su crin, el Pegaso eléctrico se puso frente al dios con su cuerpo brillando en destello eléctrico.**

Jonydius: ¡siente la furia del relámpago!

 **Dijo lanzando desde su casco varios golpes de color amarillo yendo a una velocidad que el dios apenas puede ver, los rayos se entrecruzan golpeando de manera severa a Arkantos destruyendo lo sobrante de su armadura, Arkantos al ver que su protección se había hecho pedazos quedo impresionado al ver que con un ataque de cada uno de los héroes destruyeran su blanca armadura.**

Arkantos: mi armadura fue construida por Hefesto, ¿Cómo es posible que se rompa son suma facilidad? **– Mira a Jonydius -** ¿Cómo hiciste que tu ataque destruyera lo último de mi protección?

Jonydius: es muy simple, Amanra nos contó que los dioses no pueden ser dañados por cascos, garras o cualquier cosa mortal, o al menos eso se creía.

 **Arkantos estaba confundido por lo dicho del Pegaso.**

Jonydius: esto si me lo pude aprender de memoria y ya deberías saberlo, los dioses solo pueden ser dañados por objetos de gran poder divino como en este caso las Armas que Hefesto construyo **– toma su bastón y lo mira –** y lo de mi ataque fue gracias a que absorbí un poco del poder divino que contenía mi arma, es por eso que pude destruirla sin problemas **– mira los trozos de la** **armadura de Arkantos dispersada por todo el campo –** y el nombre de mi ataque es… ¡plasma de relámpago!

Arkantos: aunque haya sido un gran golpe para mí, esos trucos que usaron ustedes no volverán a funcionar conmigo esta vez

 **El dios ya completamente seguro a pesar de perder su protección se preparaba una vez más para atacar.**

Jonydius: te falta un solo héroe

 **Dijo seguido de que un terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola rubia, ojos rojos, CM de una bola de luz que sostenía una espada de hoja plateada que brillaba de color azul celeste sujetado de un mango dorado con un diamante rojo en medio del mango, poniendo la hoja a unos milímetros del cuello del dios alicornio.**

Áyax: no tienes que decírmelo

 **Dijo y seguido ambos chocaron sus espadas intentando darle al menos un tajo al rival.**

 **Arkantos se movía más rápido sin su armadura por lo que podía ver los movimientos del terrestre para detenerlos, el dios sabía que si una de las armas lo tocaba sin su armadura tendría muchos problemas.**

 **Áyax por su parte se movía igual a la velocidad de Arkantos, su respiración estaba agitada, sus latidos iban demasiado rápido y se empezaba a cansar aunque chocaba su espada con la de su rival, ninguno de los dos recibía tajo del otro más que solo podían hacer que sus armas sacaran chispas por las fuertes colisiones.**

 **Arkantos al ver que el semental gris se cansaba le dio una patada que lo manda al suelo, Áyax apenas levantándose del golpe, el dios se acerca a este para darle el golpe final alzando su espada para hacerlo, pero Áyax lo intercepta con su espada que estaba teniendo un brillo dorado y el dios seguía intentando con toda su fuerza hacer que la hoja de su espada tocara al terrestre, por lo que Áyax al ver que la parte del mango estaba desprotegida usa su pata trasera derecha pateándola hacia arriba y con un salto el destruye la espada de su rival en varios pedazos.**

Áyax: nunca subestimes a mi espada

 **Dijo apuntando su espada al dios, el terrestre pone su casco delantero izquierdo en la hoja de su espada y la empieza a pasar seguido que intensifica su brillo haciendo que el dios se tape los ojos un poco.**

Áyax: esta es una verdadera espada **– alza la espada arriba de su cabeza -** ¡la hoja que cortara al mal y a la oscuridad!

 **El alicornio hace un escudo poderoso con su magia y el terrestre baja la espada con toda su fuerza haciendo una hoja filosa hecha de luz blanca.**

Áyax: ¡hoja celestial!

 **La hoja de luz llega rápidamente al escudo del alicornio divino, Arkantos intenta con todo su poder desviar el ataque por lo que el ataque no solo atraviesa el escudo sino que también al dios.**

 **Arkantos sintió que ese filo lo había partido en dos y cae al suelo, a los pocos segundos después se levanta e intenta enfrentar a Áyax una vez más, pero un rayo impacta en el campo de batalla deteniendo la misma, los héroes y el dios miraron al que lanzo el rayo era un alicornio pelaje paja, crin y cola blanco, barba larga blanca, ojos azules, CM de un rayo, porta una toga banca, correspondía como Zeus que estaba junto a una alicornio blanca con las crines rojas pálidas, ojos cafés, CM cubierta por sus ropas blancas, correspondía por Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la** **guerra.**

Zeus: esta batalla termino **– eso último dejo confundidos a los combatientes y mira a Arkantos -** ¿ahora viste que ellos no son los que combatiste a la primera vez? **– pregunto y el dios no respondió**

 **Jonydius y los demás héroes miraron confundidos a los dioses, uno de ellos pregunto.**

Quirón: ¿no entiendo nada? ¿Qué pasa?

Atenea: héroes… el motivo de este combate era para ver si su entrenamiento fue aprovechado y también queríamos que Arkantos rompiera la espada de Áyax para liberar al alma de la dragona Arcadia.

 **Respondió la diosa mirando la espada de Áyax.**

Áyax: ¿para qué quieren el alma de Arcadia?

Atenea: los otros dioses hemos decidido en regresarle la vida a la dragona para que este con sus hijos que están a punto de romper el cascaron **– mira al semental gris –** lo siento Áyax debes entregarme la espada.

 **El semental gris miro por breve momento su espada y luego se lo dio a la diosa de la sabiduría, no sin antes preguntarle.**

Áyax: ¿pero quién ganó la batalla?

Arkantos: es simple… ustedes ganaron esta batalla **– mira a los demás –** me han demostrado que pueden estar al nivel de un dios, pero lo que vendrá ahora será mucho más difícil, vamos hay que celebrar su victoria al mismo tiempo que veremos el nacer de los pequeños

 **Dijo y se fue volando dejando el coliseo, los demás fueron siguiéndolo hasta la plaza de los olímpicos en donde varios dioses esperaban a los héroes junto a Zeus, Atenea y Arkantos, ellos al llegar Apolo con su magia empezó a tocar un arpa dorada que sonaba calmada sin ningún signo de desesperación, Atenea le dio la espada de Áyax a Hefesto, este con su magia extrae el alma de Arcadia, por lo que Zeus trajo unas estrellas del cielo para formar un nuevo cuerpo para Arcadia, el espíritu fue depositado en ese nuevo cuerpo que tenía escamas con colores como el arcoíris, y sus ojos eran de color amarillo y sus alas eran emplumadas seguido que el cascaron de los dos huevos de Arcadia se rompieron dando a nacer a dos dragones arcoíris, un machito y una hembrita.**

 **Los dos bebes dragón arcoíris abrían por primera vez los ojos viendo a Arcadia como su madre, ambos fueron hacia ella para que fueran recibidos con un abrazo de parte de ella, para todos les fue un momento tierno y deciden dejar a la recién revivida madre con sus crías solos.**

 **Atenea llama a los elegidos para hablar con ellos.**

Atenea: ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

Jonydius: fácil… iremos a equestria y derrotaremos a los titanes.

 **Respondió el Pegaso café.**

Frozen: mañana a primera hora partiremos allá.

 **Secundo la unicornio azul cielo, los demás se hablaron entre ellos siendo observados por la diosa de la sabiduría.**

 **Atenea POV**

 **Ellos ya tienen su misión clara, pero ¿Qué harán después de terminar la batalla? ¿Qué serán de sus vidas? El trabajo que los dioses teníamos encargado ahora pasa a cascos de los mortales, me alegra que ellos pudieran superar este desafío contra Arkantos, pero lo que viene será mucho peor, no solo los mortales pelearan, sino que también nosotros los dioses.**

 **Fin Atenea POV**

 **A la mañana siguiente los héroes se preparan para irse a equestria, no sin antes de que Jonydius se viera con Arkantos una vez más.**

Jonydius: ya es hora de irme Arkantos… gracias por todo.

Arkantos: no… yo soy el que les debe de agradecerles a ustedes… fue una gran experiencia que no olvidare

 **El Pegaso café sin nada que decir intenta irse.**

Arkantos: Jonydius… el ser un líder tendrás que pensar lo mejor para los demás… aunque no sea lo mejor para ti **– el Pegaso café lo miro confundido –** bueno… es hora que partas

 **El alicornio abrazo al Pegaso café a la cual este corresponde el abrazo, luego de separarse se reúne con sus amigos.**

Jonydius: ¿listos?

Frozen: yo siempre estuve lista

Amanra: ¿es necesario dejar las armas y las armaduras con Hefesto?

 **Pregunto la unicornio blanca.**

Quirón: dicen que necesitan tiempo para perfeccionarlas y las tendrán listas para cuando lleguemos a equestria

 **El unicornio amarillo mira al horizonte junto a los demás, seguido que Atenea viene hacia ellos con un enorme Roc con una tienda de carga.**

Atenea: lamento hacerlos esperar, pero aquí está su transporte, solo tardaran unos días

 **Dijo la diosa señalando a la enorme ave que se está revisando sus alas, los héroes le agradecen el gesto y se disponen a abordar la tienda del ave, pero Atenea les detiene y les pide que cerraran sus ojos, ellos obedecen y ella con su magia hace aparecer 8 figuras en miniatura, los héroes abrieron los ojos viendo las figuras en sus pezuñas.**

 **Jonydius recibió una figurilla de un ave hermosa de color amarillo que en sus patas sostiene una versión en miniatura de la vara del rayo, corresponde como Ave Paraíso.**

 **Quirón recibió una figurilla de un ave de fuego con sus plumas de color rojo intenso, nada más que sus ojos y patas son de color amarillo, y en ellas se encuentra el arco de fuego, corresponde como Ave de Prexor.**

 **Anabel obtuvo una figurilla en forma de un equino con aletas que salían de sus patas y parte de su cabeza, de su boca sostenía el tridente de los mares, corresponde como Hipocampo o caballo marino.**

 **Alice obtuvo una figurilla de una esfinge con rostro de mujer de color café en su cuerpo y marrón en sus patas y alas, y en su pata derecha sostenía el mazo de los terremotos, correspondía como Ginoesfinge.**

 **Flygon obtiene una figurilla en forma de un hibrido león y agila, su cuerpo de color plateado y las patas del mismo color, en sus patas de águila (delanteras) sostienen las estrellas del viento, correspondiente como Grifo.**

 **Frozen recibe una figurilla de un ave blanca como la nieve misma con las alas abiertas para prender vuelo y en su pata tiene sostenida la lanza del hielo, corresponde a Cignus.**

 **Amanra recibe una figurilla de un reptil con alas y su cuerpo de azul celeste con brillo de las estrellas en él y con sus dos patas sostiene la ballesta de las estrellas, correspondiente como dragón polvo de estrellas.**

 **Áyax recibe una figurilla de otro reptil con alas emplumadas, su cuerpo es de color dorado y plata, sus alas reflejan el color del arcoíris y que en su cola sostiene la espada de la luz, correspondiente como Dragón arcoíris.**

 **Los elegidos le preguntaron a la diosa de la sabiduría que si eran sus armaduras, Atenea les dice que son la versión a escala de lo que son sus armaduras realmente, los héroes admiraron lo bellas que son las figurillas y le agradecen, Atenea los despide mientras que el Roc se los lleva a Equestria para luchar contra los titanes.**

 **En Equestria en la noche.**

 **Twilight se había quedado dormida junto con Pinkie Pie y las otras con un mar de pergaminos sobre el continente Pangeano, pero Twilight, la princesa de la amistad estaba sudando dormida.**

 **En el mundo de los sueños, Twilight estaba siendo perseguida por una nube oscura diciéndole "iré por ti Midnight" haciendo que la princesa despertara de golpe preguntándose que fue eso lo que vio.**

 **La princesa del sol, Celestia tenía ese similar sueño con la misma nube diciéndole "iré por ti, Daybreaker", al igual que la guardiana de la noche, Luna lo mismo le paso pero con el nombre de "Nightmare Moon" y Cadence, la princesa del amor con el nombre "Nightmare Love", una cosa era segura para ellas, alguien las quería capturar y no tenía buenas intenciones.**

 **En el tártaro, Cronos seguía detrás de la puerta de Adamantio.**

 **POV Cronos.**

 **Ya casi es la hora, cuando ellos se liberen los dioses no tendrán poder para detenerme, conseguiré gobernar este mundo y les daré la vida eterna a todos aquellos que me ayudaron y se unan a mí, y a esas princesas no crean que con unos simples guerreros con armaduras y armas divinas las protegerán de lo que en realidad son… jajajajaja… solo tengo que decir algo y es…**

 **¡Hora de los Titanes!**

 **Fin de POV Cronos.**

 **Fuera de la puerta habían varias bestias con armaduras de aspecto infernal ya listos para ascender al mundo mortal, seguido que se escucha el fuerte rugido de Cronos, Rey de los Titanes y Amo como Señor del tiempo.**

 **Fin de Elementary Adventures 2: el potencial de los Héroes.**

 **Al fin tanto tiempo de espera les traigo el final de esta segunda temporada, me llevo mucho hacerlo, la historia continuara en Elementary Adventures 3: Los Titanes.**

 **No olvides cometar.**


End file.
